Brisée
by Ange dchue
Summary: Peu après sa mise en couple avec Lucifer, Chloé part sous couverture enquêter sur un violeur en série. Violée et torturée par ce dernier, elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même quand Lucifer et Maze la retrouve. Comment Lucifer parviendra-t-il à sauver son âme-sœur des démons qui vont la hanter ? Chloé parviendra-t-elle à tourner la page et à réapprendre l'amour avec Lucifer ?
1. Chapter 1

C'était une mauvaise idée, une très mauvaise idée ! Pourquoi Pierce avait-il décidé qu'elle devait jouer les appâts pour cette mission ? _Vous avez été une actrice par le passée, vous serez donc plus à même d'entrer dans le personnage_ , lui avait-il dit. Oui, enfin entre jouer les adolescentes sexy dans un jacuzzi et une prostituée d'Hollywood Boulevard il y avait comme même une différence. Elle avait troqué son jean habituel et sa chemise par une robe en latex noire, trouvée dans l'armoire de Maze, des bas résilles et des cuissardes aux talons vertigineux. Ses cheveux étaient relevés sur sa tête dans un style coiffé décoiffé et son visage avait été tellement recouvert de fond de teint et autres blushs qu'elle avait l'impression d'avoir un masque sur le visage.

Calme-toi mon ange, arrête de tourner en rond comme ça, lui murmura Lucifer dans son oreillette. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que tu vas attirer notre homme.

T'es marrant, toi ! J'aimerai bien t'y voir à ma place, râla-t-elle provoquant un ricanement à son diable de petit ami.

Posté un peu en retrait dans la camionnette d'une compagnie d'électricité, Lucifer et Dan se tenaient prêts à intervenir à la seconde où leur homme se démasquerait.

Oh ! Je suis persuadé que je ferai une prostituée bien plus convaincante que toi. Avec mon charme légendaire, il y aurait la queue devant la chambre d'hôtel. Sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeux de mots.

Ça va les chevilles, pas trop gonflées ?

Non, les chevilles ça peut aller, par contre pour ce qui est de mes bourses je peux t'assurer…

Oh mais tu n'as pas bientôt fini de parler, le coupa Dan.

En réalité, non _Daniel_ , dit-il en accentuant volontairement sur son prénom, vu que tu m'as interrompu alors que j'étais en train d'expliquer au détective…

Elle perdit le sens de leurs paroles en repensant à l'enquête. Depuis trois semaines déjà, leur homme faisait tourner la police de Los Angeles en bourrique et sept prostituées avaient été violées et retrouvées mortes dans les ruelles proche d'Hollywood Boulevard. Toutes âgées entre 25 et 35 ans, avec une préférence pour les blondes aux yeux claires. Elle entrait parfaitement dans cette catégorie.

Une personne en approche derrière-toi, dit Dan.

Se retournant comme si de rien n'était, Chloé analysa l'homme qui se dirigeait dans sa direction. Grand, les cheveux blonds dorés, il avait tout le cliché du surfeur. Un jean noir et un blouson marron foncé, tombant parfaitement sur son torse massif, rien ne lui permettait de savoir s'il était leur fameux violeur.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle entra dans son rôle de prostituée.

Salut beau blond, ça te dis de passer un petit moment en agréable compagnie ?

Désolé mademoiselle, je suis un homme marié, dit-il en lui montrant son alliance.

Oh ! Dans ce cas une autre fois…

Elle le laissa passer et poursuivre sa route.

Encore loupé, souffla Dan.

Je commence à penser qu'il ne se montrera pas aujourd'hui, répondit-elle. Il est plus de cinq heure et demi et le soleil se lève dans moins d'une demi-heure.

Cela m'ennuie de le dire, mais tu as probablement raison. Nous allons rentrer et on réessayera ce soir, poursuivit Dan.

Quoi ? Alors on va abandonner maintenant alors qu'on est sur le point de l'avoir ? lança Lucifer.

Luci ! Il n'y a plus personne et la ville commence déjà à se réveiller. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, il ne se viendra pas à cette heure. Qui plus est, j'ai les pieds en sang à cause de ces engins de torture qui tu m'as refiler !

Pourtant tu as une silhouette incroyablement sexy avec. Pas que tu n'aies pas une silhouette sexy en temps normal mon ange, mais avec ses cuissardes, tu as tout d'une maîtresse dominatrice, ronronna-t-il.

Elle sentit ses joues se réchauffer aux paroles pleines de sous-entendus de son petit ami. Depuis un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, Chloé n'avait pas encore trouvé la force de franchir le cap du sexe avec Lucifer. Pas qu'elle craignait de ne pas aimer, pas du tout, mais une petite part d'elle était toujours effrayée à l'idée qu'il disparaisse à nouveau et qu'il revienne accompagné d'une danseuse exotique. Ce qui était ridicule maintenant qu'elle savait tout de cette histoire de Diable, Dieu, démons, anges, ailes et miracle qu'elle était mais si la peur était rationnelle, ça se saurait. Heureusement pour elle, Lucifer comprenait très bien ses réticences et n'insistait pas plus que d'habitude à avoir des relations sexuelles avec elle.

Bon, on repli tout et on reviendra demain, annonça Dan, en coupant la communication avec son oreillette.

Au même moment, une voiture noire déboula à toute vitesse dans la rue, passa devant la camionnette où se trouvaient Dan et Lucifer puis devant elle avant de finir sa course dans un lampadaire au croisement de la rue. La violence de l'impact fut elle que la voiture rebondie contre celui-ci, le parechoc complétement explosé.

Courant en direction du véhicule, Dan et Lucifer essayèrent d'extraire la jeune femme à l'intérieur. La force divine de Lucifer leur fut bien utile quand ils durent ouvrir la portière défoncée, mais la pauvre victime était dans un état extrêmement grave.

Ici l'agent Espinosa, j'ai besoin d'une ambulance de toute urgence sur Hollywood Boulevard. Un accident de voiture a eu lieu avec une victime dans un état critique, informa Dan avec son portable.

Tu as vu cela détective ! s'exclama Lucifer avant de s'interrompre et de tournée autour de lui-même.

Aucune Chloé en vue !

Chloé ! Chloé !

En entendant ses appels, Dan remarqua à son tour l'absence de la jeune femme.

Chloé ! hurlèrent-ils.


	2. Chapter 2

Maze ! J'ai besoin de tes talents ma grande, maintenant, exigea Lucifer au téléphone.

Je n'ai pas le temps, je suis en pleine chasse figure-toi. Tu devras attendre ton tour, râla Maze.

Non ! Tout de suite ! Chloé a disparu alors que l'on enquêtait sur un violeur alors non, ça n'attends pas !

Quoi ? Chloé a disparu ! J'arrive tout de suite, dit-elle en raccrochant.

Lucifer rangea son portable dans la poche de son Armani et réfléchit à un endroit où pouvait se trouver Chloé. Leur criminel allait déjà payé pour ses crimes en enfer mais là ! Il allait marquer ce type afin qu'il se retrouve dans les bas fond de l'enfer, là où se trouvait les pires raclures. Si jamais il touchait à un seul cheveu de Chloé ! Il n'osait même pas y penser. Leur gars était un fou, un véritable psychopathe qui faisait souffrir ses victimes et les tuaient en les faisant agonir le plus longtemps possible.

De l'autre côté de la rue, Dan discutait avec Pierce et Mademoiselle Lopez qui analysait la fameuse voiture accidentée. La malheureuse n'avait pas survécu à l'attente des secours et maintenant, il ne savait pas du tout comment retrouver Chloé. Quel imbécile ! Il était fou d'elle, il aurait dû s'unir à elle comme le faisaient les anges avec leur âme-sœur. Une façon pour eux de toujours se retrouver à travers les différents mondes. Mais évidemment, il n'avait pas voulu pousser Chloé, car une union angélique se faisait lors d'un rapport sexuel.

Fais chier ! Merde ! hurla-t-il en foutant un coup de poing dans un mur de brique.

Un impact se dessina dans le mur.

J'aurai pas aimé être à sa place, entendit-il dans son dos.

Maze descendait de sa moto et retirait son casque. A son côté, Amenadiel avait la même expression de colère qu'il avait autrefois quand il cherchait à le renvoyer en enfer.

Enfin ! Tu en as mis du temps, râla-t-il.

J'ai fait aussi vite que possible, répliqua-t-elle. Très bien, où se trouvait Chloé la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ?

Par ici, dit-il en les conduisant là où se trouvait Dan et Pierce, ou plutôt Caïn.

De l'autre côté de la rue, Caïn lui apprit que la jeune femme n'était pas morte à cause de l'accident de voiture mais qu'elle avait souffert d'une plaie par balle dans le ventre. L'accident était donc bien lié à l'enlèvement de Chloé. La colère risquait de le submerger d'une seconde à l'autre.

Par ici, lança Maze. J'ai une piste !

Quand Chloé s'éveilla, la première chose qu'elle remarqua fut l'énorme douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne. Sa vision floue ne lui permettait pas de savoir où elle se trouvait mais elle parvint à deviner qu'elle se trouvait sur un lit, les quatre membres attachés en croix. Pas bon signe.

Respirant plusieurs fois en inspirant par le nez et en expirant par la bouche, elle essaya de calmer son mal de tête. La douleur était vraiment violente, le moindre mouvement en propageait l'écho dans tout son crâne.

Réveillée ma belle, entendit-elle sur sa droite.

Délicatement elle ouvrit les yeux et vit un homme assis sur une chaise près du lit, en jean torse nu, en train de siroter une bière.

Je commençais à me demander si je n'avais pas frappé ta jolie petite tête trop fort, détective Decker, ricana-t-il en levant tout en ouvrant le bouton de son pantalon.

Plutôt grand, les cheveux marron foncé ou noir, elle ne parvenait pas le distinguer correctement vu le manque de lumière autre que le lampadaire extérieur, l'homme qui la retenait prisonnière était le fameux violeur qu'elle recherchait depuis maintenant trois semaines. Quand il se pencha sur elle, elle le reconnue enfin. C'était le voiturier qui avait « trouvé » la première victime et qu'elle avait interrogé avec Lucifer. Le salop avait parfaitement réussit à les faire tourner en bourrique. Mais elle avait un avantage, il savait qu'elle n'était pas une prostituée, mais un flic. Elle devait à tout prix jouer là-dessus en attendant l'arrivée de Lucifer et des secours.

William Nelson ? commença-t-elle en se léchant les lèvres, c'était donc vous, notre homme.

Eh oui ! Plutôt bien joué de ma part tu ne trouves pas ?

William, vous avez besoin d'aide. Libérez-moi et laissez-moi vous aider, dit-elle en essayant de garder son calme.

William avait ouvert sa braguette et sortait son sexe massif de sa prison de tissu. Sa queue déjà gorgée de désir était raide, prête à venir en elle et jouir de son corps. Son cœur s'accéléra en comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait nullement faire entendre raison à son ravisseur. Il la regardait d'une manière effrayante, se léchant les lèvres d'anticipation.

Pourvu que Lucifer face vite, pria-t-elle.

William, vous savez que je ne suis pas une prostituée et que si vous vous en prenez à un flic, les sanctions seront bien plus graves.

Il releva ses yeux de ses seins et la fixa avec un regard de fou.

J'ai déjà tué sept putes, alors ma peine de prison sera de plus ou moins cent et quelques années. Je mourrais donc en prison, alors pourquoi je me refuserais un met de roi en te baisant toi aussi. Après tout une actrice érotique c'est un peu la même chose qu'une pute.

Ce n'est pas ce que vous...

Ce que je veux ? l'interrompit-il. Qu'en sais-tu ma belle ? Après tout c'est toi qui es venus me chercher et m'aguicher avec ta jolie petite robe noire. Tu es exactement comme les autres, prête à tout pour baiser.

William, réfléchissez à ce que vous...

Oh la ferme ! cria-t-il avant de lui gifler violemment la joue. Je n'ai aucune envie de parler.

L'impact réveilla la douleur dans son crâne. Elle crut même avoir la mâchoire brisée tant la gifle lui fit mal.

Nous allons régler ce petit problème à l'ancienne, répliqua l'homme à côté d'elle en approchant un morceau de sparadrap noir sur sa bouche. Là, voilà !

La bouche bâillonnée, Chloé sentit la peur prendre totalement racine en elle. Lucifer n'arriverait jamais à temps. Il allait la violer elle aussi. Qu'était-ce le pire ? Savoir qu'elle allait être violée et tuée ou être comme toutes les autres victimes qui ignoraient ce qui les attendaient ? Probablement la deuxième option.

Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec toi.

Il sortit un couteau suisse de sa poche et approcha la lame de sa poitrine. Quand celle-ci traversa le latex du vêtement, elle glissa jusqu'en bas et elle se retrouva quasiment nue devant son regard lubrique. Il se lécha les lèvres et écarta les pans de la robe de Maze. Ses mains glissèrent sur ses seins et lui pincèrent violemment les mamelons. Elle essaya de ne pas émettre le moindre de bruit de douleur mais ne parvint pas à éviter un gémissement sous l'attaque, provoquant un petit sourire à William.

Si elle était réellement un miracle créée par le père de Lucifer, il serait grand temps pour lui de se manifester. Elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire dans sa position, attachée et bâillonnée, elle était à la merci de son ravisseur. Comment ne pas laisser la peur l'envahir ? Savoir que Lucifer la cherchait ne lui était d'aucune aide, tout comme le fait de savoir que ce type souffrirait le martyre un fois entre les mains de son diabolique petit-ami.

 _Seigneur, pria-t-elle, je vous en prie aidez-moi_.

Les mains continuèrent de descendre jusqu'à son string. Il joua avec la lame de son couteau sur l'élastique de ses bas, avant de couper la ficelle sur le côté de son sous-vêtement. La robe de Maze était si moulant, qu'elle n'avait pas pu mettre autre chose comme vêtement dessous et à présent, plus rien de protégeait son corps.

Waouh ! Incroyable, siffla William. Tu es de loin la plus belle femme que je vais baiser !

Il replia son couteau et le jeta quelque part dans la chambre. Les mains de part et d'autre de ses cuisses, il plongea et goba son clitoris entre ses dents. La sensation de ses dents contre son intimité plus horrible pour Chloé qui se cabra, se rua, se tortilla de toute les manières possibles et inimaginables pour échapper à ce traitement. Mais rien n'y fit. William augmenta sa prise sur ses cuisses et lui mordit méchamment le clitoris. Elle en pleura de douleur. Cet endroit si sensible que Lucifer n'avait caressé qu'une seule fois avec ses doigts de fée et idolâtré lors d'une surveillance dans sa voiture, était devenu le point central de sa douleur. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que l'on puisse lui faire aussi mal à cet endroit précis. Et le traitement venait tout juste de commencer ! Elle n'avait pas fini de souffrir.

Décalant son visage de sa chatte, son violeur se lécha les lèvres et enfonça deux, non, trois doigts en elle, avec lesquels il simula un rapport sexuel en plongeant, sortant et replongeant en elle. Le manque de lubrification rendit le passage de ses doigts extrêmement douloureux. Son corps était en train de s'écarter sous l'attaque à répétition et Chloé finit par laisser les larmes couler librement sur son visage. Elle ne pouvait pas hurler à cause de son bâillon, mais ses gémissements de douleur percés le silence de la pièce. Elle savait que sa détresse excitait davantage cet homme, mais la douleur était insoutenable. La peur et l'anticipation de ce qui allait se passer lui faisait mal dans la poitrine. Elle avait beau serrer les poings au point de s'enfoncer les ongles à sang dans la peau, ses mains tremblaient tant elle souffrait et était effrayée. Combien de temps s'était-il déroulé depuis son enlèvement ? Elle n'en savait strictement rien, mais le soleil se levait seulement maintenant alors pas plus d'heure. Comment pouvait-on briser une personne en aussi peu de temps ?

S'agenouillant devant elle, William positionna sa queue sur sa chatte et frotta son gland contre son clitoris.

Oh oui ! gémit-il, t'aime ça, hein ma belle.

Non ! avait-elle envie hurler. Elle se recula le plus possible et essaya de refermer ses cuisses, mais les liens qui la maintenait était trop solide pour qu'elle ne puisse qu'esquisser un mouvement. Elle se tortilla encore une fois, hurla à s'en brûler les poumons mais rien n'y fit. William glissa son sexe en elle d'un mouvement brutal et rapide. La sensation d'être déchirer de l'intérieur l'immobilisa plus efficacement que les liens ne le feraient jamais. Son sexe lui fit mal, son ventre, ses reins, tout son bas ventre devint un volcan de torture. Sans pitié envers elle, son ravisseur commença ses mouvements de va et viens en elle. Des mouvements toujours plus brutaux, toujours plus violents. Son sexe gonfla en elle rapidement et elle pria pour que la torture s'arrête bientôt. Elle ne parvenait plus à crier, elle avait trop crier pour rien. Sa voix était complètement enrouée, ses poignets lui faisaient mal à force de tirer dessus mais tout cela n'était rien à côté de son ventre et cette lame de feu qui la déchirait à chaque coups de reins.

Oh oui ! haleta William en éjaculant en elle.

A l'extérieur, le vent s'était mis à souffler extrêmement fort pour la saison et un coup de tonnerre frappa tout près de l'endroit où il se trouvait, faisant sursauter William pendant son orgasme.

Eh bien, on dirait bien que j'ai le coup de foudre pour toi ma chérie.

Ma chérie... Lucifer l'appelait toujours de cette manière, et elle adorait ce petit nom tendre qu'il lui donnait. Mais après cette expérience, plus jamais elle ne pourrait aimé c'est deux petits mots. Avec une main lui maintenant le visage en place, William lui arracha son bâillon. Elle put reprendre une grande respiration et hurla le fort possible, se brisant la voix par la même occasion.

Oh voyons ma chérie... tu te fais du mal pour rien. Personne ne peux t'entendre ici.

Un sentiment d'abandon pris naissance dans sa poitrine à l'entente de ses mots. Seule, définitivement seule avec ce monstre. Et à présent qu'il avait jouie de son corps, la mort, ou plutôt Azrael, allait venir la chercher.

Mais William n'en n'avait pas fini avec elle. Il lui ouvrit la bouche de force et enfonça sa queue dans la chaleur de celle-ci. Le membre volumineux allait lui brisait la mâchoire, ce n'était pas possible autrement. L'articulation était ouverte au maximum permettant à son sexe d'entrer profondément dans sa gorge. Elle régurgita à plusieurs reprises et pleura sous le manque d'oxygène. Elle voulut le repousser mais rien ne put l'aider et elle dût subir à nouveau les assauts brutaux. Quand elle voulut refermer la bouche et le mordre, le sexe de William était trop enfoncé en elle et elle manqua de s'étouffer avant même de pouvoir refermer ses dents sur l'organe la pénétrant.

Oh putain ! souffla William en poursuivant le pilonnage de sa bouche, ta bouche est vraiment bonne ma chérie, continue à avaler comme tu le fais. C'est divin.

La queue de son bourreau gonfla à nouveau dans sa gorge et elle s'attendit à tout moment à recevoir une dose de sperme dans la bouche. Une horreur ! Mais cela ne sembla pas dans les projets de l'homme qui se dégagea de sa bouche d'un seul coup. Trop surprise pour parler, elle toussa avant d'ouvrir et de refermer la bouche à plusieurs reprises, doucement, pour calmer la douleur dans sa mâchoire. Pendant ce temps, William dénoua les liens à ses chevilles et la retourna sur le futon. Les bras croisés au-dessus de la tête, allongée sur le ventre, elle se demanda ce qu'il comptait faire à présent. Quand elle sentit ses mains lui écarter les fesses elle comprit tout de suite, la suite du programme. Une sodomie ! Chloé n'avait jamais pratiqué cette position. Elle craignait trop d'avoir mal et trouvé cette position trop vulgaire à son goût. Bien qu'avec Lucifer elle serait probablement passée à la casserole.

Non, coassa-t-elle, la voix complétement brisée. Je vous en prie arrêtez.

Oh ne t'en fais pas. On a bientôt terminé ma chérie.

Bientôt terminé ? Cela voulait dire qu'elle allait mourir d'ici peu. Ses idées s'éclipsèrent quand elle sentit le gland de William se frotter contre l'entrée de son cul.

Non, gémit-elle presque inintelligiblement.

Elle toussa, sa gorge étant enrouée et ne put rien faire quand le sexe de William s'immisça de force dans son anus. La douleur revint en une nouvelle vague insupportable. Jamais encore elle n'avait ressenti de présence à cet endroit et l'invasion fut encore plus douloureuse que les autres. N'ayant plus la moindre force pour tenir, elle s'effondra totalement dans les bras de son bourreau, trouvant refuge dans la noirceur bienvenue des ténèbres.

Le fait d'être à pied leur fit perdre de précieuses heures mais s'il voulait utiliser les pouvoirs de traqueuse de Maze, il n'avait pas le choix. C'était à pied et pas autrement. Le beau soleil qui avait commencé à éclairer la ville de LA avait rapidement disparu pour laisser place à une pluie diluvienne. Le vent se mêla au mauvais temps et des éclairs d'une violence incroyable frappaient encore et encore, le coin de ville où ils dirigeaient. Papa devait être vachement en colère. Car s'il y avait bien une chose que Lucifer, Maze et Amenadiel avaient remarquaient, c'était la nature non naturelle de la tempête. Une seule explication : Dieu était en colère, et Lucifer soupçonnait que c'était envers le ravisseur de Chloé. Ce qui était mauvais car si son père était aussi furieux, cela voulait dire que Chloé devait souffrir et cela le tuait de l'intérieur.

Ils traversèrent une bonne partie de la ville avant d'arriver dans un quartier totalement délabré, couvert de tags et habité par des squatteurs, un gang de latinos et diverses prostituées.

Elle est dans ce bâtiment, affirma Maze en fusillant l'immeuble des yeux, les cheveux dégoulinant de d'eau.

Très bien, Dan tu restes à l'extérieur avec Caï... Marcus, reprit Lucifer avant de faire une boulette.

Chloé avait beau être au courant pour leur divinité, Dan pour sa part n'avait pas était mis dans la confidence.

Appelez les secours, nous ne savons pas dans quel état sera Chloé, précisa Amenadiel tout aussi trempé que Maze, lui et les deux autres.

Il vaut mieux pour cet homme qu'elle n'ait pas un cheveux de travers, sinon les ambulanciers ne pourront absolument rien pour le sauver, gronda Lucifer en entrant dans le bâtiment sous le claquement de l'orage.

Il devait impérativement retrouver Chloé, puis s'occuperait de l'homme qui la retenait prisonnière et le ferait souffrir mille tortures. On ne touchait pas à ce qui appartenait au Diable sans conséquence...


	3. Chapter 3

Une douleur intolérable réveilla Chloé en sursaut. Elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait. Son corps était fourbu de douleur, ses jambes tremblaient et ses bras étaient attachés à la tête de lit.

Ah ! Enfin tu te réveilles, entendit-elle.

Cette voix ! Tout lui revint en tête : la mission sur Hollywood Boulevard, l'accident, son enlèvement, cet homme William Nelson et le pire son... Non, elle ne pouvait dire ce mot en V. Elle ne pouvait pas, c'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Un claquement de fouet résonna dans la pièce, juste à côté de sa tête. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit son bourreau, une ceinture à la main.

On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser d'une autre manière, répliqua-t-il avant d'abattre violemment la ceinture sur ses cuisses.

Après l'agression qu'il venait de lui infliger, il la torturait à présent d'une autre manière : avec des coups. Les coups de ceinture tombèrent sur elle à un rythme constant sur ses cuisses, son ventre, ses seins, son visage. Il arrivait toujours à trouver une partie de son corps qui n'avait pas encore subit de sévices de sa part. Chaque fouettement fut plus violent que le précédent. Les larmes de Chloé ne cessaient de couler le long de ses joues, sa respiration était saccadée. Elle n'avait même plus la force de crier, ou, tout au moins de voir si elle pouvez crier à nouveau. D'ailleurs, combien de temps était-elle restée inconsciente ? Pendant combien de temps avait-il abusé de son corps ? Impossible de le savoir. Les seules choses qu'elle savait, c'étaient que tout son corps était perclus de douleurs, que du sperme lui coulait entre les jambes et que son tortionnaire avait, à défaut de refermer son pantalon, au moins ranger son sexe dans son sous-vêtement. Il l'avait à nouveau réinstallé sur le dos, mais la douleur dans ses épaules, quand il l'avait retournée, était toujours là malgré tout.

Bon, je vois que ce petit jeu n'est pas aussi drôle que j'aurais pu le croire, dit-il en jetant sa ceinture au sol. Dommage, mais après tout tu es une flic. Le contraire aurait été étonnant. Pas vrai ma chérie.

Ce surnom qu'il lui donnait lui semblait encore plus douloureux que les coups qu'il lui donnait. Il souillait d'une manière indélébile la douceur de ce mot que seul Lucifer avait le droit de lui donner.

Lucifer... son pauvre diable. Dans quel état sera-t-il quand la police retrouvera son corps, abandonné dans une ruelle près d'Hollywood ? Car elle ne se faisait plus d'illusion. Personne de la retrouverait dans ce coin pommé. Et Trixie ! Son bébé allait se retrouver sans sa mère pour l'élever avant même son dixième anniversaire. Elle espérait juste que Lucifer et Maze ne se laisseraient pas trop aveugler par la colère et la douleur pour veiller sur elle. Même si Dan serait là, elle savait que Lucifer avait un lien particulier avec Trixie, et que si elle perdait sa mère et Lucifer en même temps, des séquelles seraient irréparables.

Qu'est-ce que tu dis de cela ? demanda William en s'approchant d'elle avec un marteau. Tu crois que tu vas hurler si je te brise la main ?

Il attrapa sa main droite et la détacha du montant du lit. Trop faible pour profiter de cette semi-liberté, elle le laissa poser sa main sur la table de chevet sans protester. Satisfait de sa position, il leva la main et s'apprêta à abattre son arme d'appoint sur elle.

Non ! lâcha-t-elle le plus fort qu'elle put.

En bas de l'immeuble, Lucifer défonça la porte d'entrée et pénétra dans le vestibule d'entrée du bâtiment. En jetant un coup d'œil au plan de la bâtisse affiché près de la porte, il compta douze étages avec deux appartements à chaque étage.

Maze ! appela-t-il.

Maze arriva en courant avec Amenadiel sur les talons.

Excuse-moi, déclara Mazikeen. Dan ne voulait pas rester dehors.

J'en n'ai rien à faire ! cria-t-il. Trouve-moi Chloé !

Elle acquiesça, ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup avant de les rouvrir en grand, les jambes tremblantes. Surpris par la réaction de la démone, Amenadiel la retint avant qu'elle se s'effondre.

Maze que se passe-t-il ? demanda Amenadiel en l'aidant à se relever.

A côté, Lucifer fronça les sourcils, déconcerté par la réaction de la meilleure tortionnaire des Enfers.

C'est cet endroit, répondit Maze en s'accrochant au bras d'Amenadiel. Je sens tellement de douleurs et de supplices. Plusieurs personnes ont été torturées ici, poursuivit-elle en fixant Lucifer. Et beaucoup plus que les sept prostituées sur lesquelles vous enquêtiez. Un véritable massacre a eu lieu dans ses murs, et il y a beaucoup trop d'échos de douleurs et de peur pour que je puisse sentir ceux de Chloé.

Merde ! grogna-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Tant pis, on va les faire un par un. Mais on ne traînent pas. Il y a une douzaine d'étages alors on ne perd pas de temps, dit-il en montant les premières marches de l'escalier.

Attends, répliqua Amenadiel en fermant les yeux et en écartant les mains.

Tu crois sérieusement que c'est le moment de faire du yoga, s'écria Lucifer.

Amenadiel ne répondit pas et expira profondément. Le bruit des voitures circulant au-dehors se fit moins fort jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement.

Bonne idée frangin, répliqua Lucifer en grimpant quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier.

Dépêche-toi Luci, je ne pourrais pas tenir très longtemps, répliqua Amenadiel.

Sans blague ! Leur père avait accepté de redonner son pouvoir temporel à Amenadiel uniquement pour sauver Chloé. Il n'était pas complètement stupide et l'avait tout de suite compris.

Appartement après appartement, étage après étage, Maze et lui fouillèrent les lieux le plus rapidement possible, mais aucune Chloé en vue. Arrivée au dixième étage, le temps réaccéléra, le bruit extérieur se faisant de nouveau entendre.

Amenadiel a relâché le temps, s'écria Maze.

Sans blague ! râla Lucifer en défonçant la porte de l'appartement devant lui.

Il entra à l'intérieur et comme dans les autres, rien n'indiqua la présence de Chloé en ces lieux. La colère et la peur lui nouèrent les tripes. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures que Chloé avait disparu et il craignait d'arriver trop tard. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit. L'appartement vide, Lucifer fit demi-tour.

Lucifer par ici, entendit-il dans l'appartement en face du sien.

En entrant dans le logement où se trouvait Maze, Lucifer supplia son père que Chloé soit toujours en vie. Mais ce ne fut pas Chloé qu'il trouva. Plusieurs corps dans un état de décomposition avancé se trouvaient dans ce qui semblait être le restant d'un salon. Quatre corps pour être plus précis. Maze arriva d'une autre pièce.

Il y en a encore trois dans la cuisine, deux dans une chambre et un dans une baignoire, lui apprit-elle. Tu crois que notre homme commet ses crimes ici ?

Possible, mais Chloé n'est pas là. Ces corps sont là depuis au moins un mois.

Ils sont peut-être repartis, supposa Maze.

Ton pouvoir est infaillible. Si tu as senti Chloé ici, c'est qu'elle est là, répondit Lucifer en sortant de l'appartement.

Il devrait prévenir Dan de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé mais il lui restait encore quatre appartements à fouiller avant cela. Dès qu'il eut franchi la porte, Amenadiel arriva à sa hauteur.

Je suis désolé Luci, j'ai essayé de tenir le plus longtemps possible.

Je sais, ne...

Non ! entendirent-ils hurler.

Cette voix ! Il la reconnaîtrait entre mille, même brisait comme elle l'était. C'était Chloé ! Ses ailes étendues, il suivit l'origine du hurlement au douzième étage et défonça la porte. Ce qu'il vit en entrant, lui fit douter de sa présence sur Terre. Ce n'était pas possible, il devait être dans une cellule en Enfer en train de subir la pire des tortures à ses yeux. Chloé attachée nue sur un lit, le corps couverts de marque de rouge, la main retenue sur la table de chevet sur le point d'être brisée par un marteau dans la main de... du voiturier de la première victime ?

Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama le bourreau, en état de choc fixant ses ailes.

Les yeux toujours posés sur Chloé, il comprit qu'il arrivait trop tard. Le salop l'avait violée. Le regard perdu et terrifié de la jeune femme lui rappelait trop ceux que les démons infligés en Enfer.

Mais qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? demanda l'homme en relevant son marteau pour s'en servir contre lui.

Relevant le regard pour le poser sur le type, une rage incontrôlable le saisie. Il laissa son visage de diable apparaître.

Ahh ! hurla William Nelson en reculant.

Comment as-tu osé la toucher, gronda Lucifer les ailes étendues au maximum, protégeant ainsi Chloé du regard de ce fou.

Il s'approcha lentement du type en question, laissant toute sa rage démoniaque se déverser dans les flammes de ses yeux. Il allait tuer cet homme en le faisant souffrir comme jamais il n'aurait cru la souffrance possible. L'Enfer lui semblera doux-amer à côté du traitement qu'il allait lui imposer.

Reculez... pleurnicha William Nelson en brandissant toujours son marteau. Ne vous approchez pas de moi.

Puis voyant que ses paroles n'avaient aucun effet sur lui.

Pitié, je suis désolé. Je ne savais pas...

Ce gars osait lui demander sa clémence après ce qu'il venait de faire à l'être le pure sur Terre !

As-tu eu pitié d'elle quand tu l'as molestée ? gronda-t-il d'une voix inhumaine. As-tu eu pitié d'elle quand tu l'as frappée, quand tu l'as brisée ?

Oh merde ! Chloé, entendit-il Maze dire dans son dos.

Tant de douleurs qu'il avait fait subir à son ange, et qu'il continuerait de lui imposait à cause des souvenirs. Cet homme allait payer pour cela.

Aussi rapide qu'un cobra frappant sa proie, il attrapa William à la gorge et l'envoya voler à travers l'une des cloisons de l'appartement.

Tu vas payer pour ce que tu lui as fait.

Secoué par l'attaque, le voiturier remua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et recula en rampant jusqu'au mur, dès qu'il le vit approcher. Coincé, la pauvre loque se mit à pleurer et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Ce comportement l'écœura. Il jouait les gros durs devant ses victimes mais quand il se retrouvait devant plus fort que lui, il se ratatinait comme un insecte.

La main sur la gorge, il le releva et lui abatis un poing, sans aucun contrôle sur sa force divine, dans la figure. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, les coups plurent sur cet enfoiré qui ne cessait de pleurnicher et de s'excuser pour son crime. Mais le Diable ne faisait pas dans la pitié.

Luci, arrêtes ! lui ordonna Amenadiel en s'interposant.

Dégages ! cria-t-il en poussant son frère.

Tu ne peux pas le tuer, tu es un ange Luci. On ne peut pas tuer de mortel, mon frère.

J'ai déjà tué Uriel alors ça ne pourra pas être pire ! répondit-il en administrant un nouveau coup au tortionnaire de Chloé.

Lucifer, Chloé a besoin de toi, reprit Amenadiel plus calmement. Regarde-là.

Pivotant son regard dans la pièce d'à côté, il vit Maze finir de détacher Chloé. Un drap grossier préservait sa pudeur de leur regard, mais le regard de douleur qu'elle lui renvoya, lui fit l'effet d'un coup poing en plein ventre. Même après sa chute du paradis, il n'avait pas autant souffert que maintenant.

Chloé, murmura-t-il en laissant son visage de diable s'effacer.

Il laissa l'autre loque tomber au sol et délicatement, s'approcha d'elle, en veillant à ne pas l'effrayer davantage. Les tremblements qui avaient pris possession de son ange lui firent mal au cœur. Maze s'écarta du lit pour lui laisser la place. Il retira sa veste et lui posa sur les épaules. Avec des mouvements doux, il écarta le drap et la vêtit de son vêtement correctement. Ne sachant pas quoi dire pour l'aider, il s'assied près d'elle tout en laissant un certain espace entre-eux. Il ne savait comment elle réagirait s'il la touchait sans son consentement. Elle resserra sa veste contre elle et posa son regard sur ses ailes.

Mince ! Il aurait peut-être dû les replier avant de s'approcher d'elle. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse les lui cacher, elle tendit sa main tremblante et glissa ses doigts dans l'épaisseur de ses plumes. Le monde autour de lui s'arrêta et il retint sa respiration de peur de l'effrayer. Après un interminable moment, elle le regarda enfin.

Lucifer, chuchota-t-elle la voix totalement brisée et les larmes coulant sur son visage.

C'est moi, murmura-t-il.

Elle le reconnue et se blottit dans ses bras. Avec soulagement, il l'accueillit contre son cœur et replia ses ailes autour de sa silhouette, pour la protéger du monde extérieur.

Je suis là, la rassura-t-il, plus personne ne te fera de mal, conclu-t-il en fixant William Nelson agenouiller aux pieds de Maze. Non, plus personne. Je te le promets.


	4. Chapter 4

« En sécurité, tu es en sécurité dans les bras de Lucifer ». Elle ne cessait de se répéter cette phrase comme un mantra sa tête.

Chutt... tout va bien Chloé, lui murmura Lucifer à l'oreille, tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Tout va bien ? Se moquait-il d'elle ? Non, rien n'allait bien. Ce type l'avait violée bordel ! VIOLÉE ! Rien n'irait plus jamais comme avant. Et à cause de sa voix brisée elle ne pouvait même pas le lui dire.

L'ambulance appelée par Caïn arrive en bas, les informa Amenadiel.

Très bien, nous allons y aller, lui répondit Lucifer, puis s'adressant à elle, te sens-tu capable de marcher ou veux-tu que je te porte jusqu'en bas ?

Si elle se sentait capable de marcher ? Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des jours qu'elle était enfermée dans cette pièce alors oui. Elle serait capable de marcher, quitte à y aller à quatre pattes, mais elle quitterait cette maudite bâtisse.

Je... coassa-t-elle avant de tousser. Ça va... aller.

D'accord, acquiesça Lucifer en se relevant.

Il se positionna à son côté et resta près d'elle en cas de besoin. Le regard qu'il portait sur elle était si triste, si douloureux. Elle en aurait pleurer en d'autres occasions mais elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Là, toute suite elle voulait rester seule, pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps et panser ses plaies à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Même s'il n'y avait rien de méchant dans cette inquiétude qu'il lui témoignait, elle n'en voulait pas. Cela la réconfortait dans sa position de victime et elle détestait cela.

Chloé ! Seigneur, s'exclama Dan en arrivant dans l'appartement avec Marcus sur les talons.

Oh non ! Pas lui aussi. C'était déjà assez dur comme ça avec Lucifer alors si tout le monde arrivait elle n'arriverait pas à retenir ses larmes bien longtemps.

Il la détailla des pieds à la tête avant que Lucifer ne se positionne devant elle. Heureusement, il avait replié ses ailes avant que Dan ne les voient, mais le fait de les avoir cachées lui donna l'impression d'être privée de leur force. Ce qui était ridicule.

Daniel, tu devrais plutôt embarquer ce type avant que ce ne soit moi que tu n'arrêtes pour meurtre, lâcha Lucifer la voix pleine de rage envers William qui était toujours agenouillé au sol aux pieds de Maze, en pleurant.

Ce type ? Mais ce ne serait pas... commença Dan.

Si.

Elle devina plus qu'elle ne vit le regard de colère de Dan. Même s'il était beaucoup moins impressionnant que celui de Lucifer, il n'était jamais trop bon de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements.

Allez relève toi espèce de loque, s'exclama Maze en forçant William à se relever.

Une fois sur ses pieds, William releva la tête et repéra instantanément Lucifer entre Dan et elle.

Monsieur Nelson, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le viol et meurtre de sept femmes, commença Dan en s'approchant avec les menottes.

Non, non, vous ne comprenez pas, s'écria William.

Pour l'enlèvement du détective Decker, poursuivit Dan sans écouter un seul mot de ce que lui disait son bourreau, et l'agression commise sur cette même personne.

Non, pitié ! Je vous en prie, s'exclama William en se dégageant de la poigne de Dan. C'est un monstre ! dit-il en indiquant Lucifer, les yeux complètement affolés.

Tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera retenu contre vous.

Non ! Non ! hurla William terrifié, en reculant. C'est le Diable, le diable ! Il va me tuer. Je ne peux pas...

Complètement pris de panique il courra dans le fond de la pièce. Chloé ne le voyait plus mais elle entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une fenêtre qui explose.

Non ! cria Dan au même moment.

Oh non, non, non, paniqua Lucifer en l'abandonnant pour aller dans l'autre pièce.

Instantanément, Marcus se positionna à côté d'elle. Ne l'ayant pas vu arriver, elle sursauta et poussa un petit gémissement de peur.

Excusez-moi Decker. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

Le gémissement qu'elle venait de pousser n'avait pourtant pas été très fort, mais il avait suffi pour avertir Lucifer et le faire revenir sur ses pas.

Recule ! gronda-t-il à l'encontre du premier criminel de l'humanité.

Sans discuter, Marcus releva les mains et recula pour se positionner aux côtés d'Amenadiel.

Ça va ? lui demanda Lucifer discrètement.

Le fait qu'il la traite comme le plus fragile des cristaux était frustrant et en même temps douloureux pour elle. Dans son regard elle se voyait comme une victime, comme une pauvre petite chose qu'il fallait protéger. Hors, elle n'avait jamais été faible. Fatiguée oui, épuisée émotionnellement aussi et elle l'avouait triste dans de rare cas, mais faible jamais !

Elle acquiesça à sa question, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix et à ses sentiments pour s'exprimer autrement.

Dan revint avec Maze dans la pièce, l'air mal à l'aise en sa présence.

Où est-il ? murmura-t-elle, tout en redoutant la réponse à sa question.

Il est passé à travers la fenêtre, lui répondit Lucifer qui devait être le seul à avoir entendu sa question.

Quoique avec deux autres êtres célestes dans la pièce, elle se trompait peut-être.

Il est mort ? demanda-t-elle, en relevant la tête pour fixer son regard dans celui de Lucifer.

Il se mordit la lèvre et serra son poing à plusieurs reprises avant de lui répondre d'une voix sourde.

On est au douzième étages et il a atterrit sur le toit d'une voiture de police en bas, lui apprit-il, il n'y a aucune chance pour qu'il ait pu survivre à une telle chute.

Une sensation d'injustice la saisie. Cet homme, qui avait fait tant de mal, qui avait tué tant de personne et qui l'avait détruite était mort ? Comment allait-il payer pour ses crimes ? La justice ne pourrait plus rien faire maintenant. Elle ne pourrait jamais obtenir réparation pour le préjudice qu'elle avait subi. Ce n'était pas juste !

Au moins il ne fera plus de mal à personne maintenant, répondit Amenadiel.

Oui, il avait raison. Mais cela ne fut qu'une compensation douce-amère pour elle.

Mais il ne payera jamais pour ses crimes, lâcha-t-elle, abattue.

Finalement Lucifer porta Chloé après que celle-ci eut failli s'écrouler avant même d'avoir franchi la porte de l'appartement. Il avait bien vu qu'elle était dévastée que l'ordure qui lui avait fait du mal se soit jeté par la fenêtre. Lui aussi était furieux. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui régler son compte et de marquer son âme pour qu'il soit accueilli dans les fosses les plus noires de l'enfer. Même s'il savait que là où il se trouvait, il ne s'amusait pas du tout, Lucifer trouvait que le traitement qu'il subissait n'était pas assez cruel. Quand il voyait dans quel état il avait mis sa Chloé !

Arrivé au bas de l'immeuble, les ambulanciers l'accostèrent et positionnèrent le brancard pour qu'il puisse y poser Chloé. L'idée de la laisser après ce qu'elle venait d'endurer lui parut infaisable mais en posant son regard sur elle, il remarqua la pâleur inquiétante de son teint et se rappela la faiblesse de ses jambes quand ils avaient quitté l'appartement.

Doucement, il la posa dessus. Elle ne semblait pas vraiment avec lui, perdue dans ses pensées. « Et cela risque de se produire souvent dans les prochaines semaines » pensa-t-il. Cependant, quand un ambulancier s'approcha pour lui poser une perfusion intraveineuse, elle sursauta et paniqua en posant son regard sur le secouriste.

Non, ne me touchait pas, s'écria-t-elle.

Du moins c'est ce qu'il crut comprendre de ses coassements.

Madame, ne bougez pas, lui demanda le brancardier en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Chloé pour l'inciter à s'allonger.

Ecartez-vous ! ordonna-t-il à l'ambulancier.

Surpris par le ton qu'il avait employé, le soigneur recula et le laissa calmer Chloé.

Chutt... tu es en sécurité Chloé, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Ce ne sont que sont que les ambulanciers. Ils ne font que leur travail, ma chérie.

Non, pleura-t-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

Il faut que tu aies à l'hôpital, poursuivit-il toujours sur le même ton. Tu as besoin de soins.

Elle marmonna quelques choses contre sa poitrine mais n'en saisie pas le moindre mot.

De quoi ?

Reste... avec moi, le supplia-t-elle, accrochée à sa chemise.

Bien sûr mon amour. Je reste auprès de toi, mais laisse les secours s'occuper de toi s'il te plaît.

Elle finit enfin par acquiescer et laissa les ambulanciers lui administrer les premiers soins, sans lui lâcher la main un seul moment. Arrivés à l'hôpital on les installa dans une chambre et ils n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps avant l'arrivée du médecin.

Bonjour Détective Decker, je suis le docteur Miranda Smith, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de vous, la salua-t-elle. Monsieur ?

Morningstar, Lucifer Morningstar, répondit-il en lui serrant la main. Je suis le co-équipier et le compagnon de Chloé.

En temps normal il aurait adoré fleurter avec elle, histoire de rendre Chloé jalouse. Sa jolie détective étant une vraie tigresse quand une autre femme se trouvait dans les parages. Mais aujourd'hui, l'idée ne lui effleura même pas l'esprit.

Monsieur Morningstar, je vais vous demander de sortir le temps que j'examine madame Decker, s'il vous plaît.

Non, je lui ai promis de rester avec elle.

Monsieur Morningstar, reprit le docteur Smith, je comprends parfaitement votre inquiétude mais vous n'avez rien à craindre. J'ai été formée pour ce genre de drame. Je ne vous demande pas de quitter l'hôpital, juste la chambre et d'attendre dans le couloir que j'ai terminé.

Le discours du docteur était très professionnel et très compréhensif aussi. Mais il refusait de laisser Chloé seule à nouveau.

Ça va aller, lui dit Chloé en lui prenant la main.

Sa voix semblait légèrement moins rauque, mais cette lueur de peur dans son regard était toujours bien présente.

Tu es sûre ?

Après tout, si elle désirait qu'il sorte, il sortirait. Il ne lui imposerait jamais quoique ce soit, et encore moins maintenant après ce qu'il lui était arrivée.

Oui.

Très bien, je serais dans le couloir si tu as besoin de moi.

Elle acquiesça.

Je ferai le plus rapidement possible, monsieur.

Il posa son regard sur Chloé une dernière fois avant de fermer la porte, mais celle-ci ne le regardait pas et fixait le docteur en train de mettre ses gants. Il quitta donc la pièce le cœur lourd et s'installa dans l'un des sièges occupant le couloir. Le temps s'écoula lentement, toutes les deux minutes à peine, il loucha sur sa montre pour vérifier l'heure. Au bout de dix minutes, il se leva avança jusqu'à la porte et essaya d'écouter ce qu'elles se disaient. Mais aucun son ne filtra. Il refit demi-tour et retourna s'assoir. Cinq minutes plus tard, la porte était toujours close et sa flasque à whisky raide vide. Mais que pouvaient-elles se dire ? Chloé avait-elle des dommages internes ? Lui avait-il fait du mal en la portant dans ses bras ? Aurait-elle des séquelles psychologiques à vie ? Et si elle devenait stérile après ce drame ? Après tout, il n'avait jamais parlé d'enfant ensemble mais il savait que Chloé les adorait. Tant de questions lui tournaient dans la tête. Il allait devenir fou. Si seulement il était arrivé plus tôt ! Non, il aurait dû rester auprès d'elle au moment de l'accident. Ou mieux encore, il n'aurait jamais dû accepter cette mission. Si Caïn ne l'avait pas mise sur cette enquête, cela ne serait jamais arrivé ! Il aurait dû écouter Chloé qui ne sentait pas rassurer à l'idée de jouer les prostituée, et procéder différemment.

Monsieur Morningstar ? l'interpella le docteur alors qu'elle sortait de la chambre de Chloé.

Docteur ! dit-il en se relevant, comment va-t-elle ?

Elle va aussi bien que possible, je lui ai donné un soin pour sa gorge et je lui ai conseiller de prendre une douche. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le droit de vous donner davantage de détails, je suis tenue par le secret médical, mais vous pouvez la rejoindre s'il vous le voulait, dès qu'elle sera prête.

Pas le droit de lui donner davantage de détails ! Ce genre d'argument elle pouvait les garder pour les autres.

Oh voyons, je suis persuadé que vous désirez me le dire, affirma-t-il en utilisant son pouvoir. Je suis son partenaire et son compagnon après tout. Vous pouvez me le dire.

Je... ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas correct, répondit-elle envoutée par sa voix.

S'il vous plaît, je suis sûr que je pourrais tirer quelques ficelles pour vous obtenir une promotions ou un congé selon vos désirs.

Il y a une éternité que je n'ai pas pris de vacances, avoua le docteur Smith.

Aucun problème, je vous obtiendrais des vacances si vous me dîtes comment va Chloé.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, et soupira de défaite. Bingo !

D'accord, vous avez gagné, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête tout en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Votre compagne a subi un viol très violent. J'ai remarqué des lésions internes au niveau de la paroi vaginal et du colon quand j'ai fait le prélèvement de sperme. Elle a également subit une déchirure de l'anus et un froissement des muscles masséter. Les muscles de la mâchoire, précisa-t-elle. Elle a aussi était frappée à plusieurs reprises et fouettée, avec une ceinture m'a-t-elle dit. Et pour terminer, elle a des meurtrissures aux poignets et aux chevilles. Elle aura probablement des douleurs dans les épaules dans les prochains jours à cause de son immobilisation. Tenez, voici les médicaments dont elle aura besoin, conclu-t-elle en lui donnant une ordonnance. Elle pourra repartir dès que l'infirmière viendra vous déposer son autorisation de sortie.

Il avait envie de vomir. Ses tripes étaient complètement noués en entendant le médecin énumérer les sévices subit par Chloé. Comment avait-on pu lui faire subir de telles tortures ? Perdu dans ses pensées, Lucifer remarqua que le médecin lui tendait un paquet de mouchoir en papier.

Pour vos larmes, précisa-t-elle devant son incompréhension. Je sais que cela est extrêmement dur, mais vous devez rester fort pour elle. Elle va avoir besoin de votre force pour se relever, pas de votre douleur ni de votre tristesse. Alors ne lui montrait pas que vous avez pleuré.

Il prit les mouchoirs et l'ordonnance qu'elle avait toujours dans ses mains, avant de s'essuyer les yeux. A nouveau seul dans le couloir, il respira profondément pour se calmer. Il devait s'occuper de Chloé avant tout. Il s'occuperait de ses sentiments plus tard. Il entra dans la chambre et vit le lit défait et vide. Le bruit caractéristique d'une douche se faisait entendre dans la salle de bain privatif. Il s'installa donc dans le fauteuil auprès du lit et attendit que Chloé ressorte de la douche. Trente minutes plus tard, Chloé n'était toujours pas sortie de la salle de bain. L'infirmière avait eu le temps de passer lui déposer l'autorisation, et lui de zapper toutes les chaînes du canal sur la télévision. Mais que fait-elle ? se demanda-t-il. Inquiet, il se leva et toqua à la porte. Aucune réponse.

Chloé ? Ma chérie tout va bien ?

Toujours aucune réponse.

Chloé ?

Rien. Et si elle avait fait une bêtise ?

Chloé j'entre, la prévint-il.

Doucement il poussa la porte, s'attendant à tout moment à l'entendre lui demander de sortir. Mais rien ne vint. La pièce était recouverte de buée et dans la douche il vit Chloé pleurer et se frotter la peau à sang avec une brosse exfoliante pour le corps.

Chloé, dit-il en entrant dans la douche, arrête.

Il posa la main sur son bras, mais elle se dégagea de son toucher.

Non, non, pleura-t-elle.

Elle recula dans le fond de la douche et se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'au sol, en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

Ma chérie...

Non, non, allez-vous en, cria-t-elle en secouant la tête. Ne me touchez pas.

Chloé, murmura-t-il le cœur brisé.

Lucifer laisse-la. Sort d'ici, s'exclama Linda en entrant dans la pièce avec Maze.

Mais je...

Sort, viens avec moi, poursuivit Linda.

Il se releva et sortit de la douche, laissant Maze prendre sa place.

C'est fini Chloé, assura son démon en prenant Chloé dans ses bras.

En voyant Chloé accepter l'étreinte de Maze, Lucifer sentit son cœur se serrer. Pourquoi acceptait-elle l'étreinte de Maze et pas la sienne ?

Lucifer, l'appela encore une fois Linda. Viens.

Comme un robot il la suivit dans la chambre, puis dans le couloir où elle referma la porte derrière eux.

Lucifer, est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Les questions se bousculèrent dans son esprit.

Je... Que fais-tu ici ? Pourquoi ne veut-elle pas que je l'approche ?

Linda le conduisit jusqu'au siège où ils s'assirent ensemble.

Maze m'a appelé. Elle pensait que je pourrais peut-être aider Chloé avec ce qu'il vient de lui arriver.

C'est vrai, il aurait dû y penser lui-même.

Pour ce qui est de Chloé, il faut que tu saches que ce n'est pas apprès toi qu'elle en a.

Comment cela ? demanda-t-il perdu.

Chloé vient d'être violée, et tu es un homme. Elle ne s'est même pas rendu compte que c'était toi dans la salle de bain. Elle a juste vu un homme et a paniqué.

Mais elle ne m'a pas repousser quand on la retrouvé dans cet appartement.

Elle est en état de choc post-traumatique. Il faut lui laisser le temps de se calmer et de reconnaître son environnement, expliqua calmement Linda.

Ou alors elle me considère comme responsable de ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

Comment cela ?

Je ne l'ai pas retrouvé à temps, culpabilisa-t-il. Je n'ai pas pu la sauvé avant qu'elle...

Non voyons.

Je suis le diable après tout, ce serait logique.

Ne dit pas n'importe quoi. Chloé réagit comme toutes les victimes de viol. Elle se sent salie et faible. Elle veut se renfermer sur elle-même pour panser ses plaies et surtout pas qu'un homme l'approche pour le moment.

Il entendait très bien ce que lui disait Linda, mais il n'était pas aussi persuadé qu'elle du comportement de Chloé.

Laisse lui quelques heures ou même quelques jours, affirma Linda.

Combien de temps exactement ?

Je ne sais pas, cela dépendra de Chloé.

Il n'y a rien que je puisse faire pour l'aider à se sentir mieux ?

Je ne vois pas, non. Son agresseur étant mort, tu ne peux rien faire de plus.

Son agresseur est mort en effet, répliqua-t-il en réalisant un détail important. Et je sais très bien où il est.

Lucifer, je vois très bien où tu veux en venir, et je t'arrête tout de suite. Je n'assisterai pas une nouvelle fois à ta mort. C'est hors de question.

Non, Linda. Je n'ai pas besoin de mourir. J'ai mes ailes. Je peux aller en enfer, m'occuper personnellement de cette raclure et revenir m'occuper de Chloé ensuite. Elle sera avec toi et Maze pour veiller sur elle, et elle pourra faire le point sans que je n'envahisse son espace.

Oui, c'est une bonne idée, reconnu Linda.

Parfait ! J'y vais de ce pas. Veille bien sur elle, demanda-t-il en l'embrassant.

C'est promis.

Quittant Linda, il sut ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Direction l'Enfer...


	5. Chapter 5

En voyant Lucifer quitter l'hôpital avec cette espèce d'aura noire, personne n'aurait pu deviner la douleur qu'il cachait. Mais Linda le connaissait bien maintenant. Depuis deux ans qu'elle était sa psy, elle avait appris à lire ses émotions. Probablement mieux que lui-même. Mais la légère courbure de ses épaules, ses poings serrés au point d'en avoir les phalanges blanchies, l'étincelle dans son regard, tout cela s'étaient des signes qui ne la trompait pas. Le diable était malheureux. Terriblement malheureux. Un être horrible avait osé souiller la rédemption en personne du seigneur des Enfers, la source de lumière de celui même qui l'avait créée. William Nelson avait beau être mort, elle savait qu'une fois que Lucifer l'aurait rejoint en Enfer, il souffrirait bien plus qu'elle ne pourrait l'imaginer.

\- Venge notre Chloé, Lucifer, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Respirant un grand coup, elle retourna dans la chambre de Chloé. Maze était ressortie de la salle de bain et s'était installée dans le siège près du lit. Les pieds en appui sur le rebord du matelas et un pot de Jelly dans la main, elle regardait une chaîne télé où passait les derniers clips musicaux à la mode.

\- Hum... Ce truc est vraiment dégueulasse, lança Maze en lui montrant la Jelly verte fluo.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi la manges-tu ? demanda-t-elle, s'attendant à une réponse digne de Maze.

\- Ça me rappelle la maison, répondit la démone en haussant une épaule. Les gens les plus gastronome sont torturés en mangeant de la nourriture infame. Même pour moi, certains produits sont intolérables.

Une réponse digne de Maze, elle ne s'était pas trompée.

\- Comment va Chloé ? demanda-t-elle, plus sérieusement.

L'air « j'en foutisme » de Mazikeen s'effaça et laissa place à une parfaite symbiose de tristesse, d'inquiétude et de haine pur.

\- Elle est sortie de la douche, l'informa-t-elle en reposant la Jelly sur le plateau alimentaire apporté pour Chloé. Je lui ai laissé un peu d'intimité le temps qu'elle s'habille et se ressaisir un peu.

Très bonne initiative de la part de Maze. Chloé venait d'être privée de son intimité avec ce viol alors lui en redonner était ce qu'il lui fallait.

\- Où est Lucifer ? demanda Maze.

\- Il a décidé d'aller en Enfer et torturer personnellement Will... enfin ce type, répondit-elle, n'osant prononcer le nom du violeur de Chloé dans cette chambre.

\- Il a fait quoi ! s'écria Maze en se relevant immédiatement de son fauteuil. Il n'a pas le droit d'y aller sans moi, gronda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Comment ose-t-il ! Je suis la plus grande tortionnaire des Enfers, c'est à moi de le torturer.

\- Maze, Maze, Maze, je t'en prie arrête ! Calme-toi ! s'opposa-t-elle en essayant de retenir la démone. S'il te plaît, écoute moi.

Elle posa la main sur la porte, priant le père de Lucifer au passage, de l'aider à convaincre Maze. Sa prière dût être entendu car la démone s'arrêta dans son élan et la fixa. Ok, elle connaissait ce regard qui signifiait « t'as deux minutes, pas une de plus ».

\- Lucifer ne t'as pas emmenée car il veut une personne de confiance et puissante pour veiller sur Chloé...

\- Amenadiel fera très bien le taf, l'interrompa Maze.

\- Amenadiel est un homme, Maze, expliqua-t-elle calmement.

\- Un ange tu veux dire.

\- Oui, mais... ce que je veux dire c'est que Chloé doit se reposer. Elle est en état de choc post-traumatique et vient d'être violée. As-tu vu sa réaction quand Lucifer s'est approché d'elle. À ton avis, comment réagira-t-elle en voyant Amenadiel toujours derrière elle ?

Maze acquiesça doucement.

\- Mouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire. En Enfers, les âmes se recroquevillent dès qu'ils voient un démon.

\- Là, c'est exactement pareil, confirma Linda. Sauf que les démons sont les hommes.

Maze relâcha la poignée de la porte et retourna s'installer dans son fauteuil. Elle reprit sa petite cuillère avec le pot à moitié entamé de Jelly et resta silencieuse quelques minutes.

\- Je comprends le résonnement de Lucifer, affirma enfin Maze en reposant le pot vide et la cuillère sur le plateau. Il n'empêche qu'il aurait pu me le dire lui-même avant de repartir en enfer.

\- Lucifer est reparti en enfer ?

Une fois revêtue d'un jean et d'une chemise, Chloé se sentit un peu mieux. Moins vulnérable du moins. Maze avait raison. Elle devait se relever, ne pas laisser ce monstre gagner en restant brisée. Elle prit la brosse à cheveux posée près du lavabo et commença à démêler sa chevelure. Le rituel des mouvements l'aida à se calmer encore un peu. Elle devait faire une étape après l'autre. Se relever comme lui avait dit Maze ne voulait pas dire se relever dans la douche. Elle l'avait très bien compris. Mais pour se relever il lui faudrait du temps. Du temps et de la patience avec elle-même.

Son corps lui faisait vraiment mal, surtout sa mâchoire et son bas ventre. Le baume que lui avait appliquait le docteur Smith avait calmé la sensation de brûlure où ce salopard l'avait fouettée. Mais cela ne durera pas une éternité non plus. Elle ne devait pas oublier de passer à la pharmacie et récupérer les médicaments qu'elle lui avait prescrit aussi. Durant son entretient avec le médecin, celle-ci avait été extrêmement compréhensible, ses gestes avaient été si doux qu'elle ne l'avait pratiquement pas sentie lui faire le prélèvement de sperme. Elle ne lui avait pas posé plus de questions que nécessaire et Chloé lui en était reconnaissante. Mais quand elle était sortie rejoindre Lucifer, la solitude l'avait étouffée. Prendre une douche, comme lui avait conseillé le docteur, était devenu une fixation. Sous l'eau, les fantômes des dernières heures étaient revenus la hanter. Elle avait ressenti les mains qui l'avait attachée, les coups qui l'avait meurtrie, les invasions dans son corps. La sensation de souillure sur elle et en elle lui avait étreint la poitrine. Se nettoyer était devenu impératif. Mais quand des mains s'étaient posées sur elle et qu'elle avait entendu « ma chérie » la panique l'avait gagnée. La peur était revenue, la terreur lui avait pris le peu de force qu'elle avait et elle n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que se recroqueviller sur elle-même.

Maze avait réussi à la ramener de son cauchemar et lui avait appris que c'était Lucifer qui l'avait rejointe dans la douche, inquiet de ne pas la voir revenir. Elle lui devait des excuses. Tel qu'elle le connaissait, il devait se sentir rejeté et probablement culpabilisait-il sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait demandé au docteur Smith de ne rien dire de ses sévices à Lucifer, mais elle savait que si son diable de petit-ami avait décidé de savoir, il saurait. Peut-être pas par le médecin, mais en demandant une reconnaissance de dette à une de ses connaissances pour avoir accès à son dossier, c'était très probable.

« Il faut que je lui parle impérativement. » pensa-t-elle.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il apprenne ce qu'il lui était arrivée. Du moins pas tout de suite. Elle ne voulait de sa pitié ou de sa culpabilité. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la regarde encore comme il l'avait fait dans cet appartement. Même si elle savait qu'il souffrait aussi, elle avait besoin de temps pour en parler avec lui.

Reposant la brosse à sa place, elle s'attacha les cheveux en queue de cheval et ouvrit la porte. Retrouver Lucifer ne devrait pas être trop dur.

Linda était debout à côté du lit, les bras croisés, et Maze dans le fauteuil où Lucifer s'était installé précédemment quand ils attendaient le médecin.

\- Je comprends le résonnement de Lucifer, affirmait Maze en reposant un pot vide et une cuillère sur le plateau. Il n'empêche qu'il aurait pu me le dire lui-même avant de repartir en Enfer.

Repartir en Enfer ? Oh mon Dieu ! Lucifer n'avait pas...

\- Lucifer est reparti en Enfer ? demanda-t-elle, attirant l'attention des deux femmes vers elle.

Maze se releva en la voyant et Linda la pris dans ses bras, tout en la conduisant dans le siège que venait de quitter la démone. Pourquoi Lucifer était-il reparti ? Etait-ce à cause de son rejet dans la douche ? De la peur qu'elle avait eu ?

\- Chloé, murmura Linda en essuyant ses larmes qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué. Tout va bien ma belle.

\- Pourquoi Lucifer était-il parti ? interrogea-t-elle en prenant les mouchoir des mains de la psy du diable.

\- Quand tu as paniqué tout à l'heure, Lucifer n'a pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé, expliqua Linda.

Elle avait donc raison, c'était bien à cause d'elle que Lucifer était parti. Il avait dû se sentir rejeté et dieu ! elle savait à quel point ce sentiment était toxique pour lui.

\- Il voulait t'aider mais ne savait pas comment faire, poursuivit Linda. Il a donc décidé d'aller en Enfer et d'aller punir en personne... l'homme qui t'a fait du mal.

Il était parti pour s'occuper de l'âme de William Nelson ? Pour elle ?

\- Oui, confirma Linda.

Super ! Voilà qu'elle réfléchissait à voix haute maintenant.

\- Tel que je connais Lucifer, il va le conduise dans le Tartare, lui appris Maze.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- La fosse la plus noire des Enfers, répondit la démone en haussant une épaule. C'est là où se trouve des êtres comme Hitler, Néron, Gengis Khan, Attila et j'en passe. Ce type va vraiment regretter ce qu'il t'a fait, conclu Maze en jubilant à moitié en imaginant les sévisses qu'allait subir William.

Un frisson la parcouru des pieds à la tête en entendant Maze lui donner des détails. Les hommes qu'elle venait de citer étaient les pires tyrans de tous les temps. Les punitions réalisées là-bas devaient être d'une cruauté au moins égale à la leur. Ce détail la rassura autant qu'il l'effraya. Surtout si c'était Lucifer qui s'occupait d'appliquer la punition. Il n'aurait aucun scrupule et serait capable de pousser l'âme de son bourreau à l'autodestruction. Cela était-il au moins possible ?

\- Une âme peut-elle disparaître ? demanda-t-elle à Maze.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit cette dernière. Au bout d'un certain temps, elles deviennent des ombres mais elles sont toujours vivante entre guillemets.

Chloé comprendrait ce que disait Maze.

\- Lucifer pourrait le pousser à devenir une ombre ?

\- Ce n'est comme cela que ça marche. Il faut environ un millénaire pour qu'une âme perde son essence viable. Une fois qu'elle la perdue, on pourrait la comparer à un fantôme. C'est un processus naturel. Les tortures imposés en punition de leurs crimes n'ont rien à voir là-dedans.

Elle acquiesça doucement.

\- As-tu faim ? lui demanda Linda, changeant ainsi de sujet de conversation.

Sur le plateau on trouvait des carottes rappées, du riz avec de la volaille, un petit pain et le pot de Jelly vide que Maze avait mangé.

\- Hum...

La nourriture devant elle ne lui semblait vraiment pas très ragoutante. Elle aurait préféré un plat italien fait par son cuisinier préféré, à savoir Lucifer. Mais ce serait impossible ce soir. Dailleurs combien de temps comptait-il rester en Enfer.

\- Linda ?

\- Oui.

\- Lucifer t'a-t-il dit combien de temps il comptait rester en Enfer ?

\- Non, il n'a rien dit, répondit Linda.

Un frappement discret résonna dans la chambre au même moment. Une lame des enfers dans la main, Maze alla ouvrir la porte. Dans l'encadrement se dessina l'impressionnante silhouette d'Amenadiel. Un malaise la saisie sans en comprendre la raison.

Linda dût le deviner car elle se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Je me suis occupé des frais médicaux, leur appris le frère de Lucifer. La voiture est juste à l'entrée, alors si vous êtes prêtes, on peut y aller.

Maze et Linda la regardèrent et attendirent sa décision. Etait-elle prête à rentrer chez elle ? A reprendre le cours de sa vie ? A redevenir un flic ? Une mère pour Trixie ? Trixie ! son bébé, elle avait complètement oublié !

\- Où est Trixie ? La baby-sitter devait partir pour 7h, paniqua-t-elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, répondit Maze, Dan la récupérée et emmenée chez lui. On s'est dit que tu voudrais un peu de calme pour le moment.

Ouf ! Heureusement, ils avaient su quoi faire et le fait de ne pas avoir Trixie auprès d'elle pour le moment la rassurait aussi. Elle n'aurait à mentir à sa fille en lui faisant croire que tout aller bien.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, rentrons, dit-elle en se relevant.

Ils quittèrent ensemble établissement médical et Linda alla à la pharmacie prendre les médicaments de Chloé. Dans la voiture, personne ne parla. Ce qui l'arrangea bien. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler. Elle aurait aimé que Lucifer soit auprès d'elle et l'enveloppe dans ses ailes comme il avait fait quand il l'avait retrouvée. C'était le seul moment où elle s'était sentie en sécurité depuis que toute cette merde lui était tombée dessus.

La circulation était ralentit par les nombreux bouchons, en ce tout début de journée, aux heures de pointe. Il leur faudrait bien trois quart d'heure à ce rythme-là pour rentrer chez elle. Elle trembla. Elle n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez elle. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était son diable, lui seul pouvait retenir ses démons.

\- Amenadiel, appela-t-elle.

\- Oui, répondit l'ange au volant.

\- Amène-moi plutôt chez Lucifer.

\- D'accord, comme tu voudras, acquiesça-t-il en changeant de direction.

Elle posa sa tête en appui sur la fenêtre et regarda le paysage défiler devant ses yeux. Doucement, le trajet en voiture la berça et elle tomba dans un sommeil lourd, sans rêve ni cauchemar...


	6. Chapter 6

Home sweet home ! C'est son père qui devait être content. Jamais il n'aurait cru un jour revenir ici pour torturer une âme en particulier. Mais c'était pourtant bien le cas. Retrouver William Nelson ne serait pas trop compliqué par contre il lui fallait une cellule dans le Tartare. N'ayant pas eu le temps de le marquer avant son suicide, l'ordure n'était que dans une simple cellule, probablement torturé par ses victimes ou en revivant sa mort.

Il allait lui falloir de l'aide. Admirant le palais de marbre noir et d'onyx, qui fut pendant bien des années sa maison, il passa mentalement ses troupes en revu. Maze aurait été parfaite pour faire ce qu'il voulait, mais laisser Chloé seule était hors de question après ce qu'elle venait d'endurer. Et elle était la seule en qui il avait suffisamment confiance pour la protéger en son absence. Alors à qui d'autre pouvait-il demander ? Bael ? Halphas ? Chax ? Non, il lui fallait des démons plus dur plus... Oh ! il savait à qui faire appel...

Dans le palais, rien avait changé, la grand-salle où les âmes étaient amené à leur arrivée, était toujours habillée de son immense lustre lugubre qui ressemblait à un arbre brûlé, du grand tapis noir aux arabesques grises cendrées et du trône taillé dans un immense bloc d'onyx.

\- Mon seigneur ? entendit-il dans son dos. C'est bien vous ?

\- Stolas... salua-t-il. Cela faisait longtemps.

\- En effet, mon roi, se courba le démon. J'ai parfaitement géré votre maison en votre absence, comme vous me l'aviez ordonné.

 _Sa maison_. Cela l'écœura d'imaginer l'enfer comme sa maison. Sa maison aujourd'hui ne ressemblait pas à ce gouffre sans lumière, où la cendre tombait continuellement. Elle était sur Terre. Meurtrie et blessée au plus profond de sa chair.

\- Je vois cela en effet, mais je ne suis pas que de passage. Amène-moi Sitri et Malpha, j'ai besoin de leurs compétences.

\- Bien sûr seigneur, affirma Stolas en s'inclinant.

\- J'aurai besoin aussi du registre des suicides des dernières 12h. Catégorie Etats-Unis, Californie, Los-Angeles.

\- Euh... d'accord. Comme vous voudrez.

De nouveau seul dans la grand-salle, la colère qui le submergeait laissa place à la douleur. Voir Chloé sursauter et se recroqueviller en le voyant l'avait détruit. Il savait que Linda avait raison. Que ce n'était pas lui qu'elle fuyait mais ses souvenirs douloureux, sauf que cela n'empêchait pas son cœur de saigner. Comment allait-il pouvoir la ramener auprès de lui sans qu'elle ne le craigne ? Rien que le fait de poser la main sur son épaule l'avait terrifiée.

Se dirigeant vers son trône, il caressa la froideur de l'onyx sous ses doigts. Que penserait-elle de cet endroit ? se demanda-t-il. Le trouverait-elle trop dur ? trop froid ? Qu'importe... jamais son ange blond ne mettrait les pieds ici de toute façon, alors pourquoi se poser des questions aussi stupides. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil royal et ressentit immédiatement le poids de sa couronne. Il n'avait jamais voulu commander qui que ce soit. Il prônait le libre arbitre, pas la dictature ou la tyrannie comme son père. Et pourtant il avait dû faire ce qu'il détestait le plus au monde, imposer des volontés aux autres. Revenir ici n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée finalement. Ses propres démons venaient le hanter de nouveau comme par le passé.

\- Mon seigneur ! s'exclama Stolas, le faisant sortir de sa mélancolie. Voici le registre que vous avez demandé, dit-il en posant le livre sur le guéridon près de son trône. Les seigneurs Malpha et Sitri sont prévenus de votre convocation et ne devraient plus tarder à arriver.

\- Parfait, affirma-t-il en ouvrant l'ouvrage à la page qu'il l'intéressait. Alors voyons voir Nash, Naylor, Neal, Nell, ah voilà Nelson. Nelson William, né à San Francisco, blablabla, assassina douze femmes blablabla, ah ici ! Incarcéré dans la cellule S38WN12072017LA.

Super ! Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à aller le chercher.

\- Seigneur, le saluèrent Malpha et Sitri en entrant dans la salle.

\- Ah ! Pile à l'heure ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Vous nous avez fait demander ? demanda Malpha.

\- J'ai besoin que vous m'ouvriez une cellule du Tartare, ordonna-t-il.

\- Bien sûr, acquiesça Sitri. Qui désirez-vous torturer ?

\- Un homme qui n'y est pas encore entré. Un certain William Nelson.

\- Nelson... murmura Malpha en regardant Sitri, l'homme qui s'en est pris à votre animal de compa..., je veux dire, à votre reine, reprit-il en le voyant froncer les sourcils.

Les nouvelles circulaient toujours aussi vite en Enfer à ce qu'il voyait. Mais lui présent, aucun démon ne manquerait de respect envers Chloé. Et il semblerait que les deux démons devant lui aient parfaitement saisi le message.

\- En effet, il a osé profaner ce qui est mien.

\- Très bien mon seigneur, nous allons procéder au changement.

\- Non ! Je vous accompagne, affirma-t-il en sortant de la salle, les deux nobles des enfers sur les talons.

Face à la cellule de Nelson, Lucifer rongeait son frein comme il le pouvait. Savoir qu'une simple porte l'empêchait d'empaler cette raclure pour le mal qu'il avait commis à Chloé était une véritable torture en soi. Son humeur transparaissait d'ailleurs si bien, que Sitri s'était proposé pour aller le chercher à sa place.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il entendit la voix de crécelle de cette pourriture remerciant Sitri de l'avoir « sorti de cet enfer ». Si seulement il savait où il allait aller désormais, il ne remercierait probablement pas l'un des princes les plus populaires des Enfers.

En voyant la silhouette imposant de Malpha, il s'arrêta immédiatement de parler. Malpha était l'un des grands présidents des Enfers qui jugeait des peines à appliquer aux coupables avec d'autres présidents. Les juges des Enfers pour faire plus simple.

Nelson devait probablement penser qu'il avait mérité un traitement de faveur, mais déchanta bien vite en le voyant sortir de l'ombre.

\- Vous ! s'exclama-t-il en butant contre Sitri dans son dos. Vous êtes ce type avec les ailes et le visage...

Le voir en face à lui, avec une apparence semblant tellement vivante enragea Lucifer. Cette maudite raclure ne semblait pas plus effrayé que cela par son séjour dans sa cellule, mais ça aller très vite changer.

\- On y va, lança-t-il aux deux démons sans prendre la peine de s'abaisser à lui répondre.

A pieds, il traversèrent les divers boyaux que formait le labyrinthe des Enfers.

La cendre se faisait de plus en plus épaisse dans l'air à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient du Tartare. Le sol s'écaillait davantage et laissait passer de la lave en fusion, éclairant cette partie du pandémonium. Un comble à ses yeux que la seul partie des enfers éclairé soit celle où se trouvait les pires êtres ayant vécu.

Ils franchirent le portail gardé par cerbère, le légendaire chien à trois têtes. C'était bien l'une des rares choses que les humains déblatéraient sur l'enfer de vrai. L'animal releva une tête en les voyant passer mais ne s'occupa pas d'eux et retourna manger son plat : Néron.

\- Est-ce que c'est une personne ? demanda William en voyant Néron hurler de douleur devant ses yeux.

\- Non, c'est une âme, répondit Malpha. Tu as l'immense honneur de voir Néron, empereur tyrannique de l'air Romaine.

\- Attendez ! Vous êtes donc en train de me dire que je suis réellement mort ! s'exclama William.

L'abrutit ! Il ne l'avait pas encore compris !

\- A ton avis ? grogna Sitri, en continuant de le pousser.

\- Oh mon Dieu !

\- Tu peux prier l'ancêtre autant que tu voudras, personne ne viendra te chercher ici, gronda-t-il en arrivant dans la cellule qu'avait fait préparer Malpha.

Les échos des hurlements des autres habitants de cet partie des Enfers résonnaient en continuité. Cela permettait d'avoir les âmes constamment effrayées et stressées.

\- Sitri ! Pose-le ici, dit en indiquant une chaise recouverte de clous.

Bon maintenant qu'il le tenait comment allait-il s'y prendre pour le torturer comme il faut.

\- Non ! Pitié, non ! Ah ! pleurnicha William en se retrouvant sur le siège. Pitié je vous en prie, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez, mais je vous en supplies, épargnez-moi.

\- La ferme ! exigea Malpha, sa voix ressemblant plus à un grondement animal qu'humain.

Habituellement, les sévices du Tartares reprenaient toutes celles que l'âme avait infligé et les multipliaient par mille sur l'échelle de la douleur. Mais serait-ce suffisant pour lui ?

\- Bon commençons, rétorqua Sitri en se métamorphosant sous la forme de Chloé.

\- Non ! s'écria-t-il, surprenant les démons et William. Enlève cette illusion !

Voir le visage de Chloé ici le bloquerait dans sa punition et surtout l'empêcherait de maintenir son masque d'impassibilité.

Sitri reprit son apparence normal et le regard étrangement. Son comportement n'avait rien d'habituel il le savait, mais il s'agissait de sa détective, pas de n'importe qui. Il devait faire de cette sanction un exemple pour tous.

\- Nous allons nous la jouer à l'ancienne, dit-il. Malpha va me chercher les outils de l'inquisition.

\- De l'inquisition ? répéta Malpha.

\- Remets-tu en doute mon ordre ? demanda-t-il en révélant son visage.

\- Ah ! hurla William en le voyant à nouveau sous sa forme démoniaque. Oh seigneur, pitié...

\- Non, mon seigneur, affirma Malpha en s'inclinant. Je ne me permettrai pas un tel affront. Je voulais dire, de quelle inquisition, seigneur ? Espagnole ? Portugaise ? Française ?

\- Toutes, puis s'adressant à William, tu vois mon cher, il s'avère que vous les humains avaient une imagination débordante d'ingéniosité quand il s'agit de torturer les gens. Le siècle de l'inquisition fut l'un des plus cruels de tous les temps.

\- Non, pitié... Je vous en supplie. Laissez-moi une chance de me racheter.

\- Une chance ! s'écria-t-il. Une chance ! Alors que tu as osé violer et tuer douze jeunes femmes.

\- Ce n'étaient que des putes ! Elles ne manqueront à personne.

\- Ce n'étaient que... il inspira un grand coup pour se calmer.

Péter les plombs tout de suite ne lui donnerait rien. Il appela Sitri, resté un peu retrait depuis sa transformation en Chloé.

\- Lucifer.

\- Utilise le pieu là-bas, dit-il en indiquant un coin de la cellule, et empale-le avec. Il me casse les oreilles et ça nous permettra d'installer le matériel dans le calme.

\- Non... Non ! cria William.

Sans un regard pour l'âme en larmes, Sitri installa le pal près de la chaise avant de le relever de force, de le surélever et de le lâcher sur le pieu aiguisé.

L'âme de William temporairement morte, Lucifer aida Malpha et Sitri à sortir tous les instruments de torture.

\- Et _l'âne espagnol_ ? demanda Sitri en montrant l'objet en question.

\- Non, plus tard, répondit Lucifer. Vous pourrez vous amusez avec ce que vous voudrez une fois que je serai reparti mais pour le moment, je veux que cela dur.

\- J'ai trouvé ! s'exclama Malpha. Que dites-vous de _la poire d'angoisse_?

\- Ah ça oui !

\- Oh... marmonna William en se réveillant.

\- Ah ! ça y est ! Il est retour parmi nous !

Il allait enfin pouvoir venger Chloé pour ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda William en tâtant son sternum. Comment c'est possible ?

\- Attache-le sur la table d'écartèlement, ordonna-t-il à Malpha sans prendre la peine de répondre.

\- Non ! Non ! Lâchez moi, vous n'avez pas le droit.

Sans prendre de pincette, Malpha gifla William envoyant celui-ci voler à terre. Etourdit, il se laissa installer sur la table sans protester.

\- Bien, nous allons commencer.

\- Me torturer sur ce pieu ne vous a pas suffi ? gémit William.

\- L'empalement c'était pour les douze femmes qui tu as tué. Ce qui t'attends maintenant, c'est pour ce que tu as fait Chloé, gronda-t-il.

William ne répliqua rien, et avala sa salive en surveillant le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

\- Avant de venir jusqu'ici, j'ai eu l'occasion de discuter avec le médecin qui s'est occupé de Chloé après qu'on l'ait libérée. Elle a été très généreuse et m'a transmis tous les sévices que tu lui as fait subir, et par conséquent, tous ce qui t'attends maintenant.

Il serra le chevalet au maximum, sans pour autant arracher les membres de William, le plus lentement possible, histoire de faire durer la souffrance.

\- Ah ! hurla ce dernier en larme à nouveau.

\- Sitri fais-moi disparaître ces vêtements.

Il se dirigea sur la table où les divers instruments avaient été posé et prit le premier de la liste : la torche.

\- Tu as osé la toucher, et pour ça tu es puni, dit-il en approchant la flamme des mains immobilisées.

\- Ah !

Une odeur de chair brûlée lui agressa les narines.

\- Non ! hurla Will.

\- Sitri ! Passe-moi la cisaille crocodile.

Une cisaille dont la pince était une tête de crocodile gravée avec de très petites dents aiguisées.

\- Je te remercie.

Il lui passa la torche et prit la cisaille.

\- Après, si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut, tu l'as violé. Alors cette pince que tu vois là sert à arracher toutes sortes d'appendices. Je n'ai pas besoin de te faire de dessin pour savoir lequel je vais t'arracher.

\- Pitié... je vous prie...

\- As-tu eu la moindre pitié pour Chloé ? Hum ? Non... Bien sûr que non. Alors ne compte pas sur moi pour avoir la moindre pitié pour toi, dit-il en appliquant la cisaille sur le sexe de William.

Les petites dents pointue de l'instruments entrèrent facilement dans la chair fine.

\- Ah !

Le cri de douleur fut une douce mélodie aux oreilles de Lucifer. Son démon intérieur réveillé, s'en nourrissait comme un affamé. Ce qui était étonnant car son côté démoniaque aussi criait vengeance pour Chloé, alors qu'il avait toujours craint que ses ténèbres ne la blesse. Il fallait croire que même elles avaient succombé à l'aura de lumière de son ange.

Bloquant toute humanité en lui, il tira d'un coup sec et arracha ce maudit muscle qui avait violé sa reine. Le sang coula partout sur le corps de William, la table et son costume. Du moins c'est ce que l'illusion laissait croire. Etant mort, l'ordure ne pouvait pas saigner pour de vrai, tout comme il ne pouvait être blessé réellement. Tout cela n'était qu'illusion. La seule chose de réelle, était la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Relevant les yeux, pour voir le degré de souffrance dans le regard de sa victime, il fut déçu en voyant que celui-ci était « mort » sous la douleur.

\- Quoi déjà ! s'exclama-t-il. Réveille-le, ordonna-t-il à Malpha.

Le temps pour lui de reposer les cisailles et de prendre la _poire d'angoisse_.

\- Hum... pleurnicha William en revenant à lui.

\- Parfait ! Nous allons pouvoir continuer. Alors on a dit que tu l'as touché, puis violé mais tu l'as aussi sodomisé donc...

Il claqua des doigts et indiqua la table. Malpha et Sitri la redressèrent et il put avoir accès au cul de Will.

\- Tu vois cet outil en forme de poire est incroyable. On le glisse dans l'orifice voulut et à l'aide de cette petite vis, sur le dessus, on tourne et la poire s'ouvre et s'élargie, perforant l'anus, la bouche ou le vagin selon l'endroit où on l'a met. Oh mais ça me fais penser ! Tu lui as imposé la fellation aussi ?

William ne répondit pas, préférant gémir sur son sexe arraché.

\- Oui. Sitri, prends-en une autre et mets la dans l'anus pendant que je lui exploserai la mâchoire.

\- Non... gémit William sans plus la moindre force dans la voix.

Malpha lui tendit une deuxième poires, et à son ordre, les poires entrèrent dans le corps. La bouche envahie, il ne pu que gémir de douleur. Doucement, les ailes formant la poires s'écartèrent, tendirent les parois jusqu'à les déchirer.

\- Hmmm... cria Will les yeux écarquillés de douleur.

La poire traversa son palais, ses joues et lui brisa la mâchoire inférieur, tandis que l'autre perfora la vessie, transperça la prostate et déchira l'anus.

\- Beurk... lâcha-t-il en jetant la poire au sol, dans une mare de sang. Bien, il nous reste encore les coups à faire.

Il regarda l'âme devant lui. Encore inconscient.

\- Malpha, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il, détache-le et place-le sur la roue.

Avec l'aide de Sitri, le démon le détacha et le positionna sur la roue. Le supplice de la roue était très simple. Exposer le corps dessus, puis la faire tourner la roue et frapper le supplicié à volonté. Et avec ses jambes et ses bras à moitié déboités, la douleur serrait encore plus intense.

\- Réveille-le et bloque la régénération.

Car quand une âme « mourrait » elle revenait à elle sans les blessures précédemment infligées, mais pour une fois, Lucifer innovait pour le plus grands plaisir des deux démons à ses côtés.

Complètement amorphe, Will revint à lui, la souffrance transpirant par tous les pores de sa peau.

\- Tourne la roue, ordonna-t-il à Sitri.

Sans attendre, il mit la roule en branle et à l'aide d'une simple barre de fer, le frappa à plusieurs endroits : le torse, les jambes, les bras, la tête... Rien ne lui fut épargné.

\- Ça suffit ! ordonna-t-il. L'heure tourne, je suis ici beaucoup trop longtemps alors il est temps de terminer.

Pour une fois Will ne s'était pas réfugié dans « la mort » et était toujours conscient. Un progrès !

\- Quand je suis arrivé dans la chambre, tu étais sur le point de lui briser la main avec un marteau, n'est-ce pas ?

Il tendit la main pour qu'on lui passe une masse.

\- Tu vas donc subir la même chose, annonça-t-il en abattant puissamment la masse sur les mains attachées, de William.

Elles furent écrasées par l'impact et l'ordure ne tint plus, « mourant » à nouveau.

\- Bien, j'en ai fini avec lui, dit-il en se frottant les mains. Mais je compte sur vous pour vous montrer imaginatif. Faites ce que vous voulez, plus il souffre et mieux c'est.

Un sourire de prédateur se dessina sur le visage des deux démons à cette annonce.

\- Nous pouvons vraiment jouer avec lui comme nous le voulons ? osa demander Sitri.

Il n'y avait bien qu'un démon pour considérer la torture comme un jeu.

\- Oui, carte blanche, confirma-t-il.

\- Merci seigneur. Il sera fait selon vos désirs, le remercia Malpha.

\- Parfait.

Il se retira de la cellule et étendit ses ailes. Si ses calculs étaient bon, cela devait faire deux jours maintenant qu'il s'était absenté de la Terre. Il était donc temps pour lui de rentrer et de s'occuper de Chloé, en espérant qu'elle l'accepte auprès d'elle, ce qui n'était pas sûr du tout.


	7. Chapter 7

_Le penthouse de Lucifer était noir. Aucune lumière n'était allumée, pas même le bar remplit des whiskys les plus précieux. La faible lueur argentée de la lune, illuminait le balcon et une partie du canapé, mais à part cela, rien n'était visible. Le silence régnait en maître et les ombres dansaient, profitant de l'absence du soleil. L'air sentait bon les épices, le tabac et le malt ainsi qu'une légère touche d'aftershave aux bois de santal. Preuve que ce lieu était habité._

 _Doucement, de peur de briser cette paix fragile, Chloé entra dans l'appartement. Sans allumer la lumière, se fiant à son instinct et à sa connaissance des lieux, elle se dirigea dans la pièce. Le bois d'ébène du piano brilla légèrement à son mouvement et elle caressa, presque tendrement, l'instrument. Ses doigts se posèrent sur les touches noires et ivoires en imaginant les mains d'un homme les presser à sa place. Un homme doux, fort, loyal et incroyablement charmant. Une chevelure aux reflets de nuit, domptée au gel et frisotante à l'humidité. Un regard chaud, charbonneux, infernal, d'une profondeur insondable. Une bouche fine, aux sourires taquins et sensuels._

 _Un doux baiser, aussi léger qu'une aile de papillon se posa sur son épaule._

 _\- Pardonne-moi, murmura une voix aux doux accents britanniques. Je suis en retard._

 _Un sourire orna ses lèvres et elle se retourna pour faire face à son roi._

 _Un costume noir et une chemise blanche, probablement en soie, étaient tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour le rendre incroyablement sexy. Ce n'était pas juste. Il était déjà l'incarnation vivante du péché et de la tentation. Pourquoi lui rajouter la beauté en plus ?_

 _\- A peine, répondit-elle sur le même ton. Je viens tout juste d'arriver._

 _Il frôla son nez contre le sien et doucement, posa ses lèvres sur elle. Elle fondit à son contact et laissa sa bouche la dominer. Tout d'abord chaste, le baiser devint lentement plus gourmand, plus intense. La langue de Lucifer vint frôler sa lèvre, comme une demande muette pour l'inviter à entrer. Sans hésitation, elle le laissa s'introduire et entama un ballet que seuls les amants connaissent et pratiquent. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, qu'il palpa, descendant au fur et à mesure sur la rondeur de ses fesses._

 _Il avança d'un pas, elle en recula d'un. Il avança d'un autre pas et elle se retrouva bloquée par le piano dans son dos._

 _\- Humph... gémit-elle en levant ses bras pour les passer autour de son cou._

 _Un ricanement s'échappa des lèvres de Lucifer en entendant son gémissement. Il contrôlait la situation, il le savait et adorait cela. Elle aussi d'ailleurs, mais pour rien au monde elle ne lui avouerait. Il était bien assez fier comme cela, pas la peine de flatter davantage son égo déjà surdimensionné._

 _Les mains plaquées sur ses fesses, il la souleva et la posa sur l'instrument de musique qui émit une plainte aux notes dissonantes. Sa bouche glissa de ses lèvres pour se poser sur sa joue, sa mâchoire, son cou. Il remonta tranquillement, et effleura son oreille de sa langue. Taquine, elle en suivit les contours avant de la mordiller._

 _\- Lucifer, soupira-t-elle._

 _\- Mmmh... ma douce détective, susurra Lucifer en déposant une rivière de baiser le long de son cou jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine._

 _Ses mains, précédemment posées sur ses fesses, virent se positionner à l'avant de sa chemise. Il ouvrit un premier bouton puis un second jusqu'à dégager l'accès à son soutien-gorge._

 _\- Mmmh... en rouge, approuva Lucifer en découvrant sa lingerie. J'aime..._

 _Glissant les bonnets sous ses seins, il se lécha les lèvres avant d'en prendre un dans sa bouche._

 _\- Oh oui... haleta-t-elle en remontant ses mains dans ses cheveux._

 _La bouche de Lucifer était aussi brûlante qu'une flamme tandis que l'air ambiant lui semblait glacial. Ses dents, qui la mordillait, étaient pointues limite tranchantes sur la tendresse de sa chair. Les petits bruits de succions qui accompagnaient le traitement, s'harmonisaient à la perfection avec ses propres gémissements de plaisir. Son autre sein, quant à lui, n'était pas oublié. Il le palpait tendrement avant du lui pincer le téton un peu fort et de le caresser pour apaiser la morsure de la douleur._

 _Son sexe, dur et palpitant sous son pantalon, se frottait contre sa jambe nue. Elle n'était vêtue que d'une chemise et de ses sous-vêtements remarqua-t-elle. Elle était pourtant persuadée d'avoir un pantalon tout à l'heure ?_

 _\- Oh ! gémit-elle en sentant les doigts de Lucifer se glisser sous sa culotte. Lucifer..._

 _Les pétales de son sexe étaient humides, laissant la main du diable s'aventurer librement en elle. Il titilla son clitoris avec son index avant de le remplacer par son pouce. Son majeur s'aventura plus bas, lubrifiant l'entrée du temple qu'il allait vénérer. Sans la prévenir, il le glissa en elle d'un coup, l'envahissant de la plus simple des manières._

 _\- Oui... susurra-t-elle._

 _Sa tête abandonna son sein pour venir se nicher dans son cou._

 _\- Ma chérie... murmura-t-il._

 _Une petite voix dans sa tête résonna en entendant ses mots, mais perdit de son écho sous le plaisir que lui donnaient ses doigts contre son sexe. Elle se cambra contre lui, le poussant à envahir sa féminité plus profondément. Inclinant la tête pour poser un baiser sur sa tempe, elle distingua une touffe de cheveux... châtains ? Lucifer avait les cheveux aussi noirs que les ailes d'un corbeau, alors comment... ?_

 _Un éclair de douleur lui traversa le bassin au même moment. Les doigts l'investissant quelques secondes avant, avaient disparu, laissant place à un sexe volumineux. Les assauts étaient brutaux, la brûlant de l'intérieur._

 _Elle essaya de se dégager de l'étau que faisaient les bras autour d'elle, mais rien ne bougea. La tête de l'homme, qui avait pris la place de Lucifer, se releva et la fixa d'un regard malveillant._

 _\- Ma chérie... je savais que je te manquerai..._

 _\- Non ! Non !_

\- NON ! hurla-t-elle en se réveillant en sursaut dans le lit de Lucifer.

Essoufflée, le cœur cognant follement dans sa poitrine, elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant la silhouette de son violeur.

\- Chloé ! s'écrièrent Maze et Linda en entrant dans la chambre.

Tournant la tête dans leur direction, elle remarqua que la lumière du bar éclairait toujours la pièce.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Maze en lui donnant sa bouteille d'eau posée sur la table de chevet.

Elle acquiesça, encore trop chamboulée pour parler.

\- Toujours ce cauchemar ? supposa Linda en s'asseyant près d'elle.

\- Oui, murmura-t-elle en acceptant la bouteille de la démone.

Elle en bu plusieurs gorgées, calmant les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Sa respiration se calma tout comme les tremblements de ses mains. Elle referma la bouteille et la reposa.

Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Expirer. Un exercice simple mais très efficace que lui avait conseillé Linda pour l'aider à se calmer en cas de crise.

Depuis son retour de l'hôpital, ses crises de panique l'avait toujours laissée dans le même état, terrifiée, haletante, faible... Elles avaient lieu la plupart du temps quand le silence régnait ou quand elle dormait.

\- Veux-tu en parler cette fois ? demanda Linda.

Elle avait toujours refusé d'en parler. A chaque réveils, les images l'inondaient, mélangeant la réalité au rêve. Elle pensait qu'en n'en parlant pas, les images s'effaceraient d'elle-même. Mais elle avait tort. Depuis deux jours et deux nuits que Lucifer était parti en enfer, les cauchemars se succédaient, parfois même quand elle avait les yeux ouverts. En parler ne pourrait pas aggraver la situation.

\- Je suis dans le penthouse. Il fait nuit. Seule la lune brille, commença-t-elle en se redressant bien contre la tête de lit.

Elle essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs, histoire de ne rien omettre.

\- Je me rapproche du piano de Lucifer et je me mets à penser à lui. Et tout à coup, il est derrière moi.

\- Cet homme ? demanda Maze.

\- Non Lucifer. Il est derrière moi et s'excuse d'être en retard.

Elle joua avec les draps de soie noir entre ses doigts et poursuivit :

\- On s'embrasse... on s'enlace et il m'installe sur le piano.

\- Jusque-là ça ne m'a pas l'air si terrible, taquina Mazikeen.

\- Maze ! s'exclama Linda.

\- Euh... pardon, s'excusa Maze, penaude. Continue.

Où en était-elle ? Ah oui, le piano.

\- On continue de s'embrasser, de se cajoler. Il descend sur mon cou, mes seins, mon ventre. Puis il glisse ses doigts en moi.

\- J'imagine très bien la scène, murmura Maze en se léchant les lèvres. Surtout que Lucifer s'est très bien se servir de ses doigts.

\- Maze ! reprit une nouvelle fois Linda. Tais-toi !

La démone soupira mais se tut enfin.

\- Tout va bien, mais là j'entends « ma chérie ».

Elle n'avait pratiquement rien raconté de son calvaire aux deux femmes, mais elle avait mentionné la souillure qu'avait apporté son tortionnaire à ce surnom qu'utilisait Lucifer.

\- Une alarme s'enclanche dans ma tête, mais ses doigts me procure trop de plaisir pour que je l'écoute. Et puis, j'incline la tête pour l'embrasser et là je remarque que ses cheveux sont châtains et pas noirs. Je veux me dégager mais je n'y arrive pas. Ses doigts disparaissent et c'est son sexe qui est en moi. Je n'éprouve plus de plaisir, il n'y a que de la douleur et... il se redresse. C'est ce type, jubilant en disant qu'il savait qu'il me manquerai.

Maze et Linda ne disent rien, l'écoutant parler entre deux sanglots.

\- Je me réveille toujours à ce moment. La peur au ventre, le cœur palpitant... Quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter ? demanda-t-elle en cachant ses pleurs dans ses mains.

Comment son enlèvement, qui n'avait duré qu'un peu plus de deux heures, pouvait l'avoir traumatisée à ce point ?

\- Chloé, commença Linda, je sais que tu m'as déjà entendu le dire, mais ta réaction à ce drame est normal. Je sais que c'est effrayant et frustrant mais...

\- Non, l'interrompit-elle. Non, Linda tu ne sais pas. Parce que, à ce que je sache, tu n'as jamais été violée, s'écria-t-elle en sortant du lit.

Sortant de la chambre de Lucifer elle traversa le salon, alla sur le balcon et referma la baie vitrée derrière elle. Elle avait besoin d'être seule, qu'on lui fiche la paix.

La première chose que fit Lucifer en entrant dans l'atmosphère terrestre, fut de se diriger droit chez Chloé. Il avait vraiment envie de la voir, de la prendre dans ses bras et enfin de s'occuper d'elle, comme elle le méritait. Linda devait probablement être avec elle, du moins il l'espérait, histoire qu'elle le guide un peu avec sa détective.

Doucement, il se posa à terre, replia ses ailes et alla frapper à la porte. Aucune lumière n'était allumée à l'intérieur.

Regardant sa montre, il vit qu'il était minuit passé. Chloé devait dormir, mais Maze ne dormait jamais à point fermé. Elle aurait dû lui ouvrir. Il toqua à nouveau mais la porte resta définitivement close.

Et si quelque chose avait eu lieu pendant son absence ? Si Chloé avait eu des problèmes plus graves qui avaient échappé au docteur ?

Calme-toi mon pote, se dit-il à lui-même. Respire.

Il prit son téléphone et afficha le numéro de Maze. A la deuxième tonalités, elle répondit.

\- Allo !

\- Maze ! Où est Chloé ? Pourquoi personne ne se trouve à votre appartement ? Il s'est passé quelque de grave durant mon absence ?

\- Oh ! Calme-toi, s'exclama Maze à l'autre bout du fil. Tout va bien, du moins vu les circonstances. S'il n'y a personne à l'appartement, c'est normal. Chloé n'a pas voulu rentré à la maison, elle a préféré aller chez toi à la place.

\- Vous êtes au Lux ?

\- Non, au penthouse.

Alors comme ça, Chloé n'avait pas voulu rentrer chez elle et avait préféré aller chez lui pour panser ses plaies en toute intimité ! Une partie de lui se réchauffa en entendant ses mots. Peut-être que l'approcher ne serait pas aussi dur qu'il l'avait craint.

\- Très bien, j'arrive tout de suite, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Il rangea son portable dans sa poche, vérifia qu'aucun humain ne se trouvait dans le coin et s'envola jusqu'au Lux. En à peine cinq minute, le bâtiment abritant son domaine se dessina à l'horizon. Il commença à entamer sa descente pour se poser sur le balcon avant de changer d'avis pour le toit. La progéniture de Chloé était peut-être à l'appartement, ou Dan. Il aurait l'air bien malin en débarquant comme cela sur le balcon avec ses ailes bien étendues. Il y avait suffisamment à faire avec Chloé, pas la peine de rajouter un cas de conscience divine en plus.

Une fois sur le toit, il ouvrit la porte d'accès à l'immeuble avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur. La descente, d'un seul étage, lui parut interminable. Le stress commença à le gagner. Et si elle ne voulait pas de lui quand même ? Si elle n'avait pas réussi à faire le point sur son environnement ?

Ces questions s'arrêtèrent là quand les portes s'ouvrirent. Face à lui, Maze, debout contre le piano un verre de whisky à la main, l'attendait.

\- Tiens, tu vas en avoir besoin, lui annonça-t-elle en lui collant de force le verre dans les mains.

Sans se faire prier, il en avala le contenu et chercha du regard où pouvait se trouver Chloé.

\- Elle a demandé à rester un peu seule, lui apprit Linda en arrivant dans la pièce. Elle est sur le balcon.

Il regarda en direction de celui-ci mais ne vit personne en vue. Elle devait être du côté du jacuzzi.

\- Alors ? demanda Maze.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Comment tu l'as torturé ?

Evidemment, il aurait dû se douter que Maze le harcèlerait pour savoir les détails.

\- Il a eu son compte.

\- C'est-à-dire ? insista la démone.

\- Je lui ai fait revivre les joies d'un interrogatoire sous l'inquisition, répondit-il le plus précisément possible sans choquer Linda.

\- Oh ! s'exclama Maze. Ça devait être encore plus intense que je ne me l'étais imaginé. Qui t'a aidé ?

\- Malpha et Sitri.

\- Oh ! Et dire que je n'ai pas eu le droit d'y assister. Avec ses deux-là en plus, ça a dû être incroyable, bougonna-t-elle en entrant dans l'ascenseur. Bon je vous laisse, je vais faire un tour en bas.

Elle les salua et les portes se refermèrent, l'entraînant au Lux.

A son côté Linda secoua la tête de dépit. Deux jours entiers avec Maze n'avait pas dû être très facile pour elle.

\- Je te remercie d'être restée ici pendant mon absence.

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction.

\- Je t'en prie, c'est normal.

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Pas très bien, soupira-t-elle. Elle n'arrive pas à dormir, ni à se reposer. A chaque fois, elle se réveille en hurlant à cause de son cauchemar.

\- Elle revit son viol ?

\- Pas exactement. Elle s'imagine dans tes bras et soudain, ce n'est plus toi qui lui fait face mais lui.

Aïe ! Renouer des liens avec Chloé dans ses conditions allait être compliqué.

\- Tu lui manques, poursuivit Linda.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Quand elle a su que tu étais parti, elle s'en est voulue. Elle pensait que c'était de sa faute, parce qu'elle avait eu peur de toi.

\- Quoi ? Non, non, non. Ce n'est pas du tout à cause de cela.

\- Je le sais très bien, et nous lui avons expliqué avec Maze. Mais je pense qu'une partie d'elle, reste persuadée que c'est de sa faute.

\- Je vais aller lui parler, merci encore d'avoir veillée sur elle.

\- De rien, je te vois demain après-midi comme prévu pour ta séance ?

\- Bien sûr, confirma-t-il en la raccompagnant jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Je vais avoir besoin de tes lumières dans les jours qui viennent.

\- Très bien, à demain.

\- A demain, répondit-il avant que les portes ne se referment.

A présent seul dans son penthouse, le stress le regagna à nouveau. Il devait affronter Chloé maintenant, mais comment allait-elle réagir en le voyant ?

Il se servit un verre de whisky et l'avala d'un trait. Sa brûlure lui remit légèrement les idées en place et il cessa de tergiverser. Déterminé, il se dirigea jusqu'au balcon et ouvrit les fenêtres appréciant la vue sur la cité des anges. Silencieusement, il chercha Chloé et la trouva, assise au sol, dos à lui, les jambes baignant dans l'eau chaude du jacuzzi. Elle ne portait qu'un short, ou plutôt un caleçon à lui, et un t-shirt. Ses cheveux étaient relevés sur sa tête comme un chignon de samouraï mal fait.

Elle tenait un tube de crème dans ses mains et essayait de s'en étaler sur son épaule légèrement dégagée des bretelles de son vêtement. En voyant l'articulation bleue-violette, la rage à l'encontre de cet ordure, qu'il avait laissé aux mains de Sitri et Malpha, se réveilla. Comment avait-il osé lui faire autant de mal, à elle qui était si pure ?

Un sanglot s'échappa des lèvres de Chloé et brisa la torpeur qui s'était emparé de lui.

\- Détective ?

Elle sursauta et le fixa les yeux grands ouverts. Le reconnaissait-elle où voyait-elle encore cette ordure ?

\- Lucifer... dit-elle en essuyant les larmes de son doux visage.

Ils continuèrent de se fixer l'un l'autre, effrayés à l'idée de briser le calme régnant de la nuit.

\- C'est bien toi ? demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

Les paroles de Linda lui revinrent en mémoire : _« Elle s'imagine dans tes bras et soudain, ce n'est plus toi qui lui fait face mais lui »._

\- Oui, je suis rentré, confirma-t-il en s'approchant doucement d'elle.

Elle le laissa s'approcher d'elle. Il put même s'agenouiller à sa hauteur. Ses grands yeux bleu-gris l'analysaient aux millimètres près, s'assurant que c'était bien lui. Que c'était bien la réalité pas un nouveau cauchemar.

Elle tendit la main pour la poser sur son bras et le palpa pour confirmer sa vision. Elle soupira. Des larmes s'échappèrent à nouveau de ses yeux et, avec la plus grande délicatesse, il les lui essuya. Quand ses doigts glissèrent sur son visage, elle inclina la tête dans le même sens et les griffes lui enserrant le cœur le relâchèrent enfin. Elle l'avait reconnu.

Doucement, presque timidement, elle vint se nicher dans ses bras, caressant son cou avec son nez.

\- J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais, murmura-t-elle dans sa nuque.

\- Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais ma chérie...

\- Non ! s'exclama-t-elle en se dégageant de ses bras et en posant la main sur sa bouche. Je t'en supplie, ne prononce plus jamais ces mots.

\- Quels mots ? demanda-t-il saisie d'un doute.

\- Ma... ma chérie, répondit-elle difficilement. C'est comme cela qu'il m'appelait, poursuivit-elle en chuchotant.

Cet ordure n'avait pas que brisait son corps et son âme, il avait aussi réussi à souiller quelque chose qui leur appartenait à eux deux. Un souvenir, une attention.

Oh, il voulait tellement retourner en enfer et le torturer encore une fois pour ça.

En face de lui, Chloé guettait anxieusement sa réaction. Il respira profondément. Elle semblait l'accepter auprès d'elle, alors il ne devait pas tout gâcher à cause de cette raclure.

\- C'est promis, je ne les prononcerai plus jamais... mon ange.

Elle soupira en revint se nicher dans ses bras et plus rien n'eut d'importance. Seul Chloé comptait et seulement elle.

\- Peux-tu sortir tes ailes ? lui demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix à son oreille.

\- Mes ailes ? Bien sûr, si tu veux.

Il les fit apparaitre dans un mouvement souple et, tendrement, l'enveloppa contre lui.

Dans le salon, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sans bruit sur une silhouette vêtue de cuir et de bottes vertigineuses. Rien n'indiquait une quelconque présence si ce n'est la lumière dégagée par le bar et une lueur venant du balcon.

Silencieusement, telle une ombre parmi les ombres, Maze se positionna discrètement derrière la baie vitrée. Un sourire tendre dérida ses lèvres en voyant Lucifer et Chloé, blottis l'un contre l'autre, dans la douceur angélique des ailes de l'ange déchu.

Sans bruit, elle retourna jusqu'à l'ascenseur où l'attendait Linda. Maintenant tout irait mieux. Elle en était persuadée.


	8. Chapter 8

Une sensation de chaleur réveilla Chloé de son cocon de douceur. Doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux et vit la lumière du soleil éclairer la chambre de Lucifer. Le drap remonté jusqu'au-dessous du menton, elle était blottie bien au chaud dans le lit du diable. Mais comment était-elle arrivée jusqu'ici ?

Fronçant les sourcils, elle fit le point dans sa tête pour se rappeler des derniers évènements. Son cauchemar, son rejet de Maze et Linda, son exil sur le balcon et... Lucifer ! Il était de retour. Se retournant délicatement, elle craignit autant qu'elle désira le trouver dans le lit. Mais non, il n'y avait personne, elle était seule. Les draps n'avaient même pas était défait. Il n'avait donc pas dormi ici. Pour sa part elle ne se rappelait pas comment elle était arrivée dans la chambre. Elle se souvenait de ce câlin qu'ils avaient échangé mais après plus rien. Elle s'était peut-être endormi dans ses bras ? D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle n'avait pas refait de cauchemar durant la nuit. C'était bien la première fois et elle pouvait presque se dire reposait.

Lucifer ?

Personne ne répondit. Il était peut-être dans la cuisine, en train de lui préparer un petit-déjeuner ? Ou alors il était descendu voir comment se portait le Lux ?

Un horrible vacarme résonna tout à coup dans l'appartement la faisant sursauter. On aurait dit un mélange de verre cassé, de pots qui tombent et de bois qui explose.

Aïe... entendit-elle gémir. Putain de merde, c'est pas vrai...

Se levant en vitesse, elle se dirigea là où semblait avoir eu lieu l'accident, à savoir la salle de bain. Dans le dressing, elle vit la porte de cette dernière ouverte et plusieurs bouteilles de shampooings et autres lotions rouler à terre. Mais que s'était-il passé ? Doucement, sur la pointe des pieds, elle glissa un coup d'œil dans la pièce. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à la vision qui s'offrit à elle : Lucifer, les ailes étendues entrain de jurer comme un charretier à cause de ses maudis appendices trop grands.

La veille, il lui avait proposé de l'aider à appliquer son baume sur son épaule et elle avait refusé. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il s'agissait de Lucifer, l'idée que quelqu'un lui pose les mains dessus, la bloquait. Elle lui avait proposé à la place de l'aider avec ses ailes couvertes de cendre, mais cela pouvait attendre avait-il dit. Ce matin par contre, il ne semblait plus pouvoir attendre.

En la voyant dans l'embrassure de la porte, les sourcils de Lucifer se hissèrent de surprise avant qu'une légère rougeur ne s'installe sur ses pommettes. Si on lui avait dit un jour que le diable pouvait être gêné, elle n'y aurait jamais cru. Pourtant c'était bien le cas. Il restait là, une aile tendue tandis que l'autre était coincée dans la douche, reposant là où se trouvait avant l'étagère au sol. Ses cheveux étaient humides, légèrement frisés sur le dessus et il ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'une simple serviette de toilette blanche sur les reins.

La vue de son corps magnifique la mit légèrement mal à l'aise. Il fut une époque où elle aurait été délicieusement excitée par cette vue, aujourd'hui par contre elle ne voulait que s'enfuir.

 _« Arrêtes tes bêtises Chloé ! se résonna-t-elle. Ce n'est que Lucifer, pas cet homme. »_

Je suis désolé détective, s'excusa Lucifer tout penaud, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Je euh... ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas. Mais toi ? Tout va bien ?

Oui, acquiesça-t-il un peu trop rapidement à son goût. Tout va très bien. J'essayais juste de nettoyer ses maudites choses. Je suis persuadé que mon père doit être mort de rire de là-haut.

L'envie de l'aider avec ses ailes la démangeait mais aurait-elle la force de le faire sans avoir peur ? La veille quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras elle s'y était sentie en sécurité. Quand il l'avait retrouvée dans l'immeuble abandonné, là aussi, elle s'était sentie à l'abri. Ses ailes devaient avoir un pouvoir apaisant sur ses tensions, alors l'aider ne devrait pas poser trop de problème. N'est-ce pas ?

Veux-tu que je t'aide ? demanda-t-elle en désignant ses ailes.

Euh...

Il jeta un regard dans son dos, mais elle eut le temps de voir cet éclat de vulnérabilité dans ses yeux. Elle avait oublié que ce sujet avait toujours était sensible pour lui. Aussi bien au sens propre qu'au sens figuré.

Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû...

D'accord, l'interrompit-il.

Elle resta là deux secondes dans le flou avant de comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Son cœur s'emballa, mais pas de peur. Elle était heureuse qu'il lui fasse confiance avec cette partie la plus sensible de son être.

Elle acquiesça et doucement vint se placer derrière lui. Elle l'aida à dégager son aile de la cabine de douche sans lui faire de mal. Une main sous l'extrémité et une au niveau de son articulation. Lucifer inspira un grand coup en sentant sa main le toucher. La dernière fois qu'elle avait posé sa main à cet endroit, il s'était présenté nu devant elle et s'était retourné si vite qu'elle avait bien failli sursauter.

Tu peux y aller, lui certifia-t-il après s'être repris.

On n'est pas obligé si tu n'es pas à l'aise, le rassura-t-elle.

Non, c'est bon. J'ai juste été surpris c'est tout.

Elle leva l'aile avec la plus grande délicatesse. Ou du moins elle essaya parce que, merde ! c'est qu'elle était super lourde ! Comment c'était possible ? Quand il l'enveloppait dans ses ailes, elle avait toujours l'impression d'être dans un nuage alors qu'en réalité, il s'agissait plus d'un énorme bloc d'os en acier recouvert de plume. Après un moment assez rude, ils parvinrent enfin à la libérer de la cabine.

Le muscle certainement endolori, Lucifer fit des petits mouvements de battement avec avant de la replier correctement contre son dos.

Il était magnifique ainsi. La parfaite représentation de l'ange qu'il était. Se secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place elle lança :

Je pense que l'on serait mieux sur le balcon. Là au moins tu ne pourras rien casser.

Il acquiesça et la suivit docilement jusqu'au balcon. Elle prit un tabouret placé dans un coin et l'installa au milieu de l'espace.

Resté un peu en retrait, Lucifer ne bougea pas et la regarda faire sans broncher. Il était mal à l'aise mais monsieur restait le seigneur des enfers et refusait de l'admettre. Elle appréciait voir cette faille dans son comportement. Pas qu'elle aimait le voir souffrir, mais Maze et Linda n'avaient cessé de la traiter comme une victime ces derniers jours, cela faisait du bien d'être vu d'une autre manière et surtout par l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il se raccrochait à elle, à leur lien, même s'il y avait une certaine réserve qu'il n'aurait jamais eu sans son agression. Mais cela elle pouvait faire avec. Elle préférait même que cela se passe de cette manière. Lucifer était câlin, très tactile sans aucune conscience de la notion d'espace personnel. Elle avait remarqué qu'à deux reprises déjà il avait essayé de la toucher mais avait arrêté son geste. Il ne voulait pas la toucher sans son accord et de cela, elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Assis-toi ici, je vais aller chercher de quoi les nettoyer.

Un peu d'eau suffira pour le moment, précisa Lucifer avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de partir. Et il y a une pince à épiler dans le tiroir du milieu, j'en aurai besoin aussi s'il te plaît.

Une pince à épiler ?

C'est pour retirer les petites plumes abîmés.

Elle acquiesça et se dépêcha de tout rapporter. La pince se trouvait bien là où il l'avait dit, mais comment allait-elle ramener de l'eau ? Elle n'allait tout de même pas l'amener dans un saladier ou une casserole. En cherchant dans le dressing, elle prit une serviette bien épaisse et un gant de la même texture avant d'apercevoir un magnifique broc et un pichet blanc et bleu, probablement en porcelaine de Chine. Elle déposa d'abord la serviette, le gant et la pince au pied de Lucifer, sagement installé à sa place puis alla remplir le pichet d'eau tiède et revint avec l'ensemble.

Lucifer lui tournant le dos, elle vida l'eau dans le broc et trempa le gant. Elle l'essora et délicatement elle commença.

Fais attention, les grandes plumes sur les extrémités sont tranchantes, la prévint Lucifer.

Tout en faisant attention, elle fit en premier les plus grosses tâches, en surface. La cendre glissa sur le plumage, n'opposant aucune résistance. Lucifer de son côté s'était enfin calmé. Tendu comme un arc au début il commençait même à s'affaler sur son siège.

Tu peux te mettre sur la chaise longue si tu préfères ?

Il releva la tête et la regarda de la même manière que Trixie quand elle lui proposait du gâteau au chocolat.

Ça ne te dérange pas ? demanda-t-il.

Non, vas-y, dit-elle en se dégageant pour lui libérer le passage. Installe-toi.

Contrairement à tout à l'heure où il avait trainé les pieds pour s'assoir, cette fois si, il y alla en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire. Bien installé, il soupira d'aise et elle put reprendre son toilettage tranquillement. La cendre avait fini par déposer une fine pellicule grise sous ses plumes, tâchant sa peau. Avec minutie, elle nettoya la première aile plus en profondeur.

Il faut retirer les petites plumes abîmées et les grandes qui commence à s'user, lui dit-il le nez dans un coussin.

Comment reconnaît-on une plume usée à celles qui ne le sont pas ?

Il se raidit sous sa question et releva le nez de son cocon.

Je n'ai pratiquement aucune plume d'user, voyons mon ange, répliqua-t-il faussement vexé.

Il avait employé le terme mon ange comme il le lui avait promis et cette délicate attention lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

Oh non ! Ne pleure pas, paniqua Lucifer. Je suis désolé. Je suis un crétin. Je t'en prie pardonne-moi.

Il se redressa complètement de la chaise et tendit les bras pour l'enlacer avant de se stopper à quelques centimètres d'elle. Le regard qu'il lui lança était perdu, et triste.

Chloé, je... commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, le temps de trouver ses mots. Je t'en supplie, ne fais pas attention à ce que je viens dire. Je suis un imbécile.

Non, répondit-elle en essuyant ses yeux. Ça va.

Je t'ai mise en larmes, alors non ça ne va pas.

Lucifer... c'est moi qui suis désolée.

Mais détective...

Je vais bien, j'ai juste été touchée par ton attention, lui expliqua-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

Quelle attention ?

« Mon ange ». Tu n'as pas oublié ce que tu as dit.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent en entendant sa réponse. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que l'idée de la voir en larme le rendrait aussi paniqué.

Je t'ai fait une promesse, et je tiens toujours mes promesses Chloé.

Je sais, dit-elle en se blottissant contre sa poitrine.

Il retient son souffle sur le coup, mais quand elle passa ses mains dans son dos, il se détendit et lui rendit son étreinte. C'était parfait, là personne ne pouvait lui faire de mal, que ce soit une personne ou un cauchemar, rien de pouvait passer la barrière de ses ailes.

Il fallait qu'elle termine son aile, mais l'idée de sortir de cette chaleur lui parut infaisable pour le moment. Lucifer posa sa main sur sa tête et passa ses doigts à travers ses cheveux. Doucement, il se positionna sur sa nuque et lui massa. La tension qui s'agglutinait en elle fondit comme neige au soleil sous ses doigts. Ses muscles noués s'assouplirent et cette crispation qu'elle ressentait depuis son viol s'effaça un peu.

C'était censé être moi qui s'occupe de toi, soupira-t-elle sous ses caresses.

Elle l'entendit sourire dans ses cheveux.

On peut s'occuper un peu l'un de l'autre, quand dis-tu ? Je termine ce massage, puis tu termineras mon aile, et pour te remercier je te ferais un bon petit-déjeuner.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage.

C'est une très bonne idée.

Une excellente même idée...

Chloé a toiletté mes ailes ce matin.

Vraiment ? demanda Linda

Oui. C'est elle-même qui me l'a proposé. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise au début, moi non plus d'ailleurs, précisa-t-il, mais après je crois que ça a été.

Pourquoi étais-tu mal à l'aise au début ?

C'est difficile à expliquer, dit-il avant d'avaler un verre d'eau.

Beurk ! Ce truc était vraiment dégoutant. Pourquoi les humains en buvaient-ils ? Le whisky avait bien meilleur goût à ses yeux.

Comment cela ?

Personne n'a le droit de toucher les ailes d'un ange.

Pourquoi ? insista Linda.

Et bien c'est quelque chose de trop...

Intime ?

Intime ? Pouvait-on considérer cela comme un geste intime ?

Oui... je pense qu'on peut dire ça.

Et qu'est-ce que cela t'as fait quand Chloé les a touchées ?

C'était étrange et en même temps agréable.

Personne n'avait jamais touché ses ailes, à part Michel quand il avait été chassé du Paradis et qu'il les avait brisées, et Maze quand il avait voulu les couper. Sinon, il était le seul à y toucher. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient jamais touché les ailes de ses frères et sœurs non plus. Sentir Chloé poser ses mains sur lui l'avait perturbé sur le coup, puis il s'était rappelé qu'elle les avait déjà touchées quand il l'avait retrouvée dans cet immeuble abandonné. Il n'avait pas sursauté, ni eu un quelconque mouvement de recul à ce moment-là, alors il avait pris sur lui et l'avait laissée faire.

Tu as aimé ? demanda Linda.

Au début il était trop focalisé à contrôler sa respiration et à ne pas sursauter aux moindres de ses mouvements mais petit à petit il s'était détendu sous son touché.

Beaucoup. J'ai eu l'impression que...

Que ?

Il releva la tête et posa son regard sur Linda.

C'était comme si ces derniers jours n'avaient pas eu lieu. Comme si, elle n'avait pas été brisée.

Linda acquiesça doucement.

Et Chloé ? Sais-tu si elle a aimé ce moment d'intimité ?

Je pense. Mais à un moment, j'ai cru que j'avais été trop loin.

Comment cela ?

Elle s'est mise à pleurer.

Quand il repensait à ses larmes sur son si doux visage, son cœur battait la chamade.

J'ai cru avoir dit une parole trop intense pour elle, et j'ai vraiment paniqué. Mais elle m'a assuré que je n'avais rien fait de mal. D'ailleurs es-tu au courant que ce salop l'appelait « ma chérie » ? Comme s'il ne pouvait pas choisir un autre surnom que celui-ci !

Oh ! Elle t'en a parlé ? s'exclama Linda, surprise.

Elle te l'a dit à toi aussi ?

C'est bien l'une des rares choses qu'elle ait accepté de nous raconter à Maze et moi.

Hum... Elle me l'a dit quand je l'ai appelé « ma chérie ». Je l'appelais souvent ainsi avant... ce type. Du coup je l'appelle « mon ange » maintenant, et cela lui convient.

Et toi ? Ce petit nom te convient ?

Bien sûr ! Chloé a beau être humaine, elle est bien plus pure que n'importe quel être qui m'ait été donné de voir. Ce nom lui convient à merveille.

Elle était en plus la seule personne au monde prête à aimer le Diable et surtout à lui faire confiance en lui confiant sa vie et celle de son enfant. Comment ne pourrait-il pas la considérer comme un ange.

Et ton voyage en enfer ? reprit Linda.

Eh bien quoi ?

Comment cela s'est-il passé.

Bien.

Mais encore...

Je l'ai retrouvé et il n'a pas fini de souffrir, répondit-il sobrement.

Pourquoi sa thérapeute voulait-elle aborder ce sujet ? Il était là pour parler de Chloé et essayer de trouver un moyen de l'aider le plus efficacement possible. Pas pour parler de cet pourriture !

Comment te sens-tu après ton séjour et le... traitement que tu lui as infligé ?

Je ne suis pas venu pour parler de ça, râla-t-il.

Je le sais. Mais si tu veux que je t'aide avec Chloé, j'ai besoin de savoir comment tu te sens toi.

Comment veux-tu que je me sente ? Je suis furieux voyons !

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ? Il a brisé Chloé ! Il la violée et enlevée alors qu'elle n'était qu'à une centaine de mètres de moi.

Donc tu culpabilises.

Je...

Il soupira. Bien sûr qu'il culpabilisait. Il s'en voudrait pour le restant de ses jours de n'avoir pu la délivrer à temps.

Je ne comprends pas qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas de pas être arrivé à temps, avoua-t-il.

Chloé sais que tu as fait tout ce qui était possible de faire, le rassura Linda.

Mais ça n'a pas été assez.

Il la voyait encore nu sur le lit, attachée, sur le point de se faire briser la main. Son corps était couvert de marques et ses yeux remplis de larmes et de douleur. Si seulement il pouvait effacer ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Cette nuit, elle s'est endormie dans les bras. Je l'ai déposé dans mon lit et je suis allé me servir un verre. Le temps que j'arrive dans le salon, elle pleurait déjà dans son sommeil. Je suis donc revenu sur mes pas, je me suis assis près d'elle et je l'ai gardée contre moi toute la nuit. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. A chaque fois que je la sentait se crisper ou gémir, j'essayais de la calmer et de la rassurer sans la réveiller.

Et tu as réussi ?

Oui. Dès que le soleil s'est levé, je me suis écarté d'elle. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se réveille et prenne peur en me voyant. Je me suis posé un moment sur le balcon et après j'ai décidé de nettoyer mes ailes.

Et c'est comme cela qu'elle s'en est occupée ?

Oui.

Plus ou moins. Mais il n'avait pas envie de replongé avec Linda dans ce moment qu'il avait partagé avec Chloé.

Je vois que cette situation est très dur pour toi, comme pour elle, commença Linda. Mais si je peux te donner un petit conseil, ne la traite pas comme une victime.

Comment cela ?

Reste tel que tu es. Ne prends pas de pincette avec elle, pousse là à se relever et à reprendre le travail, à retourner chez elle, à revoir Trixie...

Il n'avait aucune envie de la renvoyer chez elle. Elle était très bien là où... Une petite minute.

Comment ça revoir Trixie ? demanda-t-il.

Elle ne l'a pas vu une seule fois depuis ce qu'il lui est arrivée.

Non ?

Non, confirma Linda.

Elle n'avait pas revue sa fille ? Dans ce cas il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Leur matinée avait été très agréable entre le toilettage de ses ailes, son massage à elle et leur petit-déjeuner. Lui ramener Trixie quelques heures lui ferait sûrement un bien fou.

Merci docteur, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire, dit-il en quittant le bureau de Linda.

Lucifer ! Nous n'avons pas terminé...

La porte claqua derrière lui.


	9. Chapter 9

Mais que lui avait-il pris de venir ici ? Après avoir quitté le bureau de Linda, Lucifer avait passé un coup de fil à Dan pour savoir s'il pouvait lui emprunter la gamine, histoire de remonter le moral de Chloé. Daniel avait été ravis qu'il lui demande. Une nouvelle enquête concernant le meurtre de plusieurs adolescents le retenait et avec le congé de Chloé, il y avait plus de travail qu'en temps normal. Il n'avait pas le temps d'aller chercher Trixie et devait impérativement trouver une baby-sitter. Sa demande tombait donc à pic. Problème, Béatrice était à l'école. Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait sagement de l'autre côté du trottoir, face à l'établissement scolaire, attendant l'arrivée de la petite terreur. Il ne l'avait pas avertie qu'il venait la prendre, ou plutôt il n'avait pas pensé à lui dire. Pas grave, elle serait heureuse de le voir de toute manière. Du moins s'il ne se sauvait pas avant. Pourquoi mettait-elle tant de temps à sortir de ce foutu bâtiment ?

\- Lucifer ! entendit-il avant de sentir une paire de mains l'agripper.

Oh père ! Que ne devait-il pas faire pour sa détective...

\- Béatrice, répondit-il en tapotant maladroitement la tête de la jeune fille.

\- C'est toi qui viens me chercher aujourd'hui ?

\- Vois-tu quelqu'un d'autre pour te servir de chauffeur ?

\- Non, répondit Trixie sans même vérifier les alentours. Mais c'est papa qui devait venir me chercher normalement.

\- C'est exact, mais il est pris par une enquête et m'a demandé ce petit service.

\- Tu vas m'emmener voir maman ? Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-elle plus sérieusement.

Ouvrant la porte côté passager pour l'enfant, il lui confirma sa première question d'un coup de tête. Le temps qu'il fasse le tour et qu'il s'installe à sa place, il n'était pas toujours pas sûr de la façon d'aborder le sujet avec Trixie. Que pouvait-il lui répondre exactement ? Non, elle souffre aussi bien physiquement que moralement et revit son viol à travers des cauchemars la nuit. Chloé lui arracherait les couilles si jamais il avait la mauvaise idée de lui dire. D'ailleurs que lui avait dit Daniel à ce propos ?

\- Dis-moi la naine, que t'as dit ton père exactement ? demanda-t-il en démarrant la Corvette et se glissant dans la circulation.

\- Pas grand-chose, admit l'enfant. Juste qu'elle avait été blessée par un méchant monsieur et qu'elle allait probablement mettre du temps à s'en remettre.

C'était une description assez proche de la vérité.

\- Ce que t'as dit ton père est la vérité, dit-il.

\- Mais...

Il regarda Trixie.

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Il y a toujours un mais dans ce genre de phrase.

Il soupira.

\- Mais... c'est plus compliqué qu'une simple blessure, essaya-t-il d'expliquer.

\- C'est toujours ce que disent les adultes quand ils ne savent pas expliquer une situation.

\- C'est vrai, mais là c'est vraiment plus compliqué.

Trixie ne répondit rien. Elle semblait perdu dans ses pensées et très inquiète pour sa mère aussi.

Arrivé à un feu rouge, il arrêta le véhicule. En temps normal il l'aurait grillé sans réfléchir, mais avec le lilliputien à sa droite il préféra éviter. Les mortels étaient tellement fragiles et leurs progénitures encore plus.

Pris par ses pensées, il essaya de trouver un moyen d'avertir l'enfant de l'état de fatigue physique dans lequel elle allait voir sa mère. Après tout, il admettait que Béatrice n'était pas aussi idiote que les enfants de son âge. Elle verrait tout de suite que Chloé serait faible et considèrerait les ombres obstruant le regard de sa mère comme un manque de sommeil. Du moins il l'espérait.

Quand le feu repassa au vert, Trixie releva la tête et lui demanda sans préambule :

\- Tout ça, c'est à cause de son viol par vrai ?

Surpris la question de la gamine, il freina et se fit claxonner par le véhicule derrière lui qui le doubla en l'insultant par sa fenêtre ouverte. En arrière-plan derrière la tête de Trixie, il distingua le parking d'un restaurant et alla s'y garer avant de provoquer un accident.

\- Qui t'a parlé de ça ? demanda-t-il une fois la voiture arrêtée.

\- Personne, admit-elle. J'ai entendu papa en parler avec Maze l'autre soir. Normalement j'étais censée être au lit mais j'avais oublié de me laver les dents et en allant dans la salle de bain, je les ai entendu en parler. Papa a dit qu'un viol était traumatisant et qu'il faudrait beaucoup de temps à maman pour s'en remettre.

Super ! Entre un père inconscient qui parlait de viol à porter de voix de son enfant et Trixie qui était beaucoup trop maligne, il était vraiment bien tombé.

\- Le viol ce n'est rien de plus que le nom qu'on donne à un ensemble de blessures. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, répondit-il en essayant de rester le plus près possible de la vérité.

Trixie secoua la tête.

\- Non, un viol c'est quand des adultes se font des câlins tout nu mais que l'un des deux ne veux pas le faire et qu'il est forcé par l'autre. Le méchant monsieur a obligé maman à lui faire des câlins quand elle n'a pas voulu.

La réponse de Trixie lui glaça le sang. Comment une enfant de... quoi ? huit ans, pouvait savoir ce genre de chose. L'idée que Maze aurait pu commettre ce genre de boulette ne le surprendrait pas plus que cela.

\- Qui t'a dit cela ?

\- J'ai internet, répliqua la gamine mettant ainsi fin à l'hypothèse concernant Maze.

Internet ! Il l'avait celui-là. Mais des filtres parentales n'étaient-ils pas justement créés pour éviter que les enfants n'apprennent ce genre de chose ? Il allait avoir deux mots à dire à Dan.

Trixie le regardait toujours, attendant sa réponse à la question qu'elle lui avait posé.

\- Oui, soupira-t-il. C'est à cause de son viol.

\- Il lui a fait du mal et maintenant elle a peur. Comme moi quand le méchant policier m'avait enlevé à l'école et que tu as failli mourir.

La sagesse et la capacité de réflexion de cette gamine ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre. A l'entendre parler ainsi, il avait plus l'impression de discuter avec un adulte qu'avec une enfant.

\- Eh bien, je ne suis pas dans la tête de ta mère, mais je pense pouvoir dire que oui. Tu as parfaitement résumé la situation. Mais tu n'as pas en t'en faire, lui assura-t-il en posant la main sur son épaule. Ta mère est la personne la plus forte que je connaisse et je ne compte pas la laisser tomber. Elle se relèvera de cette épreuve.

Béatrice acquiesça.

\- Est-ce qu'elle fait des cauchemars ?

\- Euh... ça lui est arrivée.

\- Ouais, je m'en doutais, affirma Trixie en fronçant les sourcils. On peut faire un détour avant d'aller voir maman ?

\- Si tu veux, où veux-tu aller ?

En entendant Béatrice lui faire part de son idée, il sourit. Décidemment cette gamine était vraiment pleines de surprises.

Cet après-midi, Chloé était restée seule pour la première fois depuis son enlèvement. Lucifer était parti à son rendez-vous chez Linda tandis que Maze était sur la piste d'un réseau de combat de rue. Lucifer avait voulu annuler sa session avec Linda ou demander au docteur de venir jusqu'à son appartement mais elle avait fini par le convaincre de la laisser ici, seule. Elle avait besoin d'un moment de solitude sans personne pour l'espionner. De plus, elle savait qu'elle ne craignait rien. Les vigiles du Lux étaient constamment présents sur les lieux et l'accès par l'ascenseur était bloqué par un code qu'une poignée de personnes connaissaient (elle, Maze, Linda, Dan et Amenadiel). Elle n'avait donc rien à craindre.

Après le superbe petit-déjeuner que lui avait concocté Lucifer, elle avait décidé de faire un saut dans sa baignoire. Lucifer lui avait montré comment utilisé la thalasso et les divers jets pour la détendre et elle ne s'était pas privée pour s'en servir. Ses épaules qui la faisaient souffrir depuis la veille s'étaient un peu détendu sous le massage de l'eau. L'heure du midi avait été un régal aussi. Lucifer semblait décidé à lui redonné le goût de vivre via la gourmandise et lui avait préparé un canard à l'orange. Son palais en frémissait encore de bonheur. Comment diable pouvait-il être aussi doué en cuisine ? Le banana split qu'elle avait dégusté en dessert avait été un orgasme en bouche et elle en aurait presque rougi de gêne.

A présent, elle profitait du calme de l'appartement. Du moins elle essayait car contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, elle n'était pas du tout tranquille. Le moindre bruit la faisait sursauter et elle avait beau savoir le building inviolable, elle avait peur. La preuve, quand elle s'était éclipsée deux minutes le temps d'aller aux toilettes, un malheureux pigeon avait réussi à entrer par la baie vitrée ouverte. Le bruit émis par ses battements d'ailes l'avait alertée en revenant dans le salon et la panique avait totalement obstrué toute logique. Elle avait pris son arme de service, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas déposé au poste, et avait cherché l'origine du bruit. L'oiseau, posé sur une des étagères du magnifique bar, s'était mis à roucouler la faisant sursauter. Elle n'avait réfléchi une seule seconde et avait tiré une balle sur le malheureux pigeon. Heureusement, elle l'avait loupé et la balle s'était logée dans le miroir derrière l'animal. Ce dernier, effrayé, s'était envolé avant de disparaitre de la même manière qu'il était entré.

Après cet incident, il lui avait fallu une bonne heure le temps de se calmer un minimum. Pour s'occuper, elle avait décidé de se pencher sur divers sites internet regroupant des témoignages de victimes de viol. Elle étudiait comment elles avaient réussis à reprendre leur vie en main : aller au travail, vivre dans leur maison seul, avoir une vie intime... D'après les témoignages, chaque personnes réagissaient différemment. Certains avaient repris le court de leur vie une fois le contre-coup passé alors que d'autre restaient encore traumatisées des années après. Dans quelles catégories se retrouvait-elle ?

Le ding de l'ascenseur mit fin à ses réflexions. Enfin ! Lucifer était de retour de sa consultation.

\- Maman ! s'exclama Trixie en sortant de l'ascenseur.

\- Trixie ?

L'enfant courut dans sa direction et elle eut tout juste le temps se baisser pour accueillir sa fille dans ses bras. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Son bébé lui avait tellement manqué, bien plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Sentir son petit corps contre elle lui fit un bien fou et elle la serra bien fort contre sa poitrine.

Un peu en retrait, Lucifer posait divers sacs sur le couvercle du piano, un sourire doux aux lèvres. En entendant le bruit des sacs au contact de l'instrument, Trixie se dégagea de ses bras.

\- Regarde maman ce que l'on a ramené avec Lucifer.

Chloé ferma son ordinateur, le temps que Trixie ramène ses sacs. Sa fille n'avait pas besoin de savoir l'étendue de son traumatisme.

Pendant ce temps, Béatrice sortit la boite de jeu du Monopoly et celui de la Bonne Paye.

\- Comme ça on va pouvoir se faire une soirée jeu avec Lucifer, dit-elle en lui tendant les boîtes. On a aussi pensé à prendre à manger : de l'indien. Lucifer s'est rappelé que tu adorais mangé indien. Et en plus j'ai un cadeau pour toi, conclu sa fille en lui donnant un paquet fin de couleur marron et doré.

\- C'est l'enfant qui a eu l'idée du cadeau, précisa Lucifer en appui contre le piano.

Trixie avait peut-être eu l'idée du cadeau mais c'était Lucifer qu'il l'avait payé. Touchée par les deux personnes qui lui faisait face, elle ouvrit délicatement le paquet. Au début elle ne comprit pas ce que c'était. Elle ne voyait que des ficelles et des plumes puis elle le souleva.

\- Trixie, murmura-t-elle émue par le cadeau. Il est magnifique.

\- C'est un attrape-rêve, je l'ai trouvé dans la boutique sioux dans la galerie marchande du centre-commercial. Le vendeur a dit que celui-ci était fait spécialement pour empêcher les cauchemars dû à des évènements... C'est comment le mot qu'il a dit déjà ? demanda-t-elle à Lucifer.

\- Traumatisants.

\- Oui, c'est ça ! Traumatisants, expliqua sa fille.

Les larmes qui lui gonflaient les yeux depuis l'arrivée de Trixie et Lucifer coulèrent sur son visage. Dans son innocence, son bébé lui avait fait le plus beau cadeau qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer. Un moyen de dormir, de se reposer et de se détendre. Même si elle ne croyait pas à ce genre de grigri en temps normal, elle était prête à faire une exception pour celui-ci. De couleur blanc et décoré de coquillages, de plumes et de perles, l'objet était d'une simplicité magnétique. Elle aurait presque pu croire que les plumes présentes étaient celles de Lucifer tant elles étaient belles.

\- On va l'accrocher au-dessus de ton lit, viens, lança Trixie en courant dans la chambre du diable.

\- Euh... mon petit singe, on va pas abîmer les murs de Lucifer.

\- Aucun problème détective, répliqua Lucifer en étalant les diverses boîtes indiennes sur le piano. J'ai déjà dit à ta progéniture qu'elle pouvait mettre la petite sangle autour du cou d'une des sculptures au mur.

Oh ! Il avait déjà anticipé l'endroit où positionner l'objet. Elle aurait dû s'en douter.

Lui adressant un petit sourire de remerciement, elle prit la direction de la chambre pendant que Lucifer se dirigeait vers son bar pour se servir un verre.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à mon bar ? s'exclama-t-il.

Mince ! Elle avait complètement oublié l'épisode avec le pigeon !

S'arrêtant à l'entrée de la chambre, elle fixa le bar avant de poser son regard sur l'homme près du piano.

\- J'ai eu un petit accident, dit-elle en grimaçant.

\- Quel genre d'accident ? demanda-t-il soucieux.

\- Eh bien...

\- Regarde maman ! Je l'ai accroché, l'interrompit Trixie dans son dos.

Elle allait demander à Trixie d'attendre un moment le temps qu'elle explique à Lucifer sa crise de panique mais ce dernier la devança.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu m'expliqueras plus tard. Pour le moment, détends-toi auprès de ta fille.

Son diable était vraiment un ange...

Quand Dan arriva vers 20h30, Lucifer se trouvait seul dans le salon. Trixie et Chloé étaient dans la cuisine, en train de jeter les boîtes indiennes à la poubelle et de nettoyer les verres. Il leur avait proposé de le faire, mais les deux filles avaient insisté. Il leur avait donc laissé un moment mère/fille et avait rejoint le salon.

\- Bonsoir, salua Dan en entrant dans le penthouse.

\- Oh Daniel ! Comment se passe le travail ? lança Lucifer en allant préparer un verre pour son invité.

\- C'est compliqué mais on se débrouille. Merci, remercia-t-il en prenant le verre qu'il lui tendait. Et avec Trixie et Chloé ?

\- Ça s'est très bien passé. Béatrice nous a mis la pâtée au Monopoly mais je me suis rattrapé à la Bonne Paie.

\- A la deuxième partie, parce que la première c'est maman qui l'a gagnée ! lança Trixie en entrant dans la pièce avec sa mère, avant de rejoindre son père.

\- C'est vrai, admit-il.

\- Chloé, salua Dan.

\- Dan, répondit cette dernière mal-à-l'aise sous le regard de son ex.

Un silence lourd de tension remplaça la bonne humeur présente dans le penthouse. Dan fixait Chloé comme un animal de foire en quête d'un quelconque vestige de son agression. Cela le mit en rage. Comme si son ange avait besoin ça ! Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il lui enverrait son poing dans la figure. Mais avec Béatrice dans les parages, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

\- Bien ! dit-il, attirant ainsi le regard de Dan sur lui. Je suppose que tu dois y aller maintenant, demanda-t-il à Trixie.

\- Oui, soupira l'enfant. Est-ce que je pourrais revenir demain ? demanda Trixie à sa mère.

\- Si cela ne dérange pas Lucifer, répondit Chloé un regard incertain dans sa direction.

\- Tu peux venir autant que tu le veux la naine, s'entendit-il répondre.

Quoi ? Venait-il réellement de dire à la petite terreur qu'elle était libre de venir quand elle le voulait ?

\- Trop cool ! s'écria celle-ci. Merci Lucifer !

Et comme il aurait s'en douter, une paire de petits bras vint l'enserrer à la taille. Oh ciel ! Qu'est-ce qu'il n'avait pas dit là !

En jetant un coup à coup d'œil à Chloé, il vit un sourire reconnaissant se dessiner sur ses lèvres et ses yeux briller de larmes retenues. Bah ! Il pouvait bien tolérer la gamine si cela faisait plaisir à sa détective.

\- Je pourrais revenir demain ?

\- Pour cela, je te laisse voir avec ta mère, répondit-il.

La mère et la fille discutèrent un moment pour mettre en place un planning de visite pour Trixie. Pendant ce temps, Lucifer prit Dan un peu à part et lui murmura :

\- Oh fait Dan, la prochaine fois que tu parles de viol avec Maze, vérifie que ta progéniture ne soit pas à porter de voix.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Elle t'as entendu l'autre soir en parler.

\- Tu plaisantes ! affirma ce dernier en blêmissant d'un coup.

\- Malheureusement non. Ah oui ! et pense à installer des filtres parentales sur internet. Grâce à celui-ci la gamine a pu voir ce que le mot en question signifiait.

Dan eut la bonne grâce de ne pas répondre.

\- De quoi vous discutez ? demanda Trixie en se glissant entre lui et son père.

\- De ton travail à l'école, lança Daniel avant qu'il puisse l'ouvrir.

Après avoir convenu que Trixie reviendrait le lendemain et dormirait ici pour le week-end, Dan et Trixie s'en allèrent enfin. Eh bien ! Il était temps !

Un peu en retrait, Chloé alla au bar et servit un verre qu'elle lui tendit.

\- Merci, dit-il en prenant une gorgée. Tu n'en prends pas ?

\- Non. J'ai déjà bien assez de mal à dormir comme cela.

Il acquiesça. Maintenant l'enfant partie, la tension qui hantait Chloé depuis son agression revenait.

\- Comment s'est passée ta session avec Linda ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Plutôt bien, je pense. C'est elle qui m'a donné l'idée de t'apporter l'enfant ici.

\- Merci de l'avoir amenée. Cela m'a fait beaucoup de bien de la voir.

La douleur qu'il sentait dans sa voix lui brisa le cœur. Son pauvre ange. Mais il se souvint des paroles de Linda et du médecin qui avait occulté Chloé : il devait se montrer fort, ne pas montrer sa douleur. Il souffla donc un bon coup et posa son regard sur le bar derrière Chloé.

\- Ah ! tu ne m'as toujours pas dit, dit-il en s'approchant de l'endroit où plusieurs morceaux de miroir étaient cassés. Qu'est-il arrivé durant mon absence ?

\- Euh... j'ai fait une crise de panique, murmura-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? Oh non ! C'est ma faute. Je savais que s'était trop tôt pour te laisser seul ici, paniqua-t-il.

\- Non, affirma Chloé en posant sa main sur sa joue. Ce n'est pas du tout de ta faute. C'est moi qui me suis fait peur toute seule. Un pigeon a malencontreusement réussi à entrer dans l'appartement et j'ai paniqué en entendant du bruit. Ce n'était qu'un stupide accident. Tu aurais été là ça n'aurait rien changé.

\- Mais...

\- Non, s'il te plaît. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça alors je t'en prie, ne culpabilise pas.

\- Très bien. Comme tu voudras mon ange.

\- Merci, soupira-t-elle.

Il remarqua enfin la sensation de ses doigts sur sa joue et le plaisir qu'il ressentit lui fit battre le cœur follement. Il voulait tellement la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, l'honorer de mille et une manières, lui faire oublier toutes les horreurs que lui avaient fait cette ordure, lui donner du plaisir, du plaisir et encore du plaisir.

Une lueur de désir dût se refléter dans son regard car Chloé s'éloigna de lui à moitié gênée.

\- Bien ! lança-t-il en secoua discrètement la tête. J'appellerai une connaissance pour faire réparer ça demain. Il me doit une faveur de toute façon. Quant à toi, je pense que tu devrais aller dormir. La journée a été assez chargée je pense.

\- Tu as raison, dit-elle en regardant ses pieds. Tu es sûr que cela ne te dérange pas que je prenne ta chambre ?

Comme si la savoir dans ses draps pouvait le déranger !

\- Absolument sûr. Dors bien mon ange.

Elle lui sourit.

\- Toi aussi Lucifer. Et merci encore pour cette superbe soirée.

Il sourit à son tour et la laissa rejoindre sa chambre.

Pour sa part, il n'était pas prêt de trouver le sommeil alors il se positionna au piano. Mais quoi jouer ? Il repensa au doux sourire de Chloé en allant se coucher, son sourire triste, son sourire timide et sut quoi jouer. Il laissa ses doigts glisser sur le piano en entamant la fragile mélodie...

Smile though your heart is aching  
Smile, even though it's breaking  
When there are clouds in the sky

You'll get by...

... et, silencieusement, regard perdu dans le vide, s'autorisa enfin à pleurer pour la femme pour l'aimait.


	10. Chapter 10

Désolé ! ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien publié mais avec mes examens et un peu de fainéantise, bah on arrive à aujourd'hui. J'espère que la suite de l'histoire vous plaira toujours !

Quatre, cinq et six jours. Oh mon Dieu ! Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Elle était en retard de six jours ! Elle lâcha le calendrier qui atterri sur le bureau de Lucifer et sentit la panique la submerger.

\- Respire, s'ordonna-t-elle. Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire.

L'exercice de Linda était toujours aussi utile dans ce genre de situation. Les battements précités de son cœur ralentirent doucement et elle put enfin reprendre son souffle correctement. Très bien. Elle allait recommencer depuis le début. Il y avait probablement un moment où elle s'était trompée.

Reprenant le calendrier, elle repéra la date de ses dernières menstrues, puis recompta les jours jusqu'à la date d'aujourd'hui. Un, deux, trois, ... trente-deux, trente-trois et trente-quatre jours. Sachant qu'il y avait en moyenne vingt-huit jours entre chaque saignements, elle avait donc bien six jours de retard !

\- Oh non ! C'est pas vrai, murmura-t-elle.

Cet enfer ne s'arrêterait-il donc jamais ? Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de trois semaines que Chloé s'était réfugiée chez Lucifer et presque deux où elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemars durant la nuit. Elle savait que ce miracle était dû à la présence de Lucifer. Un soir, une envie pressante l'avait troublée dans son sommeil et elle s'était éveillée bien au chaud dans les ailes de son ange déchu. Elle avait été surprise. A aucun moment, elle n'aurait cru que Lucifer venait la rejoindre dans son lit. Quand elle se couchait, il avait pris l'habitude de jouer au piano et elle s'endormait toujours sous les belles mélodies qu'il réalisait tandis que le matin, il était soit dans la cuisine à préparer le petit-déjeuner, dans la salle de bain ou bien sur le balcon à boire un verre ou fumer une cigarette. Elle n'aurait donc jamais pensé qu'il venait la retrouver. Depuis ce jour, il dormait réellement avec elle, et elle était heureuse de s'endormir dans ses bras, de ne plus être effrayée, ni de sursauter au moins bruit étrange.

Elle était même ressortie du penthouse à six reprises cette semaine pour emmener ou prendre Trixie à l'école ou pour aller à ses séances avec Linda. Bon, elle n'était jamais seule. La plupart du temps Lucifer l'accompagnait. Maze était venue une fois avec eux et aujourd'hui c'était Ella qui était venue faire les courses avec elle.

Sa vie commençait enfin à reprendre un cours normal. Elle avait même envisagé de reprendre le travail et de se montrer plus tactile envers Lucifer. Il est vrai que pour ce dernier point, elle avait énormément de mal. Elle ne lui en avait même pas encore parler mais elle y pensait très sérieusement.

Et là ! Que se passait-il ? Tout occupé à ses courses, elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé de tampons depuis un moment. Elle avait gardé son calme pour ne pas alerter la scientifique à côté d'elle mais les courses n'avait plus trainé après cette constatation.

Les sacs étaient d'ailleurs toujours en vrac sur le piano, là où elle les avait abandonnés en arrivant.

A présent, elle ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Elle avait un gros problème ! Subir un viol était une chose, être enceinte de son agresseur en était une autre. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Elle ne pouvait pas le garder. Un enfant était censé être le fruit d'un amour entre un couple, par le résultat d'une torture ignoble !

 _Exact, mais ce bébé, si bébé il y a, n'est pas responsable des crimes de son géniteur_ , lui souffla une petite voix dans sa tête.

C'est vrai aussi. Mais comment pourrait-elle aimer cet enfant sans revoir le drame qu'elle avait subi ? En serait-elle seulement capable ? Et l'avortement ? Aurait-elle le courage et la force de tuer (car oui c'est ce qu'on faisait dans ce cas) ce petit être innocent ?

Les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis un moment débordèrent de ses yeux et inondèrent ses joues. Une main sur la bouche, la seconde sur son ventre, elle sentit la migraine s'installer doucement dans son crâne. Génial ! Manquait plus ça !

Le ding de l'ascenseur résonna dans l'appartement.

Les portes s'ouvrèrent silencieusement et Lucifer entra accompagné d'Amenadiel. Surprise en pleine crise de larmes, elle resta bêtement là, sur son siège, face au bureau de Lucifer et des deux anges.

\- Il n'empêche qu'il va falloir le surveiller de près. La dernière fois qu'il a voulu mourir, c'est de Chloé dont il s'est servi et il est hors de question qu'il... Chloé ? s'interrompa Lucifer en la remarquant enfin. Mon ange ! Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Je vais bien, dit-elle en se levant en sursaut de son fauteuil avant que Lucifer ne la rejoigne. Je... j'ai oublié de passé à la pharmacie en revenant des courses avec Ella. Il faut que j'y retourne.

Elle contourna le bureau et prit son sac à main près des sacs de courses.

Lucifer la regardait toujours sans rien dire, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Merde ! Il savait qu'un truc ne collait pas et allait la harceler jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque. Heureusement qu'Amenadiel était là et lui permettait de gagner un peu de temps. Aller à la pharmacie était impératif pour le moment. Un fois un test de grossesse en main, elle serait fixée une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Ma puce, l'intercepta Lucifer avant qu'elle ne puisse atteindre l'ascenseur.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue et essuya les larmes qui coulaient.

\- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il.

Oh mon Dieu ! L'inquiétude de Lucifer la tuait. Alors qu'au début de son agression tous signe d'inquiétude de sa part la révoltait, aujourd'hui elle arrivait à trouver cela mignon. Mais à cet instant précis, elle culpabilisa. Elle devait lui dire, au moins pour ne pas sortir seule. Comment allait-elle réussir à ne pas paniquer entre la foule, sa solitude et son éventuelle grossesse ?

Amenadiel de son côté se dirigea sur le balcon pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas en parler alors qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Tant pis ! Elle allait demander à Maze de l'accompagner. En fait, non. Pas Maze, elle ne serait pas capable garder un tel secret devant Lucifer. Alors Ella peut-être ? Non plus, elle était bien trop fleur bleue pour ce genre de chose. Quant à Linda, s'était hors de question. Elle n'avait pas envie de ses leçons de psychologies pour le moment. Qui lui restait-il ? Dan ? Charlotte ? tout cas sûrement pas Marcus.

\- Chloé ? reprit Lucifer en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Parle-moi mon ange. Pourquoi ces larmes ?

Non, elle allait devoir y aller seule. Sympa comme première sortie en solo !

\- Je t'en parlerai dès que je rentrerai, je te le promets. Et surtout, seul à seul, lui répondit-elle.

Lucifer tourna la tête en direction d'Amenadiel avant de lui dire.

\- Très bien, je vais demander à Amenadiel de nous laisser. Je réglerai cette histoire à propos de Caïn demain.

Quoi ? Caïn ? C'était quoi encore cette histoire ?

Une seconde ! Il voulait chasser Amenadiel pour s'occuper d'elle ! Oh non, non, non ! Surtout pas.

\- Lucifer, ça peut attendre ne t'inquiète pas...

\- Certainement pas. Tu passes d'abord. Frangin ! dit-il en se dirigeant sur le balcon.

Elle perdit le sens des paroles de Lucifer en faisant demi-tour rapidement.

Elle appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et attendit que les portes s'ouvrent.

\- Aller ! Dépêche, dépêche, chuchota-t-elle.

Dès qu'elles s'ouvrirent, elle ne perdit pas une seconde et s'engouffra à l'intérieur...

\- Chloé !

\- Chloé ! cria-t-il en la voyant disparaître à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur.

Mais enfin que se passait-il encore ? Depuis quand Chloé sortait-elle de nouveau seule hors de son penthouse ?

Il se rapprocha de l'ascenseur et appuya à plusieurs reprises sur le bouton. Pourquoi ce maudit machin refusait-il de s'ouvrir ?

\- Que se passe-t-il avec Chloé ? demanda son frère dans son dos.

Merde ! Il avait oublié lui.

\- Je n'en strictement rien, avoua-t-il alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient. Alors tu m'excuseras mais on remettra cette discussion à plus tard, il faut que je la rattrape.

Alors qu'il était sur le point d'entrée dans l'ascenseur, Amenadiel le retint par le bras.

\- Non, attends. Tu ne crois pas que si elle voulait que tu viennes avec elle, elle te l'aurait dit.

\- Et je peux savoir depuis quand tu t'y connais avec les femmes ? demanda-t-il en dégageant son bras.

\- Lucifer... tu la couves comme une vraie mère poule. Laisse-la un peu respirer.

Comme une vraie mère poule ! Mais pour qui se prenait Amenadiel pour lui sortir ce genre de phrase. Chloé avait été violée, humiliée et frappée. Il était parfaitement normal qu'il veuille la protéger et l'aider au maximum.

-Tu peux me dire en quoi je l'étouffe ? gronda-t-il. Je l'aide simplement à reprendre goût à la vie et à la rassurer.

\- C'est pour cela que tu veux aller à sa poursuite ?

\- Je ne veux pas...

Il soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Il n'aurait jamais cru avoir ce genre de discussion avec Amenadiel un jour.

\- Ce qui m'inquiète ce sont ses larmes, expliqua-t-il. Qu'elle sorte seule, non. Au contraire ! je suis heureux qu'elle se sente assez forte pour sortir. Mais pourquoi part-elle en pleurs ? C'est ça la question.

\- Luci... soupira Amenadiel. Tu l'as sous-entendu toi-même. Elle reste encore effrayée, il est normal qu'une part d'elle reste cachée.

\- Mais...

Et puis merde ! De toute façon Chloé avait déjà quitté le bâtiment à présent, alors autant en finir avec cette stupide discussion. Et après tout, peut-être qu'Amenadiel pourrait l'aider à voir plus clair ?

\- Ces derniers jours, je pensais pourtant que ça allait mieux, soupira-t-il en allant se servir un verre.

Il prit une carafe et versa le liquide ambré dans deux verres. Un pour lui et un pour son frère.

\- Comment cela ? demanda Amenadiel en acceptant le verre qu'il lui tendait.

Il but une gorgée.

Putain ! Allait-il réellement parler de ce genre de chose avec lui ? Il était le diable quand même. Il ne devrait pas s'abaisser à demander conseil à son frangin, qui ne vivait que pour complaire à leur père !

Le regard perdu dans son verre de whisky, il revit les larmes de Chloé en sortant du penthouse.

\- Elle me semblait reprendre goût à la vie. Elle ne sursaute pratiquement plus au moindre bruit, elle rit à nouveau. Quand sa fille vient ici, ses yeux brillent de joie, elle s'amuse. Elle me râle de nouveau dessus quand je la taquine, elle prend plaisir à manger, ressort du penthouse. Elle parlait même de reprendre le travail depuis deux ou trois jours, soupira-t-il en allant s'assoir sur le canapé.

\- C'est vrai que sa crise de larmes est bizarre, admit son frère après un court silence.

Le ding l'ascenseur résonna dans la pièce au même moment.

Chloé avait fait vachement vite pour aller à la pharmacie et revenir ! Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas Chloé qui sortit de l'ascenseur mais Maze.

\- Regardez vous deux ce que j'ai trouvé, lança Maze en lui donnant un tas de photos.

On aurait dit l'intérieur d'un petit atelier où plusieurs photos recouvraient les murs : des de Chloé et lui, de l'immeuble où elle avait enlevée, de son penthouse, ainsi que des questions écrites en rouges dessous.

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en tendant les photos à Amenadiel.

\- C'est l'endroit où se planque Caïn quand il n'est pas chez lui ou poste de police.

Depuis peu, Dan l'avait informé que Pierce se comportait bizarrement. Il demandait constamment des nouvelles de Chloé et il avait voulu refuser son arrêt de travail suite à son agression. Cela l'avait légèrement intrigué et avec l'aide de Maze et Amenadiel, ils avaient surveillé discrètement les allées et venues de ce dernier.

\- Je n'ai pas tout pris en photos mais il y a des dizaines de photos de Chloé, de théories diverses et variées sur le fait qu'elle te rende mortel et pas lui, dont une que tu devrais prendre au sérieux.

\- Laquelle ? demanda-t-il.

\- De ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il pense que si Chloé ne t'aime plus et te méprise, ta mortalité en sa présence disparaîtra. Et par conséquent, qu'elle pourra « offrir ce don » à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Et par quelqu'un d'autre, tu sous-entends lui je suppose, répondit Amenadiel en posant les photos sur la table basse face au canapé.

\- Exact. Et il y a autre chose.

\- Quoi encore ? demanda-t-il.

\- Regarde cette photo, lança Maze en reprenant l'image où l'on voit l'immeuble où Chloé fut violée.

\- Eh bien quoi ?

\- Cela ne te paraît pas étrange que cet immeuble se retrouve dans le tas ? l'interrogea Maze.

Maintenant qu'elle le disait, il est vrai que le fait que Caïn ait cette image était un peu bizarre. Quel était le rapport entre Chloé, son viol et sa volonté de mourir ?

Oh non ! Ne lui dites pas que...

\- Caïn a organisé l'agression de Chloé, comprit-il.

\- C'est ce que je pense, répondit Maze. Ça explique pourquoi il voulait à tout prix que Chloé joue les prostitués sur Hollywood boulevard et pourquoi William Nelson avait toujours un coup d'avance sur les flics.

\- Pierce travaillait avec lui, affirma Amenadiel. Pendant que l'un violait les femmes et les tuées, l'autre se renseignait et transmettait les renseignements que vous trouviez sur lui. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il a voulu que Chloé soit violée ?

\- Pour qu'elle repousse Lucifer, répondit Maze. Une femme violée repousse la plupart du temps son amant. Et Marcus reste un officier de police, il pensait sûrement pouvoir bénéficier du prestige du héros.

\- Sauf que grâce à toi et ton pouvoir de traque, nous l'avons retrouvé plus vite qu'il ne le pensait, reprit Lucifer qui commençait à comprendre le cheminement de Maze. Chloé n'a pas subit la totalité de ce qu'il avait prévu. C'est pour cela que Caïn c'est rapprochée d'elle dans l'appartement où on l'a retrouvée. Il voulait se présenter comme sauveur.

\- Et ça n'a pas marché, conclu Amenadiel. C'est à toi que Chloé s'est rattachée.

Tout ce que Chloé avait subi ces derniers temps n'était dû qu'à Caïn qui voulait la conquérir à nouveau et obtenir cette fichue mortalité !

Une rage noire s'engouffra dans ses veines. Caïn allait payer pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Il n'aurait aucun de repos tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé le moyen de briser cette ordure !

Le ding de l'ascenseur résonna à nouveau dans l'appartement et cette fois-ci, ce fut bien Chloé qui en sorti. Un sac en papier dans les mains, les yeux gonflés d'avoir trop pleurés, elle se stoppa en les voyant tous les trois.

\- Oh désolé, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre, lança-t-elle en prenant la direction son dressing. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là !

Puis elle entra dans la pièce, rejoignit la salle de bain et ferma celle-ci à clé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle l'a ? lui demanda Maze, perplexe.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- J'en sais rien, et ça ne me plait pas du tout.

\- Ecoute, avec Amenadiel on va continuer à creuser cette piste sur Pierce. Toi pendant ce temps-là, tu devrais voir comment va Chloé.

Il acquiesça et laissa son démon et son frère quitter l'appartement. Quand les deux eurent disparu, il prit la direction de la salle de bain.

Les mains tremblantes, Chloé déposa son sacs contenant trois tests de grossesse différents sur le meuble de la salle de bain. Son cœur battait à ton rompre et la possibilité d'être enceinte la terrifiait.

L'épreuve de la pharmacie avait été insupportable. La femme qui l'avait encaissée lui avait lancé un grand sourire en voyant les tests. Des félicitations s'imposaient comme elle lui avait dit.

Repenser à ce moment lui donna un haut de cœur. Elle souleva la cuvette de toilette et rendit le peu qu'elle n'avait pas déjà vomi en sortant de la boutique.

 _« C'est normal d'avoir des vomissements les premiers mois. Mais vous verrez, très vite ils se calmeront »_ La voix d'une cliente qui avait vu ses tests résonnait encore dans sa tête.

Elle avait eu envie d'hurler, de les frapper et de leur raconter que non, elle n'était pas heureuse. Que le futur papa n'allait pas être aux anges car s'était une ordure qui l'avait violée et qu'il se trouvait en enfer à l'heure actuelle.

Au lieu de cela, elle avait souri et fait comme si de rien n'était.

\- Chloé, entendit-elle derrière le battant de la porte close. Tout va bien ? demanda Lucifer.

Elle voulut lui répondre que oui, qu'elle avait juste besoin d'un moment mais une nouvelle crispation de son estomac l'en empêcha.

Merde ! Qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal. A présent elle n'avait plus rien à vomir et sa gorge était en feu. Son corps entier était pris de tremblements et elle pleurait sans discontinué.

Les coups contre la porte se firent plus pressants.

\- Chloé, tu sais que je peux ouvrir cette fichue porte si je veux, continuait Lucifer.

"Entre !" avait-elle envie de crier.

Elle avait besoin de lui. Elle voulait ses ailes pour la protéger, ses bras pour la bercer et ses mots doux pour la rassurer. Mais elle ne dit rien et continua à tousser et subir les crispations de son ventre.

\- Chloé, entendit-elle juste derrière son dos avant qu'une main ne se pose sur son épaule.

Elle avait encore plus envie de pleurer maintenant. La peur l'étouffait littéralement et elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter les soubresauts de son estomac.

\- Chut, murmura Lucifer en lui caressant le dos de haut en bas.

Ses ailes virent l'entourer et elle sentit l'apaisement qui les accompagnait toujours prendre racine en elle.

\- Doucement, respire, continuait Lucifer à son côté.

Elle fit comme il lui dit et après un moment qui lui parut très long, releva la tête des toilettes.

En appui contre la faïence glacée du mur, elle reprit souffle. Pendant ce temps, Lucifer se releva, vida son verre qui contenait sa brosse à dent, et le remplit d'eau avant d'apercevoir les tests abandonnés près de la vasque. Il en prit un, regarda les deux autres, inspira un grand coup et la fixa.

\- Oh mon ange, murmura-t-il en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle.

Il lui tendit son verre et elle le but petite gorgée, par petites gorgées.

\- Depuis quand le sais-tu ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- J'en suis pas sûre à 100%. Mais je suis en retard de six jours, avoua-t-elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser dans les cheveux. Ses ailes étaient toujours visibles. Elle en profita pour les caresser et glisser ses doigts dans le fin duvet, sous les plumes principales.

\- Ce n'est peut-être qu'un simple retard, supposa Lucifer. Après tout ce que tu as vécu, un dérèglement hormonal ne serait pas étonnant.

\- C'est vrai, mais vu le peu de chance que j'ai en ce moment, ça m'étonnerait.

Il fallait qu'elle fasse ces tests, maintenant avant de se dégonfler où d'être à nouveau prise d'une crise de panique.

Lucifer sortit le temps qu'elle urine sur les trois tests et revint auprès d'elle une fois qu'elle eut terminée.

Trois minutes. Il lui fallait attendre trois minutes le temps de savoir si oui ou non elle était enceinte. Assis tous les deux contre la baignoire à même le sol, les tests attendaient sagement sur le meuble.

\- Je pourrais appeler Azrael si tu veux ? lui demanda Lucifer.

Pourquoi voulait-il appeler l'ange de la mort ?

\- Je ne comprends pas ? Que pourrait faire ta sœur dans cette histoire ?

\- Et bien, son expertise serait plus sûr que ces tests, répondit-il en indiquant les trois instruments. Comme elle est l'ange de la mort, elle peut sentir si oui ou non il y a une vie qui grandit en toi.

\- Cela pourrait être utile en effet.

\- On l'appela après, histoire d'être sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'erreur.

Lucifer acquiesça.

\- Mais tu crois qu'elle acceptera de nous aider ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Azrael est une des rares avec qui je ne suis pas fâché. Je la croisais régulièrement en enfer quand elle apportait les âmes.

\- Oui, je comprends.

Une première alarme se déclencha, l'informant que les résultats étaient affichés.

Elle fixa Lucifer.

Une seconde alarme puis une troisième.

Ça y est. Les trois résultats étaient prêts.

\- Je ne peux pas regarder, paniqua-t-elle en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Je ne peux pas.

Elle sentit Lucifer se lever à côté d'elle et le vit se diriger vers les tests. Les ailes sagement repliées derrière lui, son visage s'inclina sur le meuble et regarda les résultats.

Quand il releva la tête, elle lança une rapide prière à Dieu.

« Mon Dieu, pitié, faites qu'ils soient négatifs... »


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous avez été nombreux à demander la suite du dernier chapitre alors la voici :)**

 **Je tiens à préciser que j'ai pris quelques libertés par rapport à la série concernant Azrael ainsi que sa lame. J'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas ;)**

Une panique sourde grondait dans les veines de Lucifer. Comment le destin pouvait-il s'acharner à ce point sur sa détective ? Elle qui n'était que gentillesse, justice et beauté. Ce n'était pas juste ! N'avait-elle pas suffisamment souffert ces derniers temps ?

L'alarme annonçant les résultats résonna dans la salle de bain.

Les tremblements qui avaient assailli Chloé depuis le début de cette épreuve augmentèrent.

\- Je ne peux pas regarder, paniqua-t-elle en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Je ne peux pas.

Elle, elle ne pouvait peut-être pas mais lui il devait savoir. Il allait devenir fou s'il restait encore deux minutes de plus assis par terre, à même le sol. Le cœur battant la chamade, il se releva et posa son regard sur les tests abandonner sur le meuble. D'après ce qu'il pouvait lire sur les instruments, un trait voulait dire négatif tandis que deux traits signifiait enceinte. Et les trois écrans étaient d'accord pour dire :

\- Ils sont négatifs, soupira-t-il.

Le soulagement lui étreignit le cœur.

\- Qu'as-tu dit ? demanda Chloé, toujours assise au sol, en relevant la tête de ses mains.

Il se retourna et s'agenouilla près d'elle.

\- Ils sont négatifs mon ange, répéta-t-il. Tu n'es pas enceinte.

Elle le fixa un moment, perdue, sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire. L'avait-elle seulement entendue ?

\- Négatif ? répéta-t-elle, incertaine. Tu es sûr ?

Il acquiesça et sans réfléchir, prit Chloé dans ses bras. Elle raidit instantanément dans ses bras mais trop affairé à son soulagement, il ne le remarqua pas tout de suite.

Finalement peut-être que son père avait décidé de leur donner un petit coup de main après tout ? Et heureusement, parce qu'il se doutait que Chloé aurait fait une très grosse bêtise si elle s'était avérée enceinte.

Il sentit soudain les mains de celle-ci le repousser légèrement. Merde ! Il avait oublié ! Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la tienne trop longtemps contre lui. Il n'y avait que le soir, couchée dans son lit, qu'elle tolérait un long câlin, et encore ! Principalement dans ses ailes. Trop pris par ses émotions, il avait totalement zappé ce détail. Le cœur lourd, il écarta donc les bras et la libéra de son étreinte.

\- Désolé, j'ai complètement oublié ton problème de promiscuité, avoua-t-il en espérant ne pas avoir gâché des semaines d'apprivoisement.

Elle ne répondit pas et se leva pour se porter près des tests de grossesse. Elle vérifia les trois notices qui lui avaient été fournies avec les tests et contrôla ces derniers. Il était un peu vexé qu'elle n'ait pas confiance en lui sur un sujet aussi important mais se reprit bien vite. A sa place, il aurait probablement voulu s'assurer en personne qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve.

D'un mouvement rapide, elle se retourna face à lui, les notices toujours dans les mains et lui demanda :

\- Ta proposition concernant ta sœur est toujours valable ?

Sa sœur ? Mais qu'est-ce que... ah ! Oui. Azrael ! Il avait oublié qu'il lui avait parlé du pouvoir de détection de vie de l'ange de la mort.

\- Bien sûr détective. Veux-tu que je l'appelle ?

\- S'il te plaît, dit-elle en acquiesçant.

\- Très bien. Mais...

Comment allait-il formuler sa question ?

\- Si je puis me permettre, pourquoi désires-tu son expertise ? Les résultats sont négatifs.

\- C'est vrai mais ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'un faux négatif apparaisse.

Un faux négatif ? De quoi parlait-elle ?

\- Comment cela ?

Elle soupira.

\- Quand je suis tombée enceinte de Trixie, le test de grossesse m'avait affirmée que je ne l'était pas. Et quelques jours après, en allant sur une scène de crime, je me suis évanouie en voyant tout le sang de la victime. Une ambulance m'a emmenée à l'hôpital et on m'a fait une prise de sang. Une semaine plus tard j'apprenais que j'étais enceinte.

\- D'accord, il comprenait mieux maintenant sa réaction.

Sortant de la salle de bain, il offrit un verre de whisky à Chloé, histoire de l'aider à se remettre de ses émotions, et un pour lui aussi. Après tout, il ne savait pas comment aller réagir sa sœur à sa demande. Quand il avait dit à Chloé ne pas être en froid avec Azrael, c'était vrai. Mais depuis six ans maintenant qu'il vivait sur Terre, il ne l'avait pas revue une seule fois et craignait que cette dernière lui en tienne un peu rigueur. Surtout qu'il avait utilisait sa lame pour créer un univers à leur propre mère. Pas sûre qu'elle ait apprécier.

\- Bien, commença Chloé en reposant son verre. Comment faut-il procéder pour l'appeler ?

\- Oh, eh bien, ce n'est pas très compliqué. Il suffit de prier.

\- Prier ? C'est tout ?

\- Oui.

Il posa son verre sur son piano, joignit ses mains l'une contre l'autre et pria.

 _« Hello Azrael ! J'aurai bien besoin d'une faveur frangine... »_

Il rouvrit les yeux, mais personne a part Chloé ne se trouvait avec lui. Au bout deux minutes, Chloé commença à perdre patience.

\- Combien de temps encore faut-il attendre ? demanda-t-elle.

\- C'est bizarre, normalement elle devrait déjà être là, maugréa-t-il.

\- Qui te dis que je ne suis pas là ?

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de sa sœur provenir de sa chambre. Toujours aussi belle que dans son souvenir, sa sœur était la parfaite incarnation imagée d'une déesse grecque dans l'imaginaire humain. Sensuelle, les yeux aussi noirs que les siens, les cheveux relevés sur la tête en un savant mélange de boucles blondes et d'épingles, une superbe toge blanche maintenue par une broche d'or et ses hypnotiques ailes aux reflets cuivrés elle était celle qui avait formé le mythe d'Aphrodite. Un comble à ses yeux que les hommes en aient fait la déesse de l'amour alors qu'elle était en réalité l'ange de la mort.

Ah l'antiquité ! Une période où les anges étaient acclamés tels des dieux avant que son père, ne supportant plus de voir ses enfants être acclamés, parfois même plus que lui, ne décide de mettre en place la notion de religion monothéiste avec lui comme seule et unique divinité.

\- Que me vaut cet appel, mon cher frère ?

A son côté, Chloé était totalement subjuguée par la beauté de sa sœur. Il en aurait été presque jaloux s'il ne savait pas son cœur fidèle à lui seul.

\- Peux-tu nous dire si tu sens l'âme d'un enfant en Chloé, s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-il en lui adressant son plus beau sourire.

Azrael posa son regard sur Chloé et la détailla des pieds à la tête. Un petit sourire apparu au coins de ses lèvres avant de le fixer à nouveau.

\- Chloé Decker... tu sais que tout le monde là-haut a ouvert les paris pour savoir combien de temps elle allait te supporter !

Il grinça des dents. Ce genre de réaction ne le surprit même pas. Ses frères et sœurs le considérait pour la plupart comme une personne égoïste et manipulateur, sans aucun état d'âme pour les autres. Le voir souffrir était donc un vrai plaisir pour eux. Malgré tout, cela n'empêcha sa poitrine se serrer en entendant les paroles d'Azrael.

\- Pour un ange vous êtes vraiment ignoble, gronda Chloé en se plaçant à côté de lui, tout en lui prenant la main. Lucifer est un être bon, honnête, d'une loyauté à tout épreuve. Il a peut-être des défaut mais nous en avons tous, moi la première. Je n'ai pas à le supporter comme vous dîtes, parce que je l'aime.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine en entendant Chloé prendre sa défense comme elle le faisait et avouer ses sentiments à sœur sans aucune peur.

\- Détective... murmura-t-il, ému.

\- Je te demande pardon Lucifer, reprit Chloé en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Comment cela ? De quoi s'excusait-elle ?

\- Depuis mon agression, tu es là pour moi, poursuivit-elle. Tu me soutiens, tu me réconfortes, m'épaules, sèches mes larmes, chasses mes cauchemars et à aucun moment je ne t'ai redis ces mots. Je t'aime, pleura-t-elle doucement. Tu es mon meilleur ami, mon partenaire, mon ange déchu mais surtout tu es mon âme sœur, conclu-t-elle en essuyant une larme qui coulait le long du visage de Lucifer.

Merde ! Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait lui aussi. C'était la première fois qu'une personne osait proclamer son amour pour lui de cette manière.

\- Excusez-moi, mais je vous rappelle que je suis là ! bougonna Azrael, vexée d'avoir été oubliée sur la touche.

Il quitta à regret le regard rempli d'amour de Chloé et fixa sa sœur.

\- Très bien, soupira sa frangine. Je vais te le dire, mais à une condition !

\- La quelle ?

\- Je veux que tu me rendes ma lame.

\- Je l'avais anticipée.

Il lâcha la main de Chloé et alla dans sa chambre rapidement. La lame de sa sœur était entreposait, en sécurité, dans son coffre-fort.

\- Elle est là, dit-il en lui montrant l'arme. Maintenant ta part du marché.

Elle soupira et alla se poser près de Chloé. Surprise, celle-ci recula un peu, lui demandant du regard ce qu'il se passait. Il lui fit signe que tout était ok et laissa Azrael poser la main sur son ventre. Une lueur rosé apparue pendant quelques secondes.

\- Je ne détecte pas la moindre âme à part la vôtre, répondit Azrael. Vous n'êtes pas enceinte.

\- ... ensuite, Lucifer lui a rendu sa lame et elle est repartie aussi simplement qu'elle est arrivée, conclue Chloé.

Quand Lucifer l'avait appelée pour lui demander une séance en urgence pour Chloé, Linda devait admettre qu'elle ne s'était pas du tout attendue à cela ! Et pour cause ! Chloé avait reçu une contraception d'urgence à l'hôpital après son agression et théoriquement, aucune grossesse n'était à craindre. Seulement, obnubilée par une potentielle maternité, son amie l'avait totalement oublié. Evidemment Lucifer n'avait pas pu rappeler ce détail à la jeune femme, étant lui-même partit en Enfer à ce moment-là, il n'avait pas dû être mis au courant des comprimés qu'avaient été fournis à Chloé.

\- Linda ! Tu as écouté ce que je viens de te raconter ? demanda Chloé face à son silence.

\- Hum ? Oh oui ! Pardon. Je réfléchissais. Très bien, alors dis-moi, maintenant que tu sais que tu n'es pas enceinte, comment te sens-tu ?

\- Soulagée, répondit-elle sans la moindre hésitation. Et plus calme aussi.

Bien, la thérapie pouvait rebondir sur ce détail.

\- Calme par rapport à quoi ?

\- Eh bien...

Chloé fronça les sourcils et chercha ses mots.

\- Par rapport à tout je dirais...

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- C'est comme si cet intermède n'avait pas eu lieu, et que je reprenais ma convalescence normalement.

Sa convalescence normalement ? Etrange... Ce genre d'évènement poussait soit les patients à retomber dans leur peur ou au contraire les ignorer complètement. Chloé devait se trouver dans cette seconde catégorie.

\- Pas de cauchemar ? de crise de panique ?

\- Aucune crise de panique, certifia Chloé. Après pour les cauchemars, je ne peux pas vraiment dire. Toute cette histoire n'a eu lieu qu'hier... Mais je n'en ai pas fait cette nuit. Du moins je crois. Tu devrais peut-être demander à Lucifer s'il m'a bercée durant la nuit ?

\- Je n'y manquerai pas. En cas tout je suis heureuse de voir que cette histoire n'a pas détériorée ta relation avec lui.

Chloé eut un petit sourire gênée.

\- Justement, en parlant de Lucifer...

Ah ? Qu'avait fait ce dernier pour la perturber à ce point ?

\- ... ça fait déjà quelques jours que j'y pense, et je... J'aimerais...

Les joues de son amie devinrent de plus en plus rouges à mesure qu'elle cherchait ses mots. Oh ! Non ! Chloé était-elle réellement prête à faire ce qu'elle pensait ?

\- Essayerais-tu de me dire que tu voudrais recréer une certaine forme... d'intimité avec lui ? supposa-t-elle.

\- Oui, mais j'ai peur que ne soit trop. Peur de ne pas être prête.

\- Chloé, dans ce genre de situation il n'y a pas de date précise ou tu peux... Comment dire ? te remettre en selle. Chacun réagit à sa manière : certain voudront faire l'amour immédiatement comme pour se laver de leur agression alors que d'autre resteront traumatisés à vie. En as-tu parlé avec Lucifer ?

\- Non. En réalité, je commençais à y penser mais cela m'a surtout sautée aux yeux quand je lui ai réaffirmé que je l'aimais.

Pendant un moment, elle sembla perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Il y avait une telle vulnérabilité dans son regard à ce moment-là. Et même s'il n'a rien dit, je sais que les paroles de sa sœur lui ont fait du mal et ont rouvert de vieilles blessures.

\- Continue...

\- Lucifer craint toujours d'être rejeté, même par moi. Peut-être même encore plus depuis mon agression. Qui plus est, je sais qu'il y a un problème avec Caïn qui le préoccupe depuis hier et je... Je crois que ça le fait douter de lui ou plutôt de la force de notre couple.

D'accord, l'instinct protecteur de Chloé était réveillé. Toutes les personnes faisant partie des forces de l'ordre avait cet instinct solidement ancré en eux et la situation catastrophique de la veille avait réveillé celui de la jeune femme.

\- Tu veux donc le rassurer ?

\- Oui.

\- La question que tu dois te poser, c'est : veux-tu cette intimité avec lui pour le rassurer ou parce que tu en a envie ? Ce sont deux choses totalement différentes.

\- J'en ai envie, même si je veux le rassurer aussi. Mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverai.

\- Avant tout, il faut que tu lui en parles. Tu as un certain avantage avec Lucifer, c'est l'incarnation même du désir, par conséquent, il sera comment se comporter avec toi sans t'effrayer. Mais il faut qu'il sache ce que Wi... ton agresseur, reprit-elle, a brisé en toi.

\- Il faut donc que je lui raconte mon viol ? demanda Chloé d'une petite voix.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée, mais c'est ce qu'il serait le mieux.

Elle acquiesça doucement et garda le silence.

Elles avaient abordée beaucoup plus de points qu'elle ne l'avait prévue aujourd'hui. Mieux valait s'arrêter là pour le moment.

\- Bien, je pense que cela suffira pour aujourd'hui, dit-elle en se relevant.

Surprise dans ses pensées, Chloé se leva à son tour.

\- Merci Linda. Je vais réfléchir à ce que tu m'as dit.

\- Je t'en prie. Quand désires-tu revenir parler ?

\- Euh... je ne sais pas.

\- Quand comptes-tu reprendre le travail ?

\- Je comptais y aller là avec Lucifer et voir avec Marcus si je pouvais revenir.

\- C'est une très bonne idée. N'hésite surtout pas à passer dès que tu as un moment de libre. Ta première journée ne sera sûrement pas de tout repos.

\- Très bien, répondit Chloé en ouvrant la porte. Alors je t'appellerai dans ce cas.

Dans la salle d'attente, Lucifer rangea son téléphone en les voyant arriver et rejoignit Chloé en lui adressant un doux sourire auquel son amie répondit avec la même tendresse.

\- Ça a été ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, Linda est toujours incroyable dans ce qu'elle fait, répondit Chloé.

\- C'est pour cela que je l'ai choisie, répliqua Lucifer. Bien, alors docteur, je te revoie en fin de semaine ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Parfait, nous y allons ? demanda-t-il à Chloé.

\- Je te suis.

Ils la saluèrent vite fait et quittèrent la salle, Lucifer tenant la porte pour Chloé, tel un joli petit couple. En les voyant ainsi, personne n'aurait pu deviner les épreuves qu'ils traversaient en ce moment et pourtant... elle savait à quel point ils se battaient l'un et l'autre pour tenir. Mais Linda ne s'inquiétait pas. Elle avait la foi. Pas la foi en Dieu pour les aider, non, mais la foi en leur amour.

\- Bien, dit-elle en se reprenant face à un patient qui arrivait. Monsieur Dalton, c'est à vous je crois.


	12. Chapter 12

\- Chloé ! cria Ella alors qu'ils finissaient de descendre l'escalier du poste de police. Je suis vraiment super contente de te revoir enfin parmi nous ! affirma-t-elle en prenant la détective dans ses bras.

La joie d'Ella était comme toujours contagieuse et Lucifer vit les lèvres de Chloé se relever et rendre un sourire à son amie.

\- Lucifer, c'est un plaisir de te revoir aussi, poursuivit la scientifique en lui offrant un câlin à son tour.

\- Oui, moi de même mademoiselle Lopez, répondit-il en lui tapotant maladroitement le dos.

\- Alors ça y est, c'est officiel ! Vous revenez travailler ? demanda Ella.

\- Eh bien, je ne sais pas encore, répondit Chloé. Il faut que j'en parle avec Pierce avant, mais oui, je me sens prête à revenir, sourit-elle.

\- C'est trop cool ! Honnêtement, je pense que Pierce acceptera. Il s'est énormément inquiété pour toi durant ta convalescence, lança Ella avec un certain sous-entendu tout en se dirigeant vers son labo.

Rien d'étonnant à cela, pensa Lucifer.

Si ce qu'ils avaient découvert avec Amenadiel et Maze s'avérait exact, il était plus que logique qu'il se soit « énormément inquiété ».

Lucifer n'avait pas encore informé Chloé de cette découverte. Après leur frayeur concernant la possible grossesse, il avait relégué ce sujet au second rang. A présent, il devrait peut-être en informer Chloé avant qu'elle ne discute avec ce dernier. Après tout, elle avait vécu une brève relation avec celui-ci et, même si elle n'avait jamais été tout à fait sérieuse, il soupçonnait Chloé de ne voir que le bon côté en Caïn ; de la même manière qu'elle le faisait avec lui.

\- Hé Chloé ! salua Dan en déposant un dossier sur le bureau d'Ella. Comment ça va ?

\- Ça va, Dan, je te remercie, répondit Chloé.

\- Elle revient travailler avec nous, c'est pas trop cool ça ! s'exclama Ella, folle de joie.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Eh oui. La Lucithérapie a fait des merveilles et à présent la détective est prête à revenir défendre notre belle ville de Los Angeles, lança Lucifer.

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant se vanter de la sorte.

\- La Lucithérapie ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Daniel tout à fait sérieux.

\- Il ne sait pas ce qu'est la Lucithérapie, ricana-t-il devant la débilité de Dan. C'est pourtant évident, c'est mélange de...

\- Lucifer et thérapie, oui on sait, l'interrompit Chloé retenant avec difficulté un sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

Oh ! il adorait quand Chloé lui râlait dessus ! Il en était tout émoustillé et n'avait qu'une envie, continuer de l'embêter.

\- Avoue au moins, qu'elle fonctionne du feu de Dieu ! Sans vouloir faire de jeu mot, parce qu'évidement mon Père n'y est pour rien dans cette prouesse.

Chloé leva encore une fois les yeux en l'air.

\- Bien ! dit-elle sans prendre le temps de relever ce qu'il venait de dire.

Comme autrefois !

\- Ella, sur quoi travaillez-vous ?

\- Oh ! l'enquête, bien sûr.

Ella alla chercher son ordinateur et leur montra les photos des victimes.

\- Voici Rachel Mills, Sophie Russell, Jennifer MacPhee, Christina Vasquez et Kate Wilson. Toutes les cinq âgées de 19 ans et mortes par asphyxie. Au début, on a cru à un suicide collectif.

\- Pourquoi cela ? demanda Chloé de retour dans son rôle d'officier de police.

\- Bah... Aucune blessure quelconque sur leur corps, pas de trace d'agression sexuelle. Les corps ont été retrouvés en cercle autour d'une bouteille. Elles étaient probablement en train de jouer au jeu de la bouteille si tu veux mon avis.

\- Oh ! je connais une version très sympa du jeu de la bouteille, détective. Un de ces jours il faudra que je te la montre. Le but est très simple, on tourne la bouteille et...

\- Lucifer !

\- Oui, mon amour ? demanda-t-il, innocemment.

\- Pas maintenant.

\- Ah oui ! notre meurtrier d'abord, bien sûr, les anecdotes croustillantes en privé. Poursuivez mademoiselle Lopez.

\- Les anecdotes croustillantes, répéta Ella avec un sourire digne du chat d'Alice aux pays des merveilles. Vous en êtes arrivés à cette étape ! Et tu ne m'en as même pas parlé ! fit-elle en lançant un regard contrarié à Chloé. C'est pas cool franchement. Je nous croyais amies, et entre amies on se raconte ce genre de chose.

\- Ella, soupira Dan.

\- Alors dis-moi, poursuivit Ella sans tenir compte de Dan, Lucifer est-il aussi doué qu'il le prétend ?

La question amena un immense sourire sur le visage de Lucifer.

\- Eh bien... commença Chloé.

\- Oh attends, j'ai compris ! La Lucithérapie ! C'était de ça qu'il parlait !

\- Non, pas du tout, dit-elle à Ella. Et toi arrête tes âneries, poursuivit-elle en tapant le bras de Lucifer.

\- Aïe ! pleurnicha-t-il.

\- Nous avons un meurtre à résoudre. Et pour ta gouverne Ella, Lucifer et moi ne sommes pas amants.

\- Pas encore du moins, affirma-t-il en souriant.

\- Oui, pas encore... Enfin non ! Je... Chloé soupira. Lucifer tais-toi ! Ella l'enquête !

Miss Lopez lui lança un clin d'œil avant de reprendre.

\- Euh ouais, un suicide collectif donc. Les filles étaient enfermés dans la chambre d'université que se partageaient Sophie et Jennifer. C'est le concierge de l'internat qui a ouvert la porte au bout du deuxième jours d'absence des filles. Imagine l'odeur dans la pièce ! Enfin après autopsie, il s'est en fait révélé que les filles sont mortes asphyxiées au monoxyde de carbone.

\- Comment cela ? Le gaz aurait dû s'évacuer par la climatisation de la chambre et sous la porte, demanda Chloé.

\- Ouais mais le conduit de climatisation a été obstrué par des draps. Le gaz a probablement été envoyé sous la porte des filles.

\- Hum... fit Chloé. On a des suspects ?

\- Un seul, fit Dan. Cole Travis, il est l'ex petit copain de Rachel et de Kate. Il sortait avec les deux filles en même temps.

\- Deux copines ! Le veinard, lança Lucifer.

\- Pas vraiment. Les deux filles n'étaient pas au courant et leur amitié à bien failli se briser à cause de cela. Megan Rolls, qui occupe la chambre voisine, nous a appris que les filles s'étaient liguées pour se venger de Cole. Christina lui a fait du charme et l'a attiré dans le vestiaire des pompoms girls. Elle lui a fait croire qu'elle était partante pour coucher avec lui, et une fois qu'il s'est mis entièrement nu, elle lui a pris ses affaires et s'est sauvée. Quand Cole a fini par sortir du vestiaire, les filles ont allumé toutes les lumières du gymnase et là, toute une partie de l'université se trouvait dans les gradins. Ça a été l'événement le plus partagé sur les réseaux sociaux.

\- Une humiliation en directe, dit-il. C'est une torture classique qu'on utilise en Enfer.

\- Et ce qui nous fait un parfait mobile de meurtre, fit Chloé.

\- Oui. Il est en ce moment même en salle d'interrogatoire, fit Dan.

\- Excellent ! Lucifer nous...

La porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit.

\- Decker ?

Super Pierce...

\- Oh ! bonjour Capitaine.

\- Vous êtes de retour parmi nous ?

\- Oui si c'est possible, j'aimerai...

\- Venez dans mon bureau, nous allons en discuter.

\- Très bien.

Quoi ! Non, non, non. Il ne devait surtout pas laisser Chloé avec lui avant de lui avoir fait part de...

\- Lucifer, tu n'as qu'à aller avec Dan et faire ton... truc, dit-elle remuant les doigts comme un magicien. Et faire parler notre suspect.

\- Mon ange, attends une seconde, fit-il en l'empoignant doucement par le bras, l'empêchant ainsi de rejoindre Caïn. Il y a quelques de très important qu'il faut que tu saches à propos de...

\- Après Lucifer, ok. Je te promets de t'écouter plus tard, mais pour le moment, j'ai vraiment besoin de retourner au travail, et convaincre Pierce est essentiel, fit-elle avant de poser un baiser sur sa joue. Je retrouve toute suite après.

Trop abasourdi par le baiser qu'elle venait de lui donner, Lucifer la laissa filer sans s'en rendre compte.

Chloé l'avait embrassé ! Sur la joue d'accord, mais elle l'avait embrassé quand même. Alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour mériter cette attention. Sa détective serait-elle prête à redevenir un peu plus intime avec lui ? Voulait-elle lui faire passer un message ? Ou y avait-il autre chose à comprendre ? Il fallait à tout prix qu'il en parle à Linda.

\- Lucifer tu viens, cria Dan, brisant le fil de ses pensées.

Se secouant la tête, Lucifer remarqua la disparition de Chloé. A travers les vitres du labo, il la vit fermer la porte du bureau de Pierce et s'installer sur le divan à côté de l'ordure.

Son poing se serra à en avoir les phalanges blanches.

\- Euh Lucifer, le suspect, répéta Ella.

Oui, le suspect.

Chloé lui avait demandé de l'interroger, alors il le ferait. Mais une fois qu'il en aurait terminé, il irait la chercher et lui dirait toute la vérité sur Pierce.

\- Bien. Je t'en prie, assied-toi, fit Marcus en lui indiquant son divan.

Chloé ferma la porta derrière elle et vit discrètement Lucifer la fixer à travers les vitres du laboratoire d'Ella. L'idée d'être seule avec Pierce ne la rassurait pas tout à fait pour être honnête, mais c'était surtout la réaction de Lucifer qui la déstabilisait le plus. Pourquoi avait-il voulu l'empêcher de discuter avec son patron ? Était-ce parce qu'elle avait eu une courte histoire avec Marcus, et qu'il craignait un quelconque rapprochement entre eux ? C'était tout à fait ridicule. Il n'y avait qu'avec lui que Chloé se sentait suffisamment en confiance pour se laisser complètement aller. D'ailleurs, si elle avait accepté cette discussion en privée avec son ex, c'était parce que Lucifer était tout près, à portée de voix et qu'au moindre problème, elle pouvait hurler pour le prévenir.

De plus, Dan était là aussi ; et ils avaient beau être séparé, ils étaient parvenus à devenir des amis et à garder des liens solides pour le plus grand bonheur de leur fille. Alors non, elle ne craignait rien.

Se dirigeant le long du divan, elle s'y installa et vit Marcus s'asseoir à son côté.

\- Je dois admettre que je suis vraiment très heureux de te revoir, Chloé, commença Pierce.

\- Merci, c'est gentil.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Mieux. Beaucoup mieux. Lucifer est une vraie mère poule et au moindre problème accourt tout de suite. Il m'a énormément aidé, et sans lui je ne serai pas là aujourd'hui.

\- Lucifer, bien évidemment, marmonna Marcus.

Chloé était persuadée qu'elle n'était pas censée entendre cette phrase et la suite lui donna raison :

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que le garder auprès de toi soit une très bonne chose.

\- Pardon ? fit-elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je m'explique, dit-il en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement. Après l'horreur que tu as vécu, il t'a épaulée. Je suis d'accord et je ne l'en remercierai jamais assez. Mais indirectement, tu vas te sentir vulnérable s'il n'est pas dans les parages. Et Lucifer est connu pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Dès qu'un problème lui traverse l'esprit, il part voir sa thérapeute, son frère, Maze ou qui sais-je encore. Tu ne peux pas te fier à lui, pour le moment en tout cas, quand tu es au travail. J'ai besoin d'avoir mes agents à 100 % sur le terrain. Il en va de leur sécurité mais aussi de celle de toute l'équipe. Comprends-tu ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre ?

\- Tu sous-entends donc que je ne suis pas prête à revenir, c'est bien cela ?

\- Non, je t'ai écouté avec Ella et Dan, tout à l'heure au labo, et je pense que tu es parfaitement apte au travail.

\- Mais ?

\- Mais, je pense qu'il te faut un autre partenaire que Lucifer. Quelqu'un de plus stable.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je sais que tu aimes faire équipe avec lui, mais réfléchis-y juste deux minutes. S'il vient à se sauver, comme il le fait toujours, et te laisse seule en compagnie qu'un suspect masculin. Peux-tu m'assurer que tu pourras faire ton travail correctement sans laisser le moindre souvenir de ce qui t'es arrivé revenir te hanter ?

\- Je...

Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire cette promesse et Marcus le savait très bien. Mais revenir travailler était une nécessité pour elle. Sans compter que financièrement, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre plus de congés. Il est vrai qu'avec Lucifer, elle ne manquait de rien. Mais elle vivait en coloc avec Maze et la laisser tout gérer (loyer, courses, factures...) n'était pas très sympa de sa part. Et il y avait Trixie aussi. Si elle ne travaillait plus, comment pourrait-elle payer les études de sa fille ? Elle devait donc reprendre le travail et ne pas mettre plus à mal ses finances.

Mais fallait-il pour autant qu'elle dénigre Lucifer ? Impossible. Et en même temps... Marcus n'avait pas totalement tord avec le comportement de Lucifer. Comment allait-elle se débrouiller s'il partait en vadrouille ? Il resterait auprès d'elle au début mais après ? Continuerait-il ou se laisserait-il ?

\- Qui serait mon partenaire ? demanda-t-elle.

Un éclat de victoire brilla un instant dans le regard de Pierce avec de disparaitre aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Avait-elle rêvé ?

\- Tous mes agents sont occupés, alors ce sera moi.

Evidemment... Mais cela ne passerait pas auprès de Lucifer. A la seconde même où il saurait la nouvelle, il se mettrait dans une colère noire. Parfaitement justifiée.

\- Non, Marcus je ne pense pas que...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas.

Marcus posa sa main sur son bras et la remonta pour lui caresser l'épaule.

Le geste était calme et innocent mais Chloé se raidit instantanément. Les petits cheveux dans sa nuque se hissèrent tous comme les poils sur ses bras. Une alarme résonna « DANGER » dans sa tête.

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi. Quoi qu'il se passe, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi Chloé.

\- Marcus, murmura-t-elle en essayant de se décaler de son ex.

Celui-ci ne sembla pas comprendre le message et se rapprocha encore plus d'elle. Sa cuisse vint coller la sienne tandis qu'il posait sa main libre sur son genou.

\- Je comprends que tu sois émue, poursuivit-il avec un sourire doux sur le visage.

Seigneur ! Avait-elle sérieusement un problème psychologique en imaginant des choses ? Chaque geste de Pierce était doux et tendre, rien d'agressif. Et pourtant... Tout dans son crâne lui hurlait que Marcus avait un comportement déplacé... intimidant... manipulateur.

La respiration de Chloé se fit plus difficilement et son cœur martela fort dans sa poitrine.

Mon Dieu ! Elle faisait une crise de panique !


	13. Chapter 13

Cole Travis avait tout du quarterback universitaire classique. Cheveux blond doré, les épaules développées, le nez légèrement tordu (signe de plusieurs fractures), des yeux verts très intenses. Lucifer devinait facilement comment deux des cinq victimes avaient pu craquer pour cette gueule d'ange. Il savait reconnaître un magnifique spécimen humain quand il en voyait un et là ! il en avait un. S'il n'avait pas était en couple avec Chloé, il se serait fait un plaisir de goûter à ce fruit défendu. Lui apprendre au combien le plaisir entre hommes pouvait être incroyable et jouissif. Peut-être même aurait-il invité Maze, histoire de pimenter un peu la chose. Il adorait l'exhibitionnisme : avec lui-même ou admirer les autres, Lucifer n'avait aucun problème avec ça. Malheureusement, il doutait qu'il puisse pratiquer ce fantasme avec Chloé. Encore moins maintenant avec ce qu'il lui était arrivé.

Mais qui sait ? Sa détective l'avait bien surpris tout à l'heure en l'embrassant délicatement. Peut-être pourrait-il lui donnait le goût du pécher, une fois toute timidité et cauchemar oubliés.

\- Cole Travis, vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici, n'est-ce pas ? commença Daniel.

\- Je ne dirai rien sans la présence de mon avocat, répondit nonchalamment Cole.

Ce type avait également tout du fils à papa. Sa façon de parler, la qualité de ses vêtements, son bracelet en platine et la Rolex à son poignet en témoignaient.

Ouvrant le dossier qu'il avait posé devant lui, Dan posa les photos des cinq corps devant Cole, qui ne fit que froncer légèrement les sourcils.

\- Elles sont mortes il y a quatre jours, entre 2 et 4 heure du matin. Que faisiez-vous à ce moment-là monsieur Travis ?

\- Oh ! Une minute mon pote, je ne les ai pas tuées OK. Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'accuser sans la moindre preuve.

\- Je ne t'accuse de rien du tout pour le moment. Je t'ai posé une question.

\- Et moi, je vous ai dit que j'attendais mon avocat.

\- Ses filles sont mortes, et comme par hasard, c'est la bande qui a organisée ton humiliation en direct devant plus d'un tiers de l'université. Et tu voudrais me faire croire que tu ne sais rien !

\- Mon avocat, répéta Cole.

Lucifer s'interposa entre Dan et leur suspect avant même que celui-ci n'eut le temps de frapper du poing sur la table.

Regardez-le ainsi, jouant les médiateurs entre ces deux-là. La détective aurait été fière de lui.

\- Dan, laisse-moi faire, dit-il avant de tourner son attention sur le gamin. Dis-moi, Cole, que désires-tu le plus au monde ?

Les yeux de Cole s'écarquillèrent sous le pouvoir de Lucifer. Encore un faible d'esprit qui allait cracher le morceau en moins de deux.

\- Je… Je voudrai…

\- Oui…

\- Me venger de ce que ses salopes m'ont fait, lâcha-t-il.

C'était encore plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- Ahah ! des aveux ! Daniel, tu peux lui passer les menottes.

\- Quoi ? fit Cole en se secouant la tête. Non ! Attendez, je ne les ai pas tuées !

\- Pourtant vous venez très clairement de nous dire...

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit, lança Cole, interrompant Daniel. Je voulais me venger, oui. Mais à cause de leur mort je ne pourrais plus le faire maintenant. Ces garces s'en sortent encore une fois !

\- Comment cela encore une fois ? demanda Lucifer.

\- Quand elles m'ont humilié devant tout le monde, le directeur n'a rien voulu entendre. Tout cela parce la mère de Rachel écarte les cuisses pour ce vieux pervers.

\- Rachel Mills, l'une des filles avec qui vous êtes sorti tout en la trompant avec son amie, dit Lucifer.

\- Oui.

\- Un petit conseil mon grand. La prochaine que tu couches avec des amies, arrange toi pour que les filles soient au courant et consentantes. Ça t'évitera pas mal d'ennuis.

\- Quel est le rapport avec le proviseur ? repris Dan.

\- Il baise la mère de Rachel. Du coup, elles n'ont eu qu'une simple convocation dans son bureau avec l'ordre de ne pas recommencer ! Après ce qu'elles m'ont fait ! A moi !

\- Pauvre garçon, soupira Lucifer lassé par le comportement de leur suspect.

La porte s'ouvrit au même moment et deux hommes en costume trois pièces entrèrent.

\- Cole tais-toi. Tu n'as rien à expliquer. Messieurs, je vous prierai de laisser mon fils tranquille.

\- La caution de monsieur Travis a été payé. Par conséquent, vous n'avez plus la moindre raison de garder mon client, les informa l'avocat de Cole.

\- J'aurai juste une toute dernière question, fit Dan alors que Cole rejoignait son père. Qui aurait pu s'en prendre aux filles d'après vous ?

Cole haussa les épaules.

\- N'importe quelle fille du campus. Il n'y a pas que moi qui les trouvaient à mon goût. Tous les mecs les trouvaient chaudes. Alors elles devaient être pas mal jalousées chez les autres filles. Après j'en sais rien.

Seuls dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Dan soupira, rangea les photos éparpillées sur la table et partit rejoindre Ella.

Si ce Cole Travis était leur seul suspect, il n'avait plus aucune direction à explorer pour le moment. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Chloé jette un coup d'œil au dossier complet. Avec son instinct, il savait qu'elle trouverait une faille à exploiter. Sortant de la salle d'interrogatoire à son tour, il vit Chloé toujours en pleine discussion avec Caïn.

Il sentit son estomac se nouer. Cette pourriture avait commandité l'agression de son ange. Les larmes qu'elle avait versées, les cris durant ses cauchemars, sa peur des contacts et encore pleins d'autres choses étaient dues à ce type.

Torturer William lui avait procuré un plaisir monstre, mais quand il trouverait le moyen de débarrasser le monde de Pierce... il lui faudrait Maze pour faire tout ce qu'il comptait lui faire. Malpha et Sitri seraient beaucoup trop occupés avec l'autre minable et Maze avait de l'imagination à revendre pour ce genre de chose. Elle n'était pas sa main droite pour rien…

Son téléphone sonna au même moment.

* _Numéro Inconnu_.* Etrange…

\- Allo ?

\- Lucifer ?

\- Béatrice ? Depuis quand possèdes-tu mon numéro ?

\- Je l'ai pris dans le téléphone de maman.

Evidement…

\- Est-ce qu'elle est avec toi ? J'ai essayé de l'appeler sur son téléphone mais elle ne répond pas.

Chloé avait laissé ses affaires dans le laboratoire d'Ella quand elle avait suivis Pierce dans son bureau. Pas étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas répondu.

Il fixa de nouveau la porte vitrée du bureau de Marcus.

\- Elle en réunion avec son patron pour le moment. Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose à l'école ? Tu veux que j'aille punir quelqu'un pour toi ?

Il l'entendit rire.

\- Non, si j'avais ce genre de problème, c'est Maze que j'aurai appelé.

\- Tu sais que c'est le moi le Diable et non Maze. Elle n'est qu'un simple démon.

\- Ouais mais un démon forgé dans les entrailles de l'enfer. C'est plus dangereux que toi qui est né au paradis.

\- Une petite seconde jeune fille, comment es-tu au courant de tout cela ?

\- C'est Maze qui me l'a dit.

Maze encore et toujours ! Au moins elle s'en amusait et n'était pas effrayée par lui, c'était le principal. Tant qu'elle ne voyait rien de divin, il n'y avait rien à craindre pour l'esprit de la progéniture de Chloé.

\- Peu importe… Pourquoi m'as-tu appelé ?

\- Tu promets de ne pas te mettre en colère ?

 _Pourquoi se mettrait-il en colère ?_ se demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Ce n'était surtout pas la phrase à lui dire, si elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'inquiète.

\- D'accord, répondit-il doucement, attendant la suite de l'histoire.

\- Tu promets ?

\- Promis. Maintenant dis-moi ce qu'il se passe Béatrice, demanda-t-il plus inquiet qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Les femmes Decker seraient sa mort !

Durant quelques secondes, le silence seul lui répondit. Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait encore ?

\- Je me suis disputée avec Anna, et du coup, elle ne veut plus que je vienne à sa soirée d'anniversaire, murmura Trixie la voix pleine de sanglots.

\- Anna ? l'anniversaire ? Ce n'était pas censé être ce soir justement ?

\- Oui. Mais elle m'a interdit de monter dans le bus, et du coup je suis toute seule devant le gymnase.

Oh Père ! il savait que Béatrice ne supportait pas de rester seule hors des bâtiments scolaires ou périscolaires depuis le drame avec Malcolm. Encore un qu'il aurait dû transférer dans le Tartare !

Au même moment, il vit Chloé se raidir auprès de Marcus. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il crut voir. Il devina le relief d'une main sur son épaule et un léger mouvement de recul du détective. Pierce se collait à elle. L'enfoiré lui faisait peur !

\- Lucifer, tu es toujours là ? demanda Trixie à l'autre bout du fil. Tu es fâché ?

\- Oui, euh non, pardon mon enfant, dit-il en se secouant la tête. Dis-moi, il y a toujours ce marchand de glace en face du gymnase ?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien. Vas-y, commande toi ce que tu veux, j'arrive le plus rapidement possible avec ta mère.

\- J'ai le droit de prendre du gâteau au chocolat s'il en fait ?

\- Tout ce que tu veux.

\- Trop cool ! Bye Lucifer, à toute suite.

\- Toute suite.

Elle hyperventilait. La panique commençait à la submerger, la pièce à tourner. Son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine, résonnait dans ses oreilles, lui martelant les tempes. A côté d'elle, Pierce continuait de lui parler comme si de rien n'était. Sa main lui serrant affectueusement le genou et le bas de la cuisse. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle supposa car ce qu'elle ressentait, était totalement différent.

Il était trop près, ses mains sur son corps la gelait littéralement lui rappelant d'autres mains plus désagréables. Le souffle qu'elle sentait sur son visage, ressemblait trop aux soupirs lubriques qu'elle avait entendu et dont l'écho la hantait encore aujourd'hui.

Il fallait qu'elle écarte Marcus d'elle. Maintenant ! avant de perdre toute conscience. Cependant, ses mains refusaient d'obéir, collées l'une à l'autre entre ses jambes, elle ne parvenait ni a les lever, ni à desserrer les jambes.

Seigneur ! Si Marcus réalisait ce qu'il se passait, elle ne serait jamais réaffectée !

Au même moment, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée dans son dos, la faisant sursauter.

\- Retire tes mains de son corps immédiatement, ordonna Lucifer d'un ton si glacial qu'il lui mis la chair de poule.

Ces paroles eurent au moins le mérite de la faire réagir. Les battements de son cœur se calmèrent légèrement et la pièce arrêta de tourner. Marcus leva les mains en l'air avec douceur, les yeux fixés sur Lucifer. Libérée, elle s'écarta de lui et attrapa la main que lui tendait Lucifer. Immédiatement, il se positionna devant elle et fixa Pierce d'un regard furibond.

\- La prochaine fois que tu oses la toucher, je t'arrache le cœur de la poitrine et te retire les tripes pour les offrir à des malades en attentes d'une greffe d'organe ! On verra si tu parviens à ressusciter, les poumons et l'estomac en moins !

\- Lucifer calme-toi, répliqua Marcus tout en se relevant du sofa. Je ne faisais que discuter avec Chloé de sa réintégration. Tu n'as pas à entrer dans mon bureau comme un taureau enragé et me menacer comme tu le fais.

\- Tu oublies à qui tu t'adresses, Caïn, cracha Lucifer, un sourire sadique aux coins des lèvres.

\- Non, mais toi il semblerait que oui. Je suis le capitaine de ce service et si tu es incapable de te conduire de manière civilisée, je serais dans l'obligation de t'interdire l'accès à nos locaux.

Si Marcus interdisait l'entrée du poste de police à Lucifer, elle ne pourrait jamais reprendre le travail correctement. Impossible ! Elle n'était pas encore prête à faire cavalier seul pour le moment.

Chloé se décala sur le côté.

\- C'est bon, Marcus. Ne t'en fait pas. Lucifer est juste protecteur. Il ne pensait pas à mal. Pas vrai Luci ? lui demanda-t-elle en employant son surnom pour l'adoucir, tout en posant une main sur son pectoral gauche, au-dessus de son cœur.

Elle savait qu'en employant le surnom de Lucifer, celui-ci allait porter son attention sur elle. Après tout, les seules fois où elle l'avait appelé de cette manière, avait été quand leurs baisers avaient si passionné qu'ils avaient failli coucher ensemble et la fois où il lui avait offert une incroyable prestation de son talent tactile lors d'une planque en voiture.

Ce jour-là, ils étaient restés presque 6 heures à attendre que leur meurtrier se rende sur les lieux où une rançon avait été placée. Il avait bien fallu s'occuper, la nourriture ne durant pas éternellement. C'était là que Lucifer avait commencé à l'embrasser dans le cou, à lui caresser le ventre. Ce soir-là, elle en avait tellement eu envie. Mais elle devait rester attentive au cas où leur criminel arriverait. Aucun problème pour Lucifer. Elle pouvait surveiller pendant qu'il s'occupait d'elle. Elle l'avait donc laissé faire, le pantalon ouvert, il avait glissé sa main sous sa culotte et lui avait montré l'étendue de ses connaissances. La finesse et la précision de ses doigts de pianiste lui avait offert un plaisir presque douloureux tant il avait été fort.

Parviendrait-elle un jour à reconnaître ce bonheur ultime dans les bras de Lucifer ? Elle en avait envie. Mais après cet épisode houleux avec Pierce, Chloé n'était pas sûre que son corps suivrait la même direction ; et ceux, même si la peur l'avait quittée à la seconde même où Lucifer était rentré dans le bureau.

Comme espéré, Lucifer braqua son regard d'obsidienne sur elle, la bouche entre-ouverte.

\- Chloé…

Lui aussi se rappelait les seules fois où elle l'avait appelé ainsi, elle le voyait dans son regard. Une étincelle flamba dans ses yeux, lui assombrissant davantage ses prunelles noires.

En voyant cela, Chloé se rendit compte d'une chose très importante dont elle ne s'était pas rendue compte. Malgré son viol et son agression, malgré toutes les tensions qui la hantait encore, Lucifer la désirait toujours. Inconsciemment, elle s'était dit que, comme elle se sentait salie et souillée ; Lucifer penserait la même chose. Or, là, elle se rendait compte que non. Il l'aimait, ça oui elle le savait ; mais il la désirait toujours et ça s'était quelque chose qui réchauffa une partie gelée de son cœur. Il ne la regardait pas comme une victime ou une pestiférée. Il la voyait toujours comme une femme de chair, de sang et de désir.

Si seulement elle avait été seule avec lui à l'instant, elle l'aurait embrassé.

\- Capitaine ! fit Ella en entrant par la porte arrière du bureau, brisant la discussion qu'elle échangeait silencieusement avec Lucifer. L'officier Vasquiez vous demande à propos de l'enquête conjointe avec la NSA.

\- Merci, Lopez. J'arrive toute de suite, fit Marcus toujours avec un calme olympien, sans quitter Lucifer du regard.

Ella acquiesça et referma la porte derrière elle.

Sans plus se formaliser de sa présence et celle de Lucifer, Marcus alla à son bureau, fouilla un moment puis prit un dossier bleu qu'il lui tendit.

\- Voici tout ce que l'on a pour le moment sur l'enquête concernant les cinq homicides dont vous discutiez avec Lopez et Espinoza. Vois avec celui-ci pour avoir le compte rendu de l'interrogatoire qu'il vient de mener. Bien que Lucifer pourra probablement te faire le point dessus.

\- Vous me donnez le dossier ? demanda Chloé en ne croyant pas à sa chance. Vous acceptez donc que je revienne ?

\- Oui, mais comme je te l'ai dit, c'est à mes conditions.

\- C'est-à-dire ? voulu savoir Lucifer.

\- Elle pourra reprendre, dès demain matin son poste, mais je resterai auprès d'elle le temps que j'estime nécessaire afin d'être sûr qu'elle est parfaitement remise de son agression.

\- Rester auprès d'elle ! gronda Lucifer. Qu'est-ce…

\- C'est parfait ! affirma Chloé en interrompant Lucifer. Merci de me faire confiance, dit-elle en prenant le dossier avant de sortir du bureau tout en entrainant Lucifer avec elle.

\- Comment cela il va rester auprès de toi ? râla ce dernier alors qu'elle poursuivait son chemin jusqu'au labo d'Ella, vide.

\- Tout va bien Lucifer. Il supervisera juste le temps d'être sûr que tout va bien.

\- Que tout va bien ? Mais enfin, comment peut-il croire…

Où avait-elle laissé son sac et son manteau ? Ah ! Les voilà.

\- Détective ? Détective ? Chloé ! fit Lucifer, attirant enfin son attention. Il faut que tu saches quelque chose d'important que j'ai découvert à propos de Caïn.

Oh ! L'expression qu'avait Lucifer ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Avant même de pouvoir lui poser la moindre question, elle entendit son portable vibrer.

\- Qu'as-tu découvert ? demanda-t-elle en cherchant son téléphone.

\- Chloé, fit Lucifer en posant ses mains de part et d'autre de ses épaules.

Surprise, Chloé releva les yeux sur Lucifer. Ce qu'il avait à lui dire devait vraiment être très important pour qu'il la touche ainsi. Etrange…

Quand Marcus l'avait touchée tout à l'heure, elle avait été terrifiée, son cœur battait très fort dans sa poitrine. Et là… Rien. Elle n'avait absolument pas peur. Pas même le soupçon de gêne ou d'inquiétude qu'elle avait pourtant à chaque fois que Lucifer la touchait. Était-elle enfin parvenue à se débarrasser de ses angoisses en présence Lucifer ?

\- Il est possible que Caïn soit lié à ton agression et aux meurtres d'Hollywood Boulevard.

Dans un premier temps, Chloé ne comprit absolument pas ce que Lucifer lui dit. Comment Marcus pourrait-il être lié à son viol ? Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait agressée. William Nelson était le seul responsable de ces horreurs.

\- C'est impossible. Nelson était seul dans cette chambre avec moi. Et je te rappelle que Marcus est arrivé avec Ella sur les lieux de mon enlèvement. Il était avec toi et Amenadiel quand vous êtes entrés dans l'immeuble.

\- Je sais. Je n'ai pas encore tous les détails. Maze est en train de fouiner dans ses affaires. Mais on découvert des photos et…

Lucifer tendit le cou pour regarder quelque part derrière elle. Fixant l'endroit à son tour, elle vit Marcus en pleine conversation avec l'agent Vasquiez tout près de là où ils étaient.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous poursuivre cette conversation dans un coin plus tranquille ?

\- Oui, tu as raison. Allons à ton penthouse.

Lucifer acquiesça et lui ouvrit la porte du labo.

Marcus était donc lié à son agression. Comment avait-il pu lui faire une chose pareil. Elle était pourtant persuadée qu'il désirait la reconquérir. Sa mise en couple avec Lucifer l'avait rendu furieux. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie que c'était de sa faute s'ils avaient rompu. C'était lui qui avait décrété qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine.

Lucifer l'avait réconfortée ce soir-là, après avoir cassé la figure de Pierce. Il était revenu la voir avec des plats chinois à emporter. Avec Trixie, ils avaient mangé dans le canapé en regardant la Belle et la Bête qui était son Disney préféré. La soirée avait si mal commencée… mais grâce à Lucifer, elle avait séché ses larmes et avait ri de ses bêtises qu'il avait fait pour la réconforter. Quelques jours plus tard, Lucifer lui avait fait la "Grande Révélation" en lui montrant ses ailes et elle était restée plus d'une semaine sans lui parler. Mais au final, elle était revenue le voir et l'avait surpris en pleine dispute avec Caïn à son penthouse, le visage rouge et brulé. Elle avait eu peur, oui. Terrifiée même. Mais quand elle avait entendu Marcus rire ! C'était là qu'elle avait entièrement compris l'importance de cette révélation. Lucifer était le Diable mais Amenadiel était un ange, Maze un démon et surtout, son ex était Caïn. Le premier meurtrier de l'humanité. Marcus qui pensait la reconquérir en lui montrant le visage de Lucifer n'avait en réalité que tué définitivement leur relation.

Et maintenant, elle apprenait qu'il avait magouillé avec Nelson ! Pourquoi ? En avait-il eu assez de la séduire et avait décidé de se venger ? Ou bien désirait-il que Lucifer parte en Enfer, punir Nelson, en espérant qu'il se retrouve coincé là-bas et avoir le champs libre ?

\- Oh ! J'allais oublié, fit soudainement Lucifer en arrivant au pied de l'escalier. Il faut aller chercher ta progéniture au glacier près de son gymnase.

\- Quoi ? dit-elle en se stoppant net.

\- Longue histoire, je n'en sais moi-même pas tous les détails. Mais il semblerait qu'elle se soit disputée avec une certaine Anna et par conséquent, qu'elle ne peut pas aller à son anniversaire.

Chloé soupira. Quelle journée ! Entre sa consultation avec Linda, son entretient avec Marcus, le conflit évité entre son patron et son petit ami, les découvertes de Lucifer et maintenant Trixie ! Vivement que cette journée se termine…

\- Très bien, allons la chercher, fit-elle en montant l'escalier. J'espère juste qu'elle ne sera pas trop effrayée quand nous la rejoindrons.

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas. Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait se commander ce qu'elle voulait chez le marchand de glaces le temps que nous arrivions.

\- Tu lui as dit quoi ?

\- Bah quoi ? Elle avait peur, je pensais que ce serait une bonne idée. Ai-je eu tort ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Comment pouvait-elle lui dire que oui, quand son intention avait été de réconforter sa petite fille ? Impossible.

\- Je te prévient, si Trixie refuse de se coucher ce soir, tu te débrouilleras avec elle pour la mettre au lit. Le sucre, après 4 heures de l'après-midi, la rend surexcitée et infernale.

\- Infernale ! Détective, je te rappelle que c'est mon deuxième prénom, répondit Lucifer en lui adressant un grand sourire avant d'entrer dans la voiture et de fermer la porte.

Seigneur ! Elle n'était pas prête de se coucher…


End file.
